I Do, I Guess
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel is living in California trying to become an actress but it doesn't really work out. And when she realizes she's in over her head in debt, she takes the first thing she sees in an add that might help her pay it all off. sucky summary 'Very AU' SMUT
1. Arrangement

_**Hey guys. Here is a multi-chapter. I had a lot of fun writing and I really hope you all enjoy it! This is very different from what I am comfortable writing but that's what some of you wanted. Nevertheless I really love this one and I hope you do too.**_

_**Mistakes are mine and I don't own anything so don't sue.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress trying to comprehend the situation she was in. Never in a million years did she thought she was going to be that girl. A knock on the door snapped her out of thoughts.

"It's open," she said.

The door opened and Rachel saw her best friend walking in.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks San."

Santana sighed seeing Rachel sad and nervous biting her thumbnail.

"Rach are you having seconds thoughts? Cause you told me that if you did, to tell you that you are doing the right thing."

Rachel sighed. "It doesn't feel like it."

"It's only going to be for a year." Santana saw the tears in her best friends eyes and walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Rachel nodded nervously trying not to shed the tears and looked at herself in mirror once again.

"If it makes you feel any better, you make a beautiful bride."

Rachel chuckled. "Thank you."

"Time to get you married."

Rachel nodded and they both left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked down the aisle and being the actress that she was, she had the biggest smile and made sure people saw how happy and excited she was, when in reality she was the total opposite.

She listened to the priest speak and she glanced at her soon to be husband. He looked serious. She knew he didn't want to do this either but had no other choice and once they were married they had to act like they were so in love and as happy as two people in love can be.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rachel and her husband kissed for a second, their lips barely touching. The guests applauded and cheered for the newlyweds. They walked down the aisle while everyone looked on with happiness and amazement.

,,,,,,,,,,

The reception was a big deal as well. There was music; tons of food and the guests were having a blast. The décor was amazing. _That_ Rachel could admit. She was seating in the newlyweds' table while she saw all the guests interact. She looked at her husband talking to his father who was the reason for this whole charade besides her of course.

Once again Rachel sighed as she thought how things had turned out.

,,,,,,,,,,

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel was 24 when she moved to California. She wanted to become an actress desperately after Broadway was a total failure. And of course it wasn't easy at all. She went to thousand and thousands of auditions but never got a call back. She was devastated. _

_She had been living there for two years barely making ends meat and not one single job as an actress. One day a man approached her as a casting director and told her she had what it took and was perfect for his movie. The only thing was that he asked her for 30,000 dollars and promised her that she was going to get paid triple that after the movie was finished. Well she was so excited that she didn't even think twice about it. _

_She went to the bank and asked for a loan promising to pay it with interest in 14 months. She was so excited. She gave the casting director the money and made plans to meet the next day for the table read. The next day, she went to the office where the casting director told her to meet him and she noticed it was empty. She walked in and saw nothing but dust and a lot of paper mess. She was in awe and thought she was going to have a panic attack. She had been played. She never thought this would happen to her. Rachel Berry had been so desperate for a job she had been conned. _

_She didn't know what to do. She was broke, had bills to pay and now had a debt she was never going to be able to pay. A week later, she was at a diner where her best friend worked part time and looked through the classifieds. She looked at one saying that 50,000 dollars were being offered but there was a catch. Of course it didn't say what it was but there was a number to call._

_Next thing she knows she is walking into a business building going up to the 35__th__ floor. She told the receptionist who she was and waited by the seats to be called._

"_Miss Berry?"_

_Rachel smiled and walked into the office seeing a big African American man behind the desk reading some papers with a magnifying glass. She cleared her throat and the man looked up at her. She definitely didn't miss him eying her body._

"_Miss Berry is it?"_

"_Yes. Hello"_

"_Please have a seat."_

_Rachel sat on one of the two chairs facing his desk. She was nervous and didn't know what to expect._

"_My name is King Menelek Rennell NZinga."_

_Rachel eyes widened a little and wanted to laugh but quickly recovered so she could listen to the man in front of her. A man who apparently was a King. Interesting._

"_Our royal family comes from Africa and is very well respected here in America and around the world. I expect you want to know how you would get the money."_

_Rachel nodded._

"_That is understandable. You would have to marry my son."_

"_Marry your… What?" Rachel's eyes widened. _

"_My son is going through a confusing phase. He thinks he likes men besides women and that in our family is prohibited. The media goes crazy every time he goes out partying and that seems to be every night. He absolutely does not care one bit about our image."_

"_What makes you think he's going to go through with this?"_

"_He is next in line for the throne. Like I said. He does not care about our family and history but he does care about money. I explained to him that if he wanted to keep his inheritance, he needed to find a wife and be more private in his sexual escapades until he became King."_

_Rachel didn't know what to say._

"_This is where you come in or any other woman. He gets married, have a big wedding every one who is every one will be there and once he is married, the media will focus on his marriage instead of who he is sleeping with."_

"_Um okay."_

"_What would you like in return?"_

"_All I want is the money sir. I'm a little bit in debt. Actually a lot and I'm desperate."_

"_Very well miss. I will arrange for you two to meet two days before the wedding. I'll draw up a contract and have you look through it before the wedding."_

"_That's it? You chose me?" she asked in disbelief._

"_After you and I spoke yesterday, I did a background check on you."_

"_Is that legal? I mean without my permission?"_

"_It is if you're me." He responded offensively._

_She wanted to scoff but stayed quiet. "Yes sir."_

"_Any other questions Miss Berry before we continue?" he asked eying her._

_Rachel nodded. "Sir do you expect me to," she cleared her throat. "To uh sleep with him?" _

"_No. It's just a marriage. I don't expect you to sleep with him at all. Actually it would be even better so that way he is not tempted to even try to sleep with you. I'll put it on the contract."_

"_Does he know you're doing this? I'm sorry for all the questions."_

"_It's understandable. My son knows I'm doing this and he doesn't agree but because of his behavior he really doesn't have a say in this. He might even give you a hard time so be prepared." _

_She nodded. "How long will we have to be married?"_

"_It's just a year. Then divorce and you get your money."_

"_A year," she whispered._

"_You will be living in Africa while married and of course travel with him when there are dinners and places he and our family are invited to. I know that won't be a problem for you since you are an only child and your parents passed away when you were younger."_

_She was annoyed that this man knew so much about her life but she preferred to stay quiet in that department. "Why just a year if you're trying so hard to make people believe he isn't gay?"_

"_My son is not gay!" he replied loudly making her jump. "Are you in or not?"_

_Rachel couldn't believe this. It was just a year. 50,000 dollars. A year. She could do this. She had to do this. There was no other choice. She finally nodded._

"_I'm in."_

"_I'll have the contract be ready by tomorrow."_

"_Okay."_

"_We'll be in touch," he pressed a button and the lady in front opened the door and waited for Rachel to move._

_Rachel thanked him again and walked out._

_,,,,,,,,,,_

"_Are you fucking crazy?" her best friend Santana asked from behind the counter in the diner while Rachel sat on the other side._

"_I have to do this."_

"_No. You get three or four jobs. Something, anything but that."_

"_San I can't. I can't come up with that kind of money in that short amount of time." Rachel said desperately._

"_Rach this is an arranged marriage to a man who is probably gay."_

"_The King said he liked women too," said defensively._

"_Do you hear yourself?" Santana was still in awe. "A King? I didn't even know there were still King and Queens in this world."_

"_What about the Queen from England?" Rachel asked._

"_She doesn't count. She's like a million years old."_

"_I'm doing this whether you support me or not."_

_Santana shook her head and sighed as she grabbed the coffee pot and poured some in Rachel's cup. "You're fucking crazy." She shook her head in disappointment._

"_I know," Rachel whispered._

_Santana sighed. "But… you're my best friend and I'll be there for you."_

_Rachel smiled. "Thanks S."_

_Santana cleaned up a little bit around her while she took people's order and serving them the meals then she went back to talk to her friend._

"_So what are the details?"_

"_Like I said I already signed the contract. I'll be married to this Prince for a year and I get the money as soon as the divorce is done."_

"_Where is the wedding?"_

"_We are getting married in the King's castle in Africa. And we are going to live in our own palace there but travel back and forth together making appearances to make it seem real. I don't know. There's a lot I have to memorize."_

"_Wow."_

"_Also I told him that you have to be at my wedding and that whenever I need to talk to you or see you, he agreed to have you fly out to see me."_

"_Wow this King is as desperate as you are."_

_Rachel chuckled nodding in agreement. "Make sure you separate the date."_

"_Of course. When is it?"_

"_January 5."_

"_That's in less than two weeks."_

"_Yep. I leave for Africa next week." _

"_This is fucking crazy."_

"_So you've said." Rachel smiled as she finished her coffee._

_She had arrived in Africa as scheduled and was welcomed by the King's staff. They showed her the room she will be staying at for the two weeks until she moved to another smaller palace just for her and her 'fiancé'. _

_Then she went to the tearoom and met the Queen._

"_You must be Miss Berry."_

"_Hello my Queen," Rachel remembered the King telling her to always refer to his wife in that way._

"_Please call me Mali." _

"_Are you sure? Cause your husband said to…"_

"_You don't always have to do what my husband says."_

"_No offense ma'am but I kind of do," Rachel shrugged her shoulders._

"_Because of the arrangement," the Queen smiled._

_Rachel chuckled and nodded._

"_If it makes you feel more comfortable you can call me Mali when it's just the two of us"_

_Rachel smiled. "I like that thank you."_

_Queen Mali smiled and nodded. "So all the wedding arrangements are done. All we have to do is have a dress made for you."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yes. My servant will take your measurements and three days from now, you'll see your dress." _

_,,,,,,,,,,_

_Rachel looked at herself in the full mirror while the Queen and the seamstress made sure the wedding dress was fitted well and the right size. She couldn't help it and tears appeared in her eyes, which of course the Queen noticed. "Will you excuse us?"_

"_Of course my Queen," the seamstress walked out._

"_What's wrong Rachel?"_

"_Oh nothing I'm okay."_

_Since that moment in the tearoom the Queen and Rachel had gotten along very well and Rachel could always talk to her about almost anything._

"_Rachel you know you can tell me anything. I know that this isn't ideal and that you wouldn't do this unless you had no other choice."_

"_I'm sorry." Rachel whispered while the tears escaped._

"_It's okay."_

_Rachel took a deep breath and pushed the tears away. "It's just-I know this is the right thing for me. If I didn't do this, I would be in a bit of a financial trouble but as the days get closer, it just makes it harder to go through with it… This is the craziest thing I've ever done being this desperate." Mali was going to speak but Rachel beat her to it. "But I promise you Mali that I will walk down the aisle and marry your son."_

_Mali sighed knowing exactly how Rachel felt. "Sweetheart, thank you for doing this. And even though this is only for a year, I think you and my son will get along. He's headstrong but also very caring when he wants to be." She paused looking at Rachel. "You know the King and I were also an arranged marriage."_

_Rachel eyes widened. "Really?"_

_Mali nodded. "And we grew to respect each other, to like each other until we fell in love."_

"_Well, I'm fine with just being friends. I don't think I wouldn't be cut out for this lifestyle. I'm not even middle class let alone royalty."_

"_Let's just take one day at a time okay darling?"_

_Rachel nodded and dried her face of any trace of tears while the Queen called back the seamstress._

"_Oh and there is one important fact that you need to know about my son."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_,,,,,,,,,,_

Rachel finished eating when she saw the King walk towards her.

"It's time for the dance."

Rachel nodded and stood up joining her husband on the dance floor.

"You look nice." He said in a serious face.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled even though it was fake.

The music began and they started slow dancing while she thought about the past weeks event.

,,,,,,,,,,

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel was in her room when there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in."_

_Rachel' private servant smiled as she walked into the room. "Miss, the King is expecting you in the lounge area."_

"_Thank you Abria."_

_,,,,,,,,,,_

_Rachel walked towards the lounge and knocked waiting to hear the King's voice._

"_Enter."_

_Rachel opened the door and smiled timidly at the King who stood by the window._

"_I take it you have made yourself at home?"_

"_It's really nice thank you my King." She felt so weird calling him that._

"_Very well. The reason I called you here today is because it's time to meet your future husband."_

_She smiled nervously still not quite grasping this whole situation she had gotten herself into. She jumped a little when a man came walking in complaining about something or other. There was no denying he was very handsome but extremely rude and full of shit. But then she had to do a double take. She looked at the King then at the Prince and couldn't believe her eyes._

"_Son this is your future wife Miss Rachel Berry. Miss my son and future King Levy Noah Puckerman NZinga."_

_The Prince scoffed. "Really? That's your name? What kind of name is Rachel Berry? Look at that nose. You are clearly Jewish. Why am I marrying Jewish? This is the best you could find? I see you've lost your touch father," he smirked._

"_As you can see this is my son the rude and extremely arrogant future King."_

"_Nice to meet you," Rachel said._

"_Charmed," he said sarcastically._

"_You don't have to be so rude. I am doing you a favor after all," Rachel couldn't help it but then realized what she had said and hoped the King wouldn't kill her for that._

"_I see you have some balls," the prince said unimpressed._

"_And I see you've lost yours somewhere in this palace."_

_The King chuckled but cleared his throat before either one would notice. _

"_Are you going to let her speak to me like that?"_

"_Now that you have met, you both are excused."_

_The Prince scoffed one more time looking at Rachel up and down shaking his head and walked away._

"_What an asshole," she whispered._

"_Miss Berry, go and relax, tomorrow is a big day and you need your rest."_

"_Um sir I mean my King, he's not…" she didn't even know how to bring it up without sounding racist._

"_You might be asking yourself why he isn't African American."_

_She nodded._

"_My wife and I were never able to conceive so we ended up adopting him."_

"_I'm sorry for asking but that doesn't affect the next throne in line?"_

"_Not anymore." He said. "No off you go. Tomorrow is a big day."_

"_Thank you sir I mean my King. Good night."_

_Rachel walked out and headed to her room._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**TBC**_

_**So this story just popped into my head but a lot of things might not be true or real. Keep that in mind when you read this story. I'm just writing this for fun. I'm not in any way gonna be a writer cause I'm not as good as some of you haha anyway please let me know if you're interested in reading this one.**_


	2. New Life, For Now At Least

_**WOW! The response for this story totally made my day! Thank you all so much! That's the reason why I'm updating tonight! Now I want to remind you that this story is AU… Not Glee high school or the Puckleberry we fell in love with in Glee. These two are different. Maybe you'll see a little bit of the characters in them but still it's AU. I'm sorry if it's weird. I'll do my best to make it up to you throughout the story. **_

_**Mistakes are mine… I don't owe anything so don't sue.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,**_

Rachel and the Prince finished dancing and he gave her a kiss on the cheek for show of course and a couple of guys pulled him to the side while Rachel walked towards the balcony needing a break from all of it.

As she rested her elbows against the cement railing she heard heels behind her.

"It was a beautiful ceremony."

Rachel looked over her shoulder at the Queen and smiled. "It was."

"I know this is a lot for you to take in but I want to thank you again for this."

Rachel nodded.

"My son is a lot to handle and he is quite conceited but I love him so much. I honestly don't care if he is gay bisexual or whatever but the King does."

"So you don't agree with this?"

"An Arranged marriage? No but then again it turned out to be the best thing that happened in my life." The Queen smiled at her.

Rachel laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "Thank you for taking me in."

"You are a wonderful young woman Rachel."

"Thank you again."

The Prince walked out and saw his mom and new wife laughing and whispering.

"What's going on?" asked the Prince. His smile fake towards Rachel who in return rolled her eyes then he smiled at his mother as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Girl talk," the Queen said. "I have to get back to our guests. Try to have a decent conversation you two."

The Queen walked away and the Prince eyed Rachel suspiciously which she didn't appreciate.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"What's going on with you and my mother?"

"It's none of your business," she turned so she could face straight ahead.

"I demand you tell me." He said sternly.

"No," she scoffed.

He glared at her. "Now that you are my wife you have to do what I tell you."

She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "I have to do nothing of the sort. That was not part of the contract."

"Listen you b…"

"No you listen. I married you because I was desperate, you married me because you love to party a ridiculous amount and apparently that is not a good image for the future King. So you better get something straight. Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do because then you have another thing coming," she finished talking and her chest heaved.

"No one has ever dared talked to me like that," he glared at her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything _dear,_" she smirked. She looked him up and down watching his body language and his physic and raised and eyebrow.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You don't look gay," she said.

He scoffed. "Not that is any of your business but it happens when you drink to much."

"That's your excuse?" she scoffed.

"Oh please. I like to party. There's nothing wrong with that. Who are you to judge?" he glared pissed that he had to defend his stupidity. Shut up he knows its stupid to party the way he does.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. We have to join our guests. Remember we love each other and can't keep them waiting."

He watched in awe as his wife walked away from him. She was definitely not like the other girls who fawned over him once they would find out who he was. This was going to be a very interesting and frustrating year between the two and he was dead set against making her life a living hell or at least make her uncomfortable in any way possible in private of course.

,,,,,,,,,,

Once the guests had left, Rachel and the Prince headed to their palace in a private town car with tinted black windows. On the ride where she was going to be living for a whole year, her and the prince were ignoring each other. She didn't need to talk to him because her job was already done. They got married. Now she had to wait until they have to go out to greet the people and do whatever the hell royalty did.

Her eyes widened in amazement as the town car arrived to the palace. She was in awe and loved the outside and exterior of the place. She wondered how the inside looked.

The palace was not at all like Rachel had imagined. Instead of a huge palace in the middle of all the chaos and tourists in Africa, it was a small-secluded cozy private palace by the beach. She couldn't wait to go and tan and enjoy the ocean.

When they got out of the car, there were six servants greeting them and Rachel smiled recognizing one of them.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Welcome home Miss," Abria smiled.

"Why are you talking to the servants as if they were your friends?" he asked haughtily.

"Because she is my friend," she said annoyed.

The Prince rolled his eyes and walked inside when one of the servants opened the door for them.

Rachel shook her head and walked inside as well. "Thank you," she said politely to the man holding the door.

Rachel looked around not wanting to miss any detail of the beautiful small palace she would be living in for the next year. She changed in her room and when it was time for dinner, she joined the Prince.

It was a long table at least for twelve people to sit but it was only Rachel in one end and the Prince in the other. She tried making the best of it but he was making it extremely difficult. They were eating in silence and the Prince would snap at the servants if they did something wrong. To her eyes they didn't.

She scoffed. "You don't have to be so rude."

The prince rolled his eyes and glared at her.

Rachel was annoyed and got up from the table. "Abria thank you for this. Tell Ellee that the meal is fantastic but from now on I'll be eating in my room alone."

"Where are you going?" he asked shocked of her attitude.

Rachel ignored him and he got up pushing the chair away making it crash with the wall while he crossed his arms.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled a little bit.

She started to walk away but before she left the room she looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Days later, Rachel walked down the palace and ended up in a library. As soon as she walked in, she noticed the decoration and it reminded her of Beauty and the Beast. She looked around and caressed some of the bookshelves and even some of the books. After taking it all in, she sighed and walked out closing the two doors behind her.

As she walked the path to her room, she stopped in various rooms and couldn't help but smile. One room was dedicated to only portraits of the past royal families and that made her wonder if she was going to be in this room even if she was only going to be married for a year.

The next room she went into was sort of like an arts and craft. There were so many fabrics and tools and anything she remembered seeing in a Michael's or Joanne store. If she was bored enough, she might even come in here and work on something.

The next room she didn't know how she had missed it before because it was sort of like a bachelors entertaining place. She wondered if the Prince used this room a lot. There were two pool tables, a bar on the right wall, and a couple of small round tables for four. There was also a sound system by the corner and it looked kind of professional.

But the thing that shocked her the most was the stage with a stripper pole right in the middle. Her eyes widened and then she shivered thinking how disgusting that was. She hoped it was clean. Yet deep down inside she always wondered how it would feel to dance that way. She shook her head and walked away closing the door behind her hoping she would never have to go in there unless someone was dying.

She couldn't believe what a treasure this palace was and she was pretty sure the Prince didn't appreciate it as much since he was raised and used to this world.

,,,,,,,,,,

Three days had passed and they hadn't spoken to each other since the unfortunate dinner. She figured he stayed in his side of the palace entertaining his friends and she would just take walks by the beach or read by the pool.

,,,,,,,,,,

It was a beautiful day so Rachel decided to take a swim in the beach. She didn't know how much she missed the beach until she got in. She hadn't been to the beach since she could remember. She never had the money for transportation or she was to tired to even try and go after long days making ends meat.

Abria always went with her to the beach of course. She helped carry Rachel's stuff, even when Rachel insisted she didn't need help but Abria stood her ground.

So after Rachel insisted that Abria relax and read a book or something, she finally went to the water to clear her mind.

Then after a swim, Rachel put on a cover up around her waist while Abria opened the umbrella and they began to walk down the beach.

The Prince had been watching from the palace and then turned around back inside.

"Abria?" Rachel asked.

"Yes miss?"

"How long have you known the Prince?" she asked looking straight ahead.

"Let's see I started when I was 15 and was Mali's servant so that makes it 11 years."

Rachel looked at Abria and then straight ahead once again. "I don't like the word servant."

"I'm sorry miss."

"It's okay Abria. Let's just say you worked for Mali."

Abria smiled. "Okay."

"So why are you working for me now?"

"Because Mrs. Mali insisted that I keep you company."

"Wow, that's… well I'm honored Abria. Thank you!" Rachel smiled.

"You are most welcomed miss." Abria smiled. "We should head back it's getting late and I'm helping Ellee with dinner tonight. Is that alright miss?"

"Of course Abria. Please don't ever be afraid to speak your mind around me. I understand if you can't around them but you can trust me."

"Thank you miss."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was in the kitchen with the help baking cupcakes and brownies. This was a Friday tradition since the moment she came to the palace. She dipped her finger in the chocolate bowl frosting and licked it. "Mmm this taste really good guys. Great job!"

The Prince walked in with a scowl on his face. "We leave tomorrow to America be ready before noon." He left without letting Rachel give an answer.

It had been two months since they had gotten married and they never spoke to each other unless absolutely necessary.

"Yes dear," she said sarcastically to no one and in return the help tried hiding his or her laugh.

"Miss we should start packing," Abria said.

"Okay. Thank you everyone. You are welcomed to take them back to your families."

"Thank you miss," Rachel heard throughout the kitchen she smiled and walked out with Abria.

,,,,,,,,,,

"What should I wear?" she asked looking through her walking closet.

"The Queen sent a lot of new clothes for you she thought you might like. It's not too conservative. I think it's almost your style."

Abria said as she showed the clothes to Rachel.

"They are beautiful."

"In did miss."

"All right, let's do this."

**TBC**

_**Don't kick my butt please I promise they will be together in the end but it's going to be a process ;p until next time!**_


	3. Washington, DC

_**Hola my beautiful readers! Here is another chapter! Your positive reviews make my day! Hope you keep enjoying it. I can't please every one sorry if some of you don't agree with what I write. No one is forcing you to read this ;p Things between our favorite couple are going to start getting interesting from now on. **_

_**Mistakes are mine and I don't own anything that you might recognize.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

In the private royal jet, Rachel was seating across from the Prince while she read the memo on what they had to do and whom they were going to meet. If it were up to the Prince, he would prefer seating somewhere else.

He was annoyed by just her presence. Ugh he needed to get laid.

The King and Queen were seating in another room of the plane for their own privacy.

Rachel eyes widened as she read the papers they gave her when she saw whom they were going to meet. It was the President of the United States and his wife. They were having dinner with all-important people all around the world.

"So remember to act in love, hold hands, stolen kisses but not to much cause then it looks fake," said Jawara, one of the men who happen to be the King's right hand and soon to be the Prince's right hand.

"I know Jawara, you've told us a million times," the Prince said as he kept watching a movie but could clearly tell how annoyed he was.

"Sorry Jawara he hasn't gotten his daily sexual escapade." Rachel said although she noticed the Prince sort of respected Jawara a little bit more even if he was a complete jerk either way.

Jawara wanted to laugh but then saw the Prince face and got serious. "Anyway relax for a little bit cause we will land soon enough and it is going to be chaos. But don't worry Miss we are all here to guide you through it."

"Thank you very much Jawara."

Jawara smiled and left to give them privacy.

Rachel went back to reading the folder and trying to memorize a couple of people so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She felt eyes on her and when she looked at the Prince, sure enough he was glaring at her. She glared back and went back to read.

"What's your angle?" he asked rudely.

"What do you mean?" she asked without looking at him.

"Why are you always nice to everyone when you don't expect anything in return?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"I guess it's just the way I was raised, being a commoner and all," she said sarcastically.

"You're such an annoying, frustrating, wannabe miss perfect and I can't wait to get a divorce." He shoot daggers at her.

"Well you're an egotistical, arrogant, conceited, presumptuous, hopeless, know it all ass."

"Wow those are big words. Did it hurt trying to come up with them?"

Rachel scoffed and glared at him but went back to look at her folder. "I can't believe you're going to be King," she whispered but making sure he heard her.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He couldn't believe someone would question him.

"You heard me." She said without looking at him.

"How dare…?" he couldn't finish cause he was interrupted.

"We are getting ready to land," Jawara said from the door.

"Thank you," said Rachel.

"Yes thank you Jawara," the Prince said mocking his wife.

"Mature," she said sarcastically.

The Prince smirked at her while she glared at him as the plane landed. They weren't breaking eye contact any time soon until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Are you two done?"

The Prince and Rachel looked at the King with an amused Queen beside him.

"I apologize my King." Rachel said.

"Sorry father."

"Okay everyone. We are a big happy family. Let's go." Jawara said as he opened the door and Rachel was surprised at the screaming and cheering.

The King and Queen stood at the top of the stairs waving and then started to walk down the stairs. Then the Prince and Rachel did the same. She couldn't believe this and heart was beating really fast hoping she would do a good job and not disappoint her royal family.

"Pretty cool huh?" he whispered in her ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled lovingly at him, she was actress after all, and the crowd who was there for them to see them went wild.

The Prince and Rachel walked down the stairs hand in hand and headed to the crowd. They shook hands with as many people as they could and signing pictures of what Rachel noticed was the wedding. She couldn't believe this but loved every minute of it.

"Okay let's go. We're on a schedule."

Rachel and the Prince walked away from the crowd joining the King and Queen in their town car. The Prince and Rachel waved one last time before getting inside as well.

"Wow," that's all Rachel could say.

The Queen smiled at her. "Incredible right?"

"I didn't expect that. Honestly I didn't know you were famous." Rachel admitted.

"Why do you think our son acts the way he does?" the King says monotone.

"Darling," said the Queen.

"I'm sorry dear," the King looked at the Queen lovingly.

An hour later, they arrived at The Mandarin Hotel, in Washington DC were they would be staying for four days.

,,,,,,,,,,

The King and Queen were staying in the Presidential Suite while the Prince and Rachel stayed in the Oriental Suite next to them.

"Wait we are actually sharing a room?" Rachel asked shockingly as she eyed the single king bed.

"Miss its part of the whole charade." Jawara said.

Rachel nodded and walked out to the living room. "Well you will be taking the couch." She looked at the Prince.

He scoffed. "Like hell I am. I am the future King. Have never slept on a couch and I am definitely not sleeping on _that_ couch."

She rolled her eyes as she turned on the TV and noticed the news was showing their arrival. She was in awe as she saw how good of an actress she was because she looked happy and very professional.

"I'll be back later," the Prince walked to the door but stopped when Jawara spoke.

"The dinner is at 8, get dressed and be ready by 6 please," Jawara said by the door.

The Prince walked out.

Jawara sighed and shook his head. "Miss if there is anything you need."

"I'm good thank you Jawara." Rachel smiled.

"If you want to order something to eat or drink go right ahead. I'll be back later to make sure you two didn't kill each other."

She laughed and nodded as he left the room.

Rachel went to the luggage and took out her dress. She was excited to wear it because it was so her. She laid it on the bed with her shoes next to it and then went out to order room service.

She was eating a cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake when the Prince came back. She didn't care so she didn't even acknowledge him and just kept watching TV while she ate.

"Jeez woman we are going to a dinner. How can you eat all that? That's a mans meal." He said impressed but still sounded rudely.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why are you back so soon? Couldn't find a willing body?"

"I'm going to take a nap."

"And you're telling me why?" she asked without looking at him.

He groaned in annoyance and walked to the bedroom.

She remembered she had put her dress and shoes on the bed so she walked to see if he threw it on the floor but when she walked in, the dress was hanging on the closet with the shoes underneath it. She walked back to the table and finished eating.

Maybe he wasn't a complete asshole.

The Prince walked out of the room rubbing his eyes expecting to see his wife watching TV or whatever but he saw her sleeping on the couch. He made sure to clean around her and rolled the table out of the room and then picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in the living room but in the bedroom. She walked out to see if he was out there but there was no sign of him so she went to take a shower and get ready for the dinner.

The Prince closed the suite door and when he walked into the room he stopped dead in his track. Rachel was in a dress, her hair made and putting her second shoe on.

"Wow you actually look hot. If you weren't so annoying and uptight I would fuck you," he smirked with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

Her eyes widened in shocked. "You're repulsive," she glared at him and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look good and it felt amazing him giving her a compliment but he was an asshole and he didn't deserve anything from her. "You should start getting ready we leave in an hour."

"Luckily for you it doesn't take much for me to look hot."

She rolled her eyes and walked out to the living room.

,,,,,,,,,,

The King, Queen, the Prince and Rachel got out of the town car and walked inside The White House. There were already a lot of people there and still more to come.

"King _NZinga_ welcome."

"Mr. President thank you for having us. You know my wife and my son." The President smiled as he shook their hands. "And this is my son's wife and future Queen Rachel."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. President." Rachel smiled. She was acting professional but internally she was freaking out. Not everyone had the privilege to meet him let alone talk to him.

Rachel watched as her new family walked towards their table and she followed right behind them. She couldn't believe she was here in The White House and it was just the beginning of being the Prince's wife.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was exhausted as the Prince opened the door to their suite and they both walked in. She walked towards the room to change. "I'll change and come right out."

The Prince said walking behind her as he removed his suit jacket. "Look we are grown ups and the bed is big enough. If you don't mind we can share."

Rachel looked at him suspiciously. "No I'll sleep on the couch. After all you are the future King right?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"Since when?" she glared at him. "We don't like each other. So don't do me any favors," she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

"Ugh you're such a bitch," he muttered.

"I heard that," she yelled from the bathroom.

"I meant you to," he yelled back.

When she was done in the bathroom, she walked out and stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at his naked chest and unbuttoned pants.

He smirked. "What? I can't change in front of my wife?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She lied on the couch and soon fell asleep with a half naked someone on her mind.

In the morning, Rachel awoke from the smell of eggs and bacon. She got up and turned around seeing her 'husband' eating and another plate untouched which she figured it was hers. She went to the room first to brush her teeth and then joined him.

"Morning," she said as she took a bite of her breakfast that she had picked the night before so Jawara would know what to order for them.

"S'up," he said without looking at her.

She ate in silence while she felt his gaze on her. "It's not polite to stare," she said without looking at him.

"You're my wife, I can look all I want," he smirked.

She dropped her forked loudly to make it more dramatic than necessary. "I have to get ready," she got up and walked away to the room and away from his annoying stares.

**TBC**

**I know there wasn't much in this episode but you'll see soon enough! Please review cause they make me want to update sooner! Until next time…**

**P.s. Would you like to see what she's wearing in this story? If so can you please tell me where to post them?**


	4. The Bahamas

_**Wow the response to this story is jaw dropping! I didn't know you guys were going to love it this much and now I'm hoping I don't disappoint. Yes the pressure is on hahaha well we'll see ;p Here is another update! Hope you like it! Those that I haven't respond to the reviews I'm really sorry haven't had the time but I appreciate them whole-heartedly! Oh and I'm still trying to figure out how I want to show you guys what Rachel wears throughout the story since I've been given a few ideas. Remember this is AU so if you see something out of character is because I did on purpose.**_

_**Mistakes are mine. I don't owe anything thing in this story except the idea. So don't sue cause I ain't gots the money!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

That day they were going to a lunch for a more private party. It wasn't as formal as the dinner and when she looked at her dress she noticed how short the dress was but if it was in her luggage then it was appropriate.

The Prince and Rachel were smiling at each other and talking to all the guests. She would raise her eyebrow at him when men would praise what a beautiful wife he had. He wanted to roll his eyes but at the same time agree with them. Figures.

,,,,,,,,,,

Their last day in the State, the King and Queen had a surprised for the young newlyweds.

"The Zoo?" the Prince asked mockingly.

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Your wife seems to be excited." The King said annoyed at his spoiled son.

The Prince rolled his eyes. "Yea because she's never been to one and doesn't know how fucking boring it is."

"Language son," the Queen said sternly.

"Sorry mother."

"Be ready in an hour. Dress a little bit formal but comfortable. We will have the whole Zoo to ourselves." The King said and walked away.

Rachel was beyond excited and went to change.

"Son don't ruin this for her. If you don't like it act like you do and be the man I know you are so she can enjoy today's trip." The Queen said to her son.

The Prince sighed. "Fine mother."

,,,,,,,,,,

The royal family of four plus their personal help and Jawara arrived around early afternoon to the Zoo. It was a beautiful sunny day and Rachel was vibrating with excitement but she was trying to keep it down so as not to seem crazy.

The Prince would never admit it but he was enjoying Rachel's reaction to every single animal they saw. He'd try to hide his own smile but ended up not giving a crap and smiled every time she did.

They went to see the wild life since it was early and that's when they could get a better view of every wild animal.

"We can get this for free back at home you know." The Prince commented not being able to hold back after two hours of the tour.

"What did I say?" The Queen asked him.

"Sorry but it's true." He shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel ooh'd and awe'd when she spotted, lions, lioness, tigers, elephants, giraffes, etc.

After another half an hour, the wild life tour was over. Then they headed to the birds section. Rachel looked at each one whispering her ooh's and ahh's once again in amazement.

Once they were done, they were headed to the aquarium. The Queen was smiling from ear to ear for another completely different reason. Without them noticing, Rachel held the Prince's hand and he followed her with ease. Not a complaint in an hour so far.

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw the beluga whales. "These are my favorite." She smiled and stood there by the glass window in awe. "So beautiful. It makes me so sad every time I think about them being extinct."

The Prince agreed but he wasn't looking at the whales. She looked so sad for just a moment he wanted to fix that. "Father can we see them closer?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged." The King nodded to Jawara.

"Right away my King." Jawara said and walked away.

Ten minutes later, Rachel's mouth was opened with shock as she walked into the beluga's home still holding the Prince's hand.

"Whoa babe can't feel my hand." The Prince said amused.

Rachel blushed. "Sorry," she let go of his hand and smiled at him.

Even if the Zoo was closed the employees were still working so they had to keep the act up as a newlywed happy couple.

"It's okay baby," he smiled at her and kissed her lips.

Rachel smiled back and then turned to look at the whales.

"Would you like to touch them?" an employee asked.

"Can I?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, come over."

Rachel walked to where the employee got on his knees and after putting a towel for her she got on her knees as well. They were on the edge close to the water and Rachel gasped in awe when she saw the beluga whales swimming towards them.

"This little girl right here is Precious and this big guy is Rambo." The employee said.

Rachel laughed at the names and smiled. "They are so beautiful."

"Put your hand out low and when they are comfortable enough they'll approach you."

Rachel did just that and held her hand out excitedly. Seconds passed and Precious had swan up a little so Rachel could caress her. "Oh my God." She smiled with tears in her eyes. She held her other hand out and sure enough Rambo did the same. This was definitely one of the best things that had ever happened in her life.

The Prince couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. She looked like she was going to float away with happiness. She really did love those whales.

"When I was in 6th grade I had to do a paper about the beluga whales and I immediately fell in love them." She told the employee but everyone in the beluga room heard her.

"Me too but I was older. I think it was in the 8th grade." The employee smiled.

Rachel smiled and then looked at the beluga whales.

"We should keep moving," Jawara said.

"Oh my yes. I'm sorry. I forgot the time." Rachel blushed. "Bye Precious. Bye Rambo." She caressed them one more time and then got up with the help of the employee. "Thank you so much for this. I think this is probably the best day of my life." She looked at the Prince and said, "After my wedding day of course."

"And wedding night," the Prince wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as they all made their way out to the rest of the zoo. "Thank you my King."

"You're welcome Rachel," the King smiled and they kept walking.

They stopped to see a few more animals and then made a detour to the gift shop.

"Rachel look what I found," the Queen said.

Rachel smiled when she saw the Queen holding a beluga whale plush. "That's so cute"

"I'm getting it for you."

"No my Queen. You don't have to."

"A reminder of what happened today." The Queen smiled warmly.

"Thank you Mali," she whispered so the King wouldn't hear her.

"The cashier told me, the employees took pictures of us as well to remind us of this day." The Prince walked up to them holding a Dvd.

"Cool," Rachel smiled.

"How about we call it a day kids. I'm not as young as I use to be." The Queen said.

"Oh please mom you are still very young."

"Time to go everyone." Jawara said.

After spending all day at the zoo, more than 6 hours, they headed back to the hotel.

,,,,,,,,,,

Jawara opened the door and the Prince and Rachel walked in. "Goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Jawara." Rachel smiled.

"Night," the Prince said.

Rachel sighed with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Today is the first day I actually enjoyed being married to you. You were amazing. Thank you." She said as she went to the bedroom leaving a shocked Prince to think about the day once again.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Rachel smiled widely once again as she walked hand in hand with her husband towards the private plane while the crowd went wild with them and the King and Queen in front of them. The Prince whispered things in Rachel ear and the girls would scream even more probably thinking it's all romantic words.

If they only knew

"Do you feel special being in my arm and walking by all these fans?" the Prince said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel looked at him lovingly but whispering so only he could hear her. "You're an ass," she said while fixing his tie.

He smirked down at her. "You're quite the actress."

She looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "Oh you have no idea."

They walked up to the top of the stairs but before they walked into the private plane they waved and smiled for the cameras one last time.

"Okay people we must be heading out," Jawara said as he saw the Prince and Rachel walk back inside the plane.

"Finally," said Rachel as she stopped smiling as she walked to seat down. She was beyond exhausted. One of the flight attendants gave her a bottled water and aspiring. "Thanks you're a life savor."

"You're welcome Miss."

Rachel noticed the Prince sat across from her but ignored him anyways. After she took the aspirin she closed her eyes.

"Next stop, the Bahamas," Jawara said as he gave the Prince a glass of scotch.

Rachel opened her eyes and sat up. "Jawara I'm sorry what?"

"The Bahamas Miss."

"I thought we were going home."

"No Miss there will be a couple of countries we have to stop first because the King has meetings planned from earlier this year. Also they might take some tours to sight see. Then we will be back home."

"Oh okay."

"The flight is 2 hours. I'll wake you when it's time to change clothes."

"Thanks Jawara," she sighed as she sat back down and got comfortable, or as comfortable you can be in the clothes she had on, and closed her eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had changed in another suit and it was probably her favorite so far.

"Did you read the folder?" asked the Prince. "I don't want you making a fool of myself and my family."

Rachel glared at him as she brushed her hair. "I think I can handle it. Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said sarcastically.

"Okay everyone we are about to land. Get ready to once again play the roll of a life time." Jawara grinned at Rachel.

Rachel laughed with Jawara. "You're awesome you know that?"

"Only around you and the Prince Miss," Jawara smiled at her.

"Stop flirting with my wife," the Prince glared.

"Jealous?" Rachel asked.

"You are my wife and he is the help. No flirting." He said sternly.

"Oh shut up. I'll do what I want." She glared back.

"Not unless we are in the public eye," he smirked as he got closer and held her close to him her front pressed against his side and he could feel her breasts and his dick twitched. Shut up. He is a man and hasn't gotten laid in weeks.

,,,,,,,,,,

The door opened and the crowd went wild. Rachel and the Prince walked out and waved after the King and Queen and then walked down the stairs towards the screaming girls.

"They are so cute," said Rachel to the Prince as they made their way down the carpet and flashes were going off all over the place.

"Looks like they like you," he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

They waved to them as they got in the town car.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel's eyes widened in awe as she saw they were getting closer to Atlantis Resort.

Jawara gave a tip to the employee that brought the luggage and walked up to the couple. "Okay so we have the dinner tonight and tomorrow you two are going to an unfortunate village."

"Oh I didn't know you did those kinds of things," said Rachel as she unbuttoned the first two buttons and didn't miss the way the Prince looked at her.

"Yes Miss. We have been going to a lot of different villages to help those in need and just bring a little bit of hope as well."

"That's incredible," she smiled to herself. "And the King and Queen aren't going?"

"No they have other plans. I'll be back to make sure you two are ready for tonight."

"Thanks Jawara see you later."

Rachel walked out to the balcony and inhaled the air and loved the smell of the ocean. She looked out seeing families and tourists at the pool and beach. She sighed knowing that now that she was part of an image she couldn't go about and do her thing. She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's just a year."

"Jeez do you hate me that much?" he asked from the opened doors to the balcony.

She jumped and turned around seeing him in his pants, his shirt opened revealing his abs. "Prince…"

"Call me Puck or Noah, although I prefer Puck," he said.

"Noah" of course she would pick the one he didn't prefer. "I don't owe you an explanation but you don't make it easy for people or at least me to like you."

She walked passed him and into the room him following right behind. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Oh please you should know by now I will never do what you want me to do," she said as she grabbed her things and went to the bathroom leaving the Prince pissed off.

**TBC**

_**There you have it! A little more between these two newlyweds. Let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can! Take care guys. Peace & Love!**_


	5. The Unfortunate Village

_**Okay you know what? The response has been over the moon! You guys are freaking awesome. I can't believe it! I decided to update a little sooner because I love you guys and because unfortunately I won't have the time to update in a while. Hopefully I'm wrong and surprise you but don't hold your breath ;p So without further ado here it is!**_

_**Mistakes are mine and obviously I don't own anything so do not sue me.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,**_

Rachel knocked on the King and Queen's door alone and waited to be opened.

When she had gotten out of the bathroom she didn't see him anywhere. So she had gotten dressed and ready for the dinner that night and then headed to her in-laws room.

"Wow Rachel you look beautiful." The Queen said when Rachel walked into the suite.

Rachel blushed and walked into the room looking at the Queen's dress. "You look beautiful too Mali."

This dinner was a little more formal so they were wearing a long dress.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we can leave," Jawara said looking into his phone typing into it when he looked up at Rachel and smiled. "Very nice."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and from the corner of her eye saw the Prince walk into the suite as well.

"Jawara are you flirting with my wife again?" asked the Prince while he eyed Rachel up and down and then looking back at Jawara.

"My apologies sir."

"Noah stop acting like you care." Rachel said calmly.

"Oh we are calling by our names now huh?" the Queen smirked at her son.

"Don't start mother," he glared at her. Only close people to him called him Noah so for Rachel to call him that, he must be warming up to her. The Queen smiled excitedly.

The King appeared from the bedroom and cleared his throat. "Are we ready?"

"Yes my love," the Queen held the King's arm and they walked out.

"Okay you two lets go," said Jawara as he stood by the door waiting for the young couple to walk.

"After you my dear," said the Prince smirking.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

,,,,,,,,,,

The dinner was very fancy. Anybody who was anybody was in that room. Rachel was seated next to the Prince and next to him were the Queen and King.

That night Rachel learned there was still many Kings and Queens around the world and all were passionate about what the work each of them did.

The Prince was in awe as Rachel made small talk with everyone on their own table and how professional she behaved and the confidence she radiated.

Just like a future Queen.

He shook his head in disbelief. He knows he's going crazy now thinking like that. He chuckled which made Rachel look at him.

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously yet smiling as the loving newlyweds they were.

He leaned in close to her enough to feel his breath against her face but not enough to kiss her. "It's inappropriate," he smirked.

"That hasn't stopped you before," she whispered, as she looked him in the eyes.

The table was intrigued at the young couple whispering to each other while their faces where only inches apart.

"I know but people are staring," he whispered back and gave her a peck on the lips.

She cleared her throat smiling at him and then resumed talking with one of another many King's daughters.

The Prince cleared his throat and looked at his mother who was amused. "Shut it."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel put her clutch on the table close to the door as the Prince closed the door behind them. She walked to the room and grabbed her pajamas to change. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that he wasn't in the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him seating on the couch.

"You slept on the couch last time so now it's my turn."

She was exhausted and didn't want to argue so she walked back to the room.

"Good night."

,,,,,,,,,,

It was almost 1 in the afternoon when the Prince and Rachel sat in the back seat of the town car where they would take them to a small village deep in the country. She was getting nervous the closer they would get. She didn't know what to expect but had an idea from what they showed on TV and the pictures Jawara had showed her.

When they got there Rachel wanted to cry. How can people live like this? She could tell the volunteers from the unfortunate ones. There was a lot of wet mud from the rain that morning, women barely dressed, kids only wearing makeshift underwear made of quilt, she could go on.

"I shouldn't have worn white pants," she whispered.

"Come on," the Prince said taking her hand and both walking away from the town car.

There were no houses or buildings, just various sizes of shelters made of bamboos and tree branches.

Rachel and the Prince walked towards the head volunteer and introduced themselves.

"It's great to have you here. My name is Angela. You'll meet the rest of my helpers while you walk around."

"What can we do to help?"

"Right now we are getting lunch ready for them. It's not a lot cause we don't have the funds but we have rice, chicken and milk and water lots of water," said Angela while she got the plates ready.

"Okay where do you want me?" Rachel wanted to help as much as she could.

"There's going to be a line in a bit. You can talk to them and make them feel important by listening to them."

Rachel nodded. "My husband can help serve food."

"That'd be great," Angela smiled as the Prince kissed Rachel on the cheek and went to help serve the food while Rachel got ready to talk to the kids.

So for an hour Rachel made small talk with the poor people while they waited in line to eat. She learned that they always looked forward when the volunteers came because they knew they were going to eat well than what they usually ate during the normal days. They also received pants and shirts to wear for a while until the next time the volunteers come back again with more.

Rachel was now walking around watching everything and everyone and it was very emotional but she couldn't and wouldn't cry in front of them. She noticed a little girl in a corner just looking around her. She was only wearing the quilt around her waist to cover her bottom private parts.

"Hi," said Rachel.

"Hi," said the little girl shyly.

"What are you doing over here alone?" Rachel asked softly so she would scare her.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and kept looking at Rachel. Rachel got on her knees so she could be face to face with the little girl.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five," the little girl whispered.

"Wow you're so big," smiled Rachel and sighed in relief when she saw the girl smiling back a little. "What's your name?"

"Aggie," the little girl whispered.

"Hi Aggie my name is Rachel."

"That's pretty."

"Thank you. I think you're name is pretty too," the little girl smiled. "Did you eat?"

Aggie shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

Aggie nodded.

"Come on," Aggie grabbed Rachel hand and they walked towards Angela.

The Prince watched from afar in awe and amazement. His wife truly and honestly had the biggest heart his ever known a person to have. He kept watching until he had to go back and help out.

"Look who I found hiding out." Rachel said walking towards Angela.

Angela smiled and got a plate ready for Aggie. Rachel took it and they went to seat on a table. Since most of the people had already eaten there was more space.

Aggie started to eat really fast.

"Whoa Aggie sweetie stop. If you eat that fast you'll get sick."

"I'm sorry," Aggie started to cry softly.

"Oh honey. No please don't cry. I just don't want you to get sick," Rachel picked up Aggie and sat her on her lap. "Come on I'll help you and you can tell me more about you." Rachel smiled and waited for Aggie to respond.

Aggie smiled and nodded excitedly.

Rachel learned Aggie had lost her siblings and mother to hunger and she was alone but stayed with other kids in one of the shelters.

By the time they got in the car, Rachel clothes were covered in mud and the Prince was also dirty.

"Don't worry about the clothes, I'll get you knew ones." The Prince said looking at her.

She didn't say anything. She just wanted to get back and cry in privacy. She waved at the kids who watched her leave and then sighed when the car had left the place.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had taken a shower and went to lie on the couch while the Prince took his shower. She started thinking about the day's event and out of nowhere she began to cry softly. Tears ran down her face and she just let go after holding it in all day. Suddenly she feels arms around her picking her up and moving towards the room.

She kept crying softly and sniffled when she saw the Prince get on the other side of the bed and pulled her towards him so he could wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his naked chest and cried herself to sleep.

**TBC**

**I know. I know. Don't hit me. It was sad in the end but come on our favorite couple looked like they made some progress huh?**


	6. Shopping

_**Here is a second one in a row. I feel that you all should have a smile on your face before going to bed or least after reading this and since the last chapter was sad but beautiful and I won't be able to update like I explained in the last chapter, I decided to give you guys a happier and fun chapter. Here it is!**_

_**Mistakes are mine and I don't own anything.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

When she opened her eyes she noticed she was on the bed lying on her side facing her handsome sleeping husband. But soon he opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

After staring at each other for a while, Rachel broke the silence. "I'm sorry about last night. I just lost it I guess."

"It's okay. We're drained. These places always get to me as well. I always try to help with what I can."

They stayed quiet for a little bit.

"You know it's been almost three months since we got married and this is the first time we have shared a bed," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Yea."

She moved so she could lie on her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked eying her covered chest and then her face.

"I'm better. Thanks for last night."

"It's my duty as a husband you know."

She snorted and shook her head. "Okay," she got out the bed. "I'm hungry." She walked outside to the main room of their suite and grabbed her phone.

There was a knock on the door and the Prince went to answer it. "Hey Mom"

"Good morning son," she smiled at him and then looked at Rachel who was on the phone.

Rachel waved and smiled still talking on the phone.

"How she doing this morning?" the Queen asked.

"She's doing a lot better. I didn't even know what to do."

"From what you told me son, you managed quiet well." The Queen said. "Can I have a minute alone with her?"

"Of course mother, I'm gonna take a shower."

Rachel hang up the phone, "Breakfast will be here in 30 minutes."

"I'll be fast," he said and walked to the bedroom.

"Hey Rachel," the Queen smiled warmly.

"Morning Mali," she smiled.

"How are you feeling today?"

Rachel sighed a little embarrassed, "He told you?"

The Queen nodded.

"Yea I'm better. I've always wanted to do something like that but I didn't know it was going to be that hard and affect me the way it did. Specially now how I'm living this year and I can't do as much as I want."

"All you have to do is ask and we can hear your ideas," the Queen said.

"Thanks Mali." Rachel smiled.

"Anyway I was thinking you and I should spend the day shopping. I've always wanted a daughter and now that I have you, I want to take advantage of it."

"Really?" Rachel asked in awe.

"Yea," the Queen smiled.

"I never went shopping with my own mother," Rachel said softly with tears in her eyes and her voice broke a little. "That would be so fun!"

The Queen hugged her, "Well, it's a date sweetie. I'll meet you in the lobby in two hours."

Rachel smiled widely. "Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel put on a short loose dress perfect for the Bahamas weather.

"You look nice," the Prince said admiring her legs.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed her huge lightweight purse.

"So you're spending the day with my mother," he said.

"Yea"

"Have fun,"

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I don't know. I might go to the gym, take a swim and probably spend time with father if he's not to busy."

Rachel nodded and walked to the door. "Okay see you later."

,,,,,,,,,,

The Queen was in the town car and smiled when she saw Rachel walk towards her.

"Afternoon miss," Jawara smiled.

"You're coming with us?" she asked with a smile.

"Only for a little while," he smiled.

She got into the car and smiled at the Queen.

"Ready?"

"I'm so ready," Rachel said excitedly.

The next four hours, the Queen took Rachel to the best shops in the island.

"Mali?" Rachel asked as they made their way to another store while Jawara took the bags back to the town car.

"This means a lot to me but I feel like I'm taking advantage of your money," she admitted.

"Rachel please don't feel like that. I want you to feel comfortable with me and _our_ money." The Queen smiled.

Rachel chuckled. "Okay"

"Listen I was wondering, would you like to swim with dolphins this evening?"

Rachel eyes widened and so did her smile.

"I take that as a yes?" Mali smirked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I actually made the reservations this morning." Mali smirked again.

Rachel laughed. "Oh you did?"

"Yes, our husbands will meet us there."

"The King is actually gonna come?" Rachel asked surprised.

The Queen chuckled. "Yes. He is a very busy man but once in a while when we take these trips, I make him take days off so he can relax."

"Wow, now I'm even more excited. Don't tell him that."

Mali smiled and they went to their last store.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Prince was waiting by the boat where it would take them to the Blue Lagoon Island. He was making sure he had everything he needed because they would be there till late when he heard laughter. He looked up and his jaw opened in awe and his dick twitched.

Rachel was wearing a shawl and a hippie bag with sandals walking with the Queen and King.

The Prince eyed his wife the closer she got to him. He kept his comment to himself cause his parents were there but he didn't even wait until he grabbed her and kissed her deeply with a little bit of tongue.

When they stopped kissing, she looked at him shocked but didn't show it so the people around them didn't figure out their marriage was a sham. Although that kiss did not feel fake at all.

"You look nice," he smirked.

She chuckled and blushed at the way he looked at her and made the same comment that morning. "Thanks."

"Break it up kids. Lets go." The King said and walked to the boat with the Queen right behind him.

"After you," he said holding out his hand to help her into the boat.

"You just wanna check out my ass." She whispered to him.

"Yes I do." He grinned.

She shook her head and chuckled as she took his hand and got on the boat. She smiled when she heard him groan.

**TBC**

_**There we go. I hope this was a good one and made you feel better and happier than the last chapter!**_


	7. Dolphins & Tension

_**So this is where the rating becomes important. If you are underage please just be aware of the warnings from now on. I do not want any trouble. And if you do read it don't get caught. **_

_**Mistakes are mine and I don't own any place or things mentioned in the story.**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel couldn't hide the wide smile on her face as the boat arrived to the private Island. The Prince helped her out of the boat and they started to walk.

"Okay so you four have an appointment with the dolphins but of course it's not mandatory. Then after the dolphins, there are also sea lions if you want." Jawara smiled at Rachel's reaction. "Once that's done, you can rest and have dinner in your separate cabanas." He said looking at the King and the Queen chuckled.

"Well done Jawara," the King said.

"All right come along."

The royal family and Jawara walked towards the rented cabanas. There weren't a lot of families that day so it was almost as if they had the private Island to themselves.

"Cabana 6 is for you two," Jawara said to the Prince and Rachel. "You can leave your things here and I'll come get you when we are ready to go see the dolphins."

"Okay thanks Jawara." Rachel smiled and saw Jawara close the curtains. She took off her shawl and heard another groan. She smiled as she put a towel on the huge lounge chair big enough for two. Then she turned around and saw him still looking at her. "You're staring." She said and picked a bottle of sun block to put on her body.

"Uh yea have you seen yourself?" he asked huskily.

"Stop it. Control yourself. You don't want your parents to see _that_ don't you?" she asked looking down to the bulge in his trunks.

"How do you feel knowing you are making me this hard?" he smirked.

"It feels good but then I remind myself what an asshole you are and it just easily goes away." She smirked and squirted lotion on her hand.

"Do you want me to help you with the back?" he asked already grabbing the bottle.

"Sure," she said as she finished putting lotion on her arms and chest.

He rubbed his hands together and then spread it on her back. As he made sure every inch of her back was protected from the sun, he started to massage her. The one-piece bathing suit she had was still sexy for him but decent enough for everyone else. The back of the swim suite was low enough as if teasing him a little.

She noticed his hands stayed on her lower back longer than he had to. She gasped when he hooked his fingers under the back of her bathing suit and teased her skin and she shivered. "Thank you," she said and moved away from him.

"You welcome." He said with lust in his eyes and his dick was even harder than before.

She squirted some more lotion to put on her legs. "Seriously Noah, you need to make it go away or you'll have to explain yourself."

"You wanna help?"

Her eyes widened and didn't know what to say.

He chuckled and stopped looking at her so he could make his erection go away.

She grabbed her shawl and walked out the curtains.

He took a deep breath and when his cock wasn't as visible he walked out the cabana as well.

"Are you guys ready?" Jawara asked.

"Yep," Rachel said.

The four of them followed Jawara towards where the dolphins swam.

"Welcome everyone, we have 18 bottlenose dolphins including the famous Flipper."

Rachel eyes widened in excitement and squeezed the Prince's hand as the employer explained the rules and the history.

"Who wants to swim and interact with the dolphins?"

"We do," the Prince walked towards the employee.

"All right, how about you two?"

"No we are fine. We are just watching." The King said and he and his wife went to seat on the side to watch.

The Prince and Rachel followed the employee to the water and started to get ready. He watched as his wife took her shawl off for the second time in front of him and then put on a lifesaver. He took off his shirt and put the lifesaver as well.

"Okay let's get in the water."

The Queen smiled knowing as she watched her son and daughter in law play with the dolphins. This was the first time that she has seen her son enjoy himself and actually not worry about what other people thought.

Rachel caressed the dolphins and laughed every time they would kiss her or splash her with the seawater. She let the dolphin pull her and both swam real fast as she laughed in joy.

The Prince watched her and his dick wouldn't go down. He couldn't see her body because of the water but he was definitely attractive to her personality.

After two hours, and playing with sea lions as well, they went back to the cabanas.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Your father and I are going to rest and Jawara will bring us dinner later." The Queen said as she opened the curtains. "You two behave."

"Can't promise anything mother," he winked at her.

The Queen smiled and then winked at Rachel.

The Prince eyed Rachel walk away from the cabana. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna watch the sunset," she said and walked down to the beach and sat on the sand, the water splashing on her legs.

He sighed and then saw Jawara next to him. "What?"

"Nothing sir, just wanted to know what you two wanted for dinner?"

After telling Jawara their order, Jawara walked away and the Prince walked down to the beach.

Rachel saw him from the corner of her eyes.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," Rachel said without looking at him.

He sat right next to her and both sat in silence as they watch the sun set.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Dinner should be ready soon," he said looking at her watching the sunset.

"You ordered for me?" she asked in shocked.

"Yea," he shrugged his shoulders.

"And you know what I like?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? I've watched what you've eaten for the last couple of weeks."

"And that automatically tells you what I want right now?" she asked teasingly.

"Yea but if you don't like it then you can always get something else." He smirked.

She smiled and looked at the sun set again. He watched her face and at the moment she was calm. He wanted more than anything to move her hair to the back and kiss her neck.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked softly.

"Sure"

"What happened to your real mom?" she asked and noticed his face expression.

"Mali is my real mom," he quickly said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"But my biological mom Evy gave me away the moment I was born." He stopped to see if his wife would say anything but she stayed quiet. "Mom had been helping her the last months of her pregnancy trying to get her clean and ready for my birth. But the moment I was born the next day she was back on drugs."

"Noah," she whispered hating herself from bringing up the topic.

"She was dead a week later. Mom never even gave it a second thought and decided to adopt me and bring me to Africa. Now you can imagine the shock she and father gave to the country. A Jewish baby and future King."

"Wow Noah. That's quite a family history."

"Yea sometimes father thinks I acted out because it Evy but I was just a rebellious boy just because I loved the attention and what came with it."

"The Ladies," Rachel smiled.

"The Ladies," he smirked.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"But even if I'm a jerk 80% of the time, they know that I love them no matter what and would do anything and everything for them."

She smiled and stood up giving him an amazing view of her ass. "I'm starving."

He licked his lips as he looked at her voluptuous back. "Me too."

She looked at him and smiled but then quickly said, "You're disgusting."

He smirked and both walked back to the cabana.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel opened the curtains to walk into the cabana and the Prince closed it behind him never leaving his eyes from her body.

She laid on the lounge chair resting her back on the chair and crossed her legs and opened her book.

"I want to fuck you," he growled.

She snickered. "That's nice."

"Oh please don't act all high and mighty. I can see a wet spot between your legs and I know you want me too."

She looked at him and licked her lips closed her legs and turned a page on the book. "You don't want to sleep with me. I'm a commoner remember? And you don't sleep with commoners. You're above that. "

"Rachel," he started saying.

"I know that you are horny, it's obvious, and that's the only reason why you're acting this way. I also know you're acting the way that you're supposed to act towards me because we have an arranged marriage for year. It doesn't bother me. I'm doing the same thing. Plus it helps me with my acting."

"Fine okay I called you a commoner the first day we met. I was wrong you're not a commoner. You are one sexy delicious Jewish American Princess and I kind of like you. But if you tell anybody I might just have to kill you." He smirked and saw her smile so that was a good sign. "And yea you aren't in love with me but I know for a fact that you have definitely enjoyed this trip because now I know your real smile and laugh vs. your fake smile and laugh."

"What does that have to do with you wanting me?"

"Fuck that's just a bonus," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "So you like me huh?"

"Yes I do"

"Good"

"So are you going to let me fuck you now?" he asked.

She scoffed. "No. Are you kidding me? But... I kind of like you too." She smiled.

He grinned.

"Are you two decent?" Jawara asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes," the Prince groaned being interrupted and walked over to the lounge next to Rachel and he placed a towel on his lap so Jawara wouldn't see his erection. "Come in"

Jawara walked in with an employee holding a tray with food. The employee placed the tray at the end of the lounge chair right between Rachel and the Prince's legs.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled. "It smells delicious."

Jawara tipped the employee and then left. "So let me know if it's okay."

Rachel opened her tray and gasped. "Oh my God this looks so good." She moaned.

The Prince's eyes darkened as he watched her. "Thank you Jawara, that will be all for now."

Jawara smirked amused and walked out.

Rachel took a bite of her meal and moaned once again. "I have to admit you know exactly what I like."

"Fuck and I bet you in more ways than one." He teased her as he leaned in and kissed below her ear.

"Seriously stop it. You're just horny cause you haven't gotten laid since we left Africa." She explained as she took another bite.

"And how do you figure that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He actually hasn't slept since they moved into their own palace. In a way he guessed he felt like an asshole if he did have sex with other people while being married. That didn't mean he didn't have to tell her. And there was always Mr. Hand and porn. Oh and her of course now that he's seen half of her body exposed.

"Oh please you've been with me and your parents all this time. I know."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "So you're paying attention to my every move?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ay por favor."

"Oh my God," he groaned. "When we fuck you better speak dirty to me in Spanish."

"When?" she raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"How do you know Spanish?"

"My best friend is Hispanic"

He smirked and started to eat as well. They ate in silence but the sexual tension between them was off the radar.

"I'm so full now," she groaned.

"You need to stop saying those things. If you don't want me to make sexual comments then you need to stop teasing me." He said seriously.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'm not teasing you," she smiled and laid back and started to read her book again.

He got the tray and put it outside so the employees could take it away.

"Is there a bathroom near?" she asked.

"Why? So you can masturbate?" he smirked. "Are you hot and bothered?"

"Is that all you think about? I have to pee," she glared at him but at the same time he was making her aroused.

He chuckled. "Come on I'll walk you."

They walked out of the cabana in search for the bathrooms.

,,,,,,,,,,

Jawara walked to the King and Queen's cabana. "My King?"

"Come on in"

Jawara walked in. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you Jawara."

"Very well sir. We will be leaving in an hour." Jawara said looking at his smart phone and typing away.

"Okay. How's my son and daughter in law?"

"They are okay my Queen. No bloodshed yet."

The King and Queen laughed.

"I'll come back when its time to go."

The Prince and Rachel walked back to their cabana hand in hand.

"Hey Jawara," Rachel smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"We don't pay him to have fun," the Prince said sarcastically.

Jawara glared at the Prince. "Yes miss I had fun. Thank you for asking. We are leaving in an hour okay?"

"Okay," Rachel walked into the cabana pulling the Prince with her and closed the curtains. She was going to walk to her bag but he pulled her back to him. She was pressed against him and sighed. "What did I say?"

"How long are you gonna play hard to get?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and whispered, "I'm not the one that's hard."

"Damn right," he groaned. "But I bet you are soaking wet."

She was. But he didn't have to know that. "We have to get ready," she said trying to get away.

"Okay," he said huskily and licked her earlobe and then let her go.

She took a deep breath and walked to her hippie bag and made sure she had everything.

He smirked and went to do the same thing.

After making sure they had everything and Rachel put on her shawl, they walked outside and waited for the Queen and King.

Jawara walked up to them, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

The King and Queen walked up to them and all five of them made their way towards the boat.

,,,,,,,,,,

When they got back to the hotel, the Prince put their things to the side and then looked at Jawara.

"We are leaving early in the morning. Please be ready at 7am"

"Thanks J." The Prince said for the first time.

Jawara smiled and shook his head. "She's good for you."

"Goodnight Jawara" The Prince turned around and saw Rachel by the bedroom entrance.

"Was that so hard?" she smirked.

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna take a shower and then you can take one later."

"Okay, we have to be ready by 7am"

"Okay," she said from the bathroom.

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Slowly but surely we are getting there huh? ;p**


	8. Paris

_**I fucking love you guys! Seriously your reviews made my day. My weekend started horribly since my phone was stolen but it's ending in the best way possible thanks to you guys. This is where I can escape and feel a lot better so I sincerely thank you so so much! This is why I decided to update today ;p again love you guys and hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Mistakes are mine and everything I mention here I do not own. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

The Prince was looking in the mirror fixing his suit and tie when he saw Rachel walk out of the bedroom wearing a blue skirt outfit.

"If you are done staring we need to go," Rachel said as she walked passed him and grabbed her things.

His eyes darkened and licked his lips. He really loved what she was wearing and it wasn't even revealing at all. He opened the door for her and both walked out.

The Queen and the King were talking to another important royal family when she noticed, her son and daughter in law walk out of the elevators hand in hand and they looked so naturally that she couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face. The King saw his wife smiling and when he looked to where she was, he didn't know what to think. Yes his son and temporary daughter in law looked in love but he knew it was a lie. Then why did they look so comfortable with each other?

"Hello dears," the Queen smiled as looked at Rachel. "Beautiful."

"Thank you my Queen."

"You're husband seems to think so too since he can't stop looking at you." One of the other royal families said.

Rachel looked at the Prince lovingly knowing that her acting skills were impeccable and wrapped her arm around his giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well he better, right?" She winked at the other royal family who smiled back appreciating the young lovebirds in front of them.

The Prince smirked and pulled her closer to him feeling her breasts against him and gave her a peck on the lips. "Excuse us. We need to get going."

Rachel smiled at the royal family and after saying their goodbye, Rachel and _her_ "royal family" headed to their own town car.

As they got inside the car, the Queen whispered in Rachel ear. "Blue is his favorite color," the Queen smirked as Rachel got in and sat next to the Prince.

,,,,,,,,,,

"All right kids, next stop is Paris, France. We arrive tomorrow in 21 hours. Miss Rachel you can change clothes if you want to be more comfortable while you sleep. I'll wake you up with enough time to get ready." Jawara said looking at his phone as he typed away.

Rachel's eyes widened and smiled. "Okay," she said still not believing where she was headed. She grabbed one of her suitcases and went to the bathroom.

The Prince noticed she looked excited. "Chill Rachel it feels like you're going to jump out of your skin with excitement." He said even if she didn't hear him.

"Be nice. This is all new for her. The least you can do is help her have fun and make her feel welcomed." Jawara said sternly and walked away.

The Prince knew Jawara was right but it was easier being Puck the fun and crazy Prince than being Noah.

Rachel came out of the bathroom ready for bed and when she was going to lie down she saw the Prince staring. "What now?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he said as she lied down and closed her eyes while she listened to her iPod. She really was sexy, he thought. He rolled his eyes and went to sit on his side and took a nap. Since he could be himself around her and he didn't have the pressure to impress her, maybe he could try and be Noah instead of Puck the Prince.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was vibrating with excitement the moment she saw the lights in Paris. She couldn't believe she was there and when she read where she was eating dinner and going for meetings, she was beyond ecstatic. The royal family walked towards the crowd and screaming fans and took the time to greet them or even take pictures.

Rachel signed a couple of pictures of her wedding day that some of the girls had but Jawara pulled her away.

"We're in a tight schedule Miss."

"Of course," she smiled sweetly and grabbed her husband's hand and the people went wild as they watched the royal family walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel eyes widened when she noticed her room had the view of the Eiffel Tower. They were staying at the Hôtel Plaza Athénée. She remembered this hotel from Sex and the City and now she was actually sating in it. This was a dream. The Prince and her were staying at Eiffel Suite Art Deco and the Queen and King were staying in the Eiffel Suite Terrace.

"Rachel snap out of it. We have to be ready in two hours." The Prince said while he went to the bathroom first.

She rolled her eyes and went to unpack but her eyes would always go to the window where the beautiful Eiffel Tower was. She really hoped she could go and see up close but their schedules for this trip was very demanding and she saw no free time.

,,,,,,,,,,,

The dinner was even formal than the Bahamas of course. It was Paris after all.

The Prince didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not but he really loved the color blue and the dress she wore intensified that. He needed to learn how to control his reaction towards her because his dick wanted out and inside her as soon as possible.

"I'm ready. You're parents are waiting. Let's go." She said after making sure she looked presentable.

"After you," he watched her walk pass him. He pressed on his hard on trying to make it go away. "By the way, you look absolutely stunning."

Rachel smiled at him. "Thank you Noah. So do you."

"You keep calling me Noah," for some reason even though he had told her to call him that it was surprising still hearing it from her mouth so easily and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Isn't that your name?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes"

"You're acting weirder than at the Bahamas," she didn't know what to make of that either.

He quickly snapped out of it and moved closer to her. "Only one way to fix that," he smirked.

"Ah there you are," she said sarcastically.

He opened the door and they headed out.

,,,,,,,,,,

At the dinner the King and Queen were talking to other guests while the Prince and Rachel talked to others. She didn't really speak unless she actually knew what they were talking about or preferred to stay quiet while her husband did his thing. And if she was honest with herself, he was quite attractive when he acted so mature and responsible and confident, not like the asshole and horny sexy delicious bastard she has come to know.

A few times throughout the night he would glance her way and winked at her. He really liked how easy it was for her to become her part of the deal. He kept talking with other royalties but his gaze would always end up on his sexy, beautiful, stubborn wife.

,,,,,,,,,,

The second night they had another dinner but more private and less guests.

"Seriously where do you find these dresses?" he asked and groaned admiring her dress and the way her body looked in it.

Rachel chuckled. "Jawara or your mother, they are always responsible for my wardrobe."

The Prince smiled appreciating every curve of her body and nodded as they made their way through the lobby. Another night trying to control his aroused body while he made conversation with other guests while his gaze went to her as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,

The third night they had another dinner but this time it was just going to be the Prince and Rachel.

He was pacing back and forth nervously when Rachel walked out ready to go. She saw him and walked towards him.

"Noah what's wrong?" she asked while she held his arm.

"I don't think I can do this." He blew out a nervous breath.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, my father thinks that if we go alone it will teach me and show me what a true King I can be to our people."

Rachel sighed and realized he really was nervous. "You are going to be fine. I promise. I'll be next to you for as long as you want me to. It is my duty after all," he saw her smirk and shook his head in disbelief. "You need me all you have to do is give me some sort of signal and I'm by your side in a second."

"You're something."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed as he took in what she was wearing and once again an amazing dress she wore perfectly.

"Now come on husband. Time to work your magic."

"You look beautiful," he said as he opened the door.

"Thank you. Can I tell you a secret?" he nodded. "This is my favorite dress. Pink is my favorite color," she smiled excitedly.

"Of course it is," he laughed as they made their way out.

,,,,,,,,,,,

That night the Prince did an amazing job if you asked Rachel. He actually felt confident as the hours passed and didn't need her by his side all the time.

She would make small talk with other princesses but kept an eye on him just in case he needed her.

He didn't but she didn't miss the glances he would make her way to see where she was and would smile softly to her like he was proud of himself.

"Thanks for tonight," he whispered in her ear as they made their way out of the great room where the dinner had been in motion a few minutes ago.

"Anytime," she smiled at him.

"You know, you're pretty cool when you want to be." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way to the elevators.

"You're not so bad either when you aren't a complete ass," she smirked.

He smirked. "Touché."

Rachel walked into their suite first followed by him as he closed the door. She headed towards the room exhausted. She removed her shoes and tried to unzip her dress but she couldn't.

"Noah?" she couldn't believe she was going to ask him.

"Yea?" he walked in wondering what she wanted.

She looked at him and he already had his jacket off and his white dress shirt unbuttoned showing her his delicious toned chest and the v above his pants.

"Can you unzip me?" she turned around and held her breath hoping this would soon pass and they both could go sleep on separate rooms.

He walked towards her and stood about a foot behind her and took the zipper in his fingers. As soon as he did that, he touched her skin and saw the goosebumps as he slowly pulled the zipper down.

He could have stopped where her waist started but he lowered it until he could see the swell of her ass and groaned internally when he saw she was wearing a thong.

She didn't know why she was letting him pull the zipper lower than what it needed to but once she felt that it was low enough she turned around looking at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Yea no problem." He said huskily.

She saw him smile at her and walk out the room and she sure as hell didn't miss the tent on his pants. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath as she removed her dress and headed to the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom and into the bed she heard a soft "Fuck" groaned from the other room. Did he? He couldn't have. He wouldn't. No way. He knew she could have easily walked in on him. Her eyes widened and the heat between her legs increased still trying to grasp the fact that she heard him. Did he think of her? Ugh now she was thinking about the last time she got laid or even the last time she took care of it herself. She sighed trying to go to sleep even though she was weirdly and sexually aroused and only one man in her mind.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Rachel lay in bed enjoying being able to sleep in. She thought she had to be up and ready early in the morning but Jawara had called and told them today was going to be a free day for them.

"Rachel?" the Prince asked from the other room.

"Yea?" she asked.

The Prince walked into the bedroom. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

"What is it?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be a surprised if I told you now would it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me."

"No. But get dressed. You're going shopping with my mother."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked annoyed. "Jeez"

"Fine. Dios mio." She said as she got off the bed giving a great view of her panty-covered ass.

"Dammit Rachel," he groaned for more than one reason, her Spanish and her barely covered ass. He wanted to thank the person who taught his wife Spanish because the words coming out of her mouth was sexy as fuck.

"What?" she asked stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked as he saw the pajama and pressed on his bulge again.

"My pajamas," she said casually but wanted to smile.

"I can see your ass," he said huskily.

"You've seen my ass in a swim suit." She said casually. "Jeez you're such a horn dog."

"Whatever Rachel, you love the attention I'm giving you and you should be thankful I haven't slept around. I'm being a faithful husband." He grinned.

She laughed. "Okay. Are we done? Can I take a shower now?"

"Only if I can join you?" he smirked.

She glared at him but smiled as she walked to the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

It was finally nighttime and he was nervous. He didn't know why because they were just getting to the point of being friends. Maybe. But he had decided that even if he was acting like a jerk most of the time, he wanted to do something nice for her.

After all this was her first time in Paris.

He was waiting for her down at the lobby and looked at his watch constantly obviously a little nervous. He was about to call to the room when he saw her walk up to him. "Wow," he whispered as she approached him.

"Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall."

The moment they go into the town car, he wrapped a scarf around her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked her beating rapidly.

"Stop asking questions."

_**TBC**_

_**I know some of you want them to get it on already and the teasing is too much for you but I promise we are almost getting there.**_


	9. Paris Part 2

_**Honestly I don't know how many times I can say thank you to all of you wonderful readers! Your reviews are like crack to me now thanks ;p I'm addicted and just for you guys I will do my best to update really fast! Here's another chapter! Keep in mind I've never been to Paris so whatever I write here might not even be true or accurate.**_

_**Mistakes are mine. Don't own anything. Don't sue**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel's heart was beating really fast because she couldn't see anything and she could feel her husbands excitement.

"We're here." He whispered.

She shivered when she felt his breath on her bare shoulders. "Take them off."

"You're panties?" he asked huskily near her ear as he teased her thigh.

She gasped and her pussy throbbed with desire. "No idiot."

He chuckled and removed the blindfolds.

She gasped once again but for a different reason and her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"Surprised." He smiled at her speechlessness.

He got out of the car and helped her out and he chuckled cause she couldn't take her eyes away from such beauty.

"Noah I can't believe we are here." She said in awe as she looked at the Eiffel Tower.

"I saw your reaction when you saw it from our hotel room the first time and how you couldn't keep your eyes away from it so I decided to bring you here." He said as he took her hand and started to walk towards it.

"Where are we going?"

"You need the full experience." He said.

She smiled and followed his lead.

They took the elevator to their next destination. Usually there's a long line but they were lucky enough that it was late so only couples were there. When the elevator doors opened, he pulled her out and she gasped once again.

"Noah this is amazing." She said in awe.

"I made dinner reservations," he said as he walked them to the restaurant.

,,,,,,,,,,

They had a table with the best view of course and ordered their food. They drank wine while they waited.

"Noah?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you for this. You didn't have to do this." She smiled.

"Well it's the least I can do." He winked at her.

The food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence and he held her hand on top of the table. He had told Jawara that he wanted to take Rachel on a date publicly so they would be seen but the Prince didn't care who saw them or what they thought of them at the moment. He just wanted her to enjoy herself and by the looks on her face he knew he was doing good so far. When they were finished, he paid and they walked out to the most amazing part of the tower.

Rachel gripped her hands on the railing and took a deep breath. "I'm never going to forget about this. Thank you Noah."

He smiled and caressed her bare arm. "Dance with me."

She turned to face him and they closed the gap between them and started to slow dance. She looked at him and tried to read him but it was hard.

Speaking of hard.

She blushed. "Noah," she whispered.

"It's what you do to me," he whispered huskily.

She blushed even more. "Are you bipolar?"

"What?" he asked and chuckled.

"One minute you're an asshole and the next you are such a romantic."

"I'm not bipolar."

"I know. I was kidding." She smiled.

"It's my defensive mechanism, I guess." He admitted.

She shook her head and smiled. They heard some commotion and when they looked to the side they saw a man on one of his knees and the woman was crying and saying yes while couples around them clapped and cheered for them.

"How romantic," she smiled and then looked at him. She was about to say something but he leaned in and kissed her.

The moment their lips touched, it became like an electric shock. They started to kiss softly and with all the romance around them until the kiss became stronger and more passionate. He pushed his tongue inside her and she moaned against him.

He groaned into her mouth and they kissed even deeper and faster as if they had been waiting to kiss like this forever. When they finally broke apart for some much needed air, they lightly kissed and then resumed dancing even closer not an inch of space between them.

,,,,,,,,,,

Once they got home, the sexual tension between them was even more than it was a few days ago. Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"I did, thank you," she smiled.

"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

"We have to go to bed," she whispered and her nipples hardened when she saw the lust in his eyes.

"Okay," he said and licked his lips.

"Alone Noah," she clarified.

He chuckled. "You can have the bathroom first."

"Thank you."

He watched her walk away from him and he ran his hand down his face and back to his neck. He needed a cold shower or he might even take care of it once he's alone.

,,,,,,,,,,

Jawara walked into the suite the next morning to make sure the young married couple was ready but instead he saw the Prince asleep on the couch and he headed to the bedroom, knocking first and when he didn't hear anything he opened the door and saw Rachel sleeping as well.

"Why are you two still sleeping?" the Prince and Rachel sat up startled and disoriented.

"What time is it?"

"You have 20 minutes to get ready."

Rachel rushed to the bathroom and Jawara joined the Prince. "So?"

"What?" the Prince asked.

"Did something happen that shouldn't have? It was a very romantic evening."

"No. Nothing happened. We had a really great time at dinner. I guess we lost track of time."

"Mmm hmm," Jawara said not believing a word.

"Nothing happened. She's a prude for God's sake." The Prince growled defensively.

"The bathroom is all yours." She said in a monotone voice.

The Prince noticed Rachel by the bedroom door and then walked back in.

"Sir you need to be a little nicer to her or you two will never make it work." Jawara raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? We are only going to be married for nine more months. We don't need to be friends or even like each other. I'm just counting the days until all this bullshit is over." He said trying to convince Jawara and himself.

"Of course sir." Jawara said even though he didn't believe a word.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was finishing packing and was pissed and disappointed. She thought they had made progress in the friends department. Guess she was wrong. She saw him walk in and head to the bathroom ignoring her. She walked out the room and put the small luggage by the door while Jawara brought their luggage to the door.

Jawara could see something was bothering her and knew right away she had heard their conversation. "Miss I'm sure he didn't mean it."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter. Trust me, I am also counting the days until this circus act is over."

The Prince walked out of the room dressed and ready to go when the bellhop arrived to get the luggage.

"Ready?" he asked Rachel but she looked at him with no emotion.

"Let's go," she walked out followed by Jawara and the Prince.

"Remember to act in love," Jawara said to them since no one was talking and it felt like there was tension between them.

As they walked out the elevator, they saw the King and Queen getting into the town car and the young married couple followed right behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,

The Queen could feel the tension between her son and her daughter in law. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," the young couple replied at the same time.

"Don't lie to me," she said sternly.

Rachel knew she couldn't lie to them but at the same time she didn't want to make a scene. "Nothing my Queen. We are just counting the days until we get a divorce."

The Queen looked shockingly at the two in front of her and then at her husband who shrugged in return. What the heck happened? They had been getting along so well since the Bahamas trip and she knew how well the dinner date had gone because of the pictures but now they couldn't stand each other again.

,,,,,,,,,,,

The private plane arrived back in Africa and the amount of people that greeted them was three times bigger than the other countries. Rachel took her time posing for pictures with their fans and signing autographs. When they had to go, they waved and thanked as many people as they could for being there and walked towards two town cars. The King and Queen got in their car and Rachel and the Prince got into another one.

Rachel sat on one side of the car and he sat on the other, both avoiding each other and waiting to get home and get away.

**TBC**

**Okay do not get mad. I did this on purpose and you will thank me later. You know they will end up together in the end but come on we always love drama and sexual tension jijiji**


	10. Ride it, My Pony

_**Mistakes are mine. I don't own anything in this story…**_

,,,,,,,,,,

The moment Rachel and the Prince arrived at their small palace she called home, she made her way to her side and he walked to his. She loved the serine feeling of her place and she knew she would definitely miss it when the year was up.

She walked into her room and sighed in relief. That was the longest trip she had ever been on. She wanted to take a hot bath and then a long nap. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Welcome home Miss," Abria smiled.

"Hello Abria," Rachel smiled.

"Did you have a good time?"

"It was good. I just need to take a hot bath and sleep."

"I'll get your bath ready," Abria said as she left.

"Thanks Abria."

Rachel was in the tub and finally could relax after a crazy, hectic, emotional, and confusing month. She had to try and get him out of her mind but honestly it was no use. He was always on her mind and it pissed her off because he was a jackass. He only thought of himself and just wanted to get his dick wet. But he was also charming and romantic when he wanted to be. She just had to focus on herself and think about the money she would get at the end of all of this.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was bored out of her mind one day at the palace because they didn't have to do anything or go anywhere so she just stayed in her room avoiding him. She did not want to see him whatsoever unless absolutely necessary.

Then she remembered the stripper pole.

Damn.

She had to be really bored to think about the pole.

She bit her bottom lip in curiosity as she looked at the pole and couldn't think about not dancing on it. If she was truly honest, she had always wanted to try a stripper pole and since she was alone and beyond bored… yes she was trying to convince herself that was the reason.

"What the hell…" she said as she went to the sound station and looked through the music selection. When she found the right song, "Pony" by Ginuwine she smiled and put it on. She was very surprised to find that song there but she didn't question it.

She walked to the stage as the music began. She closed her eyes and swayed to the side with the beat of the song and smirked. Oh yea she was feeling the song. She moved her ass in circles in a sensual teasing way and her hands moved in their own accord.

I'm just a bachelor

I'm looking for a partner

Someone who knows how to ride

Without even falling off

She looked at the pole and slowly and moving with the beat of the song walked over to it. She grabbed it and made a circle with it getting the feel of it. She was so into the song and swaying with the beat of the song, that she didn't notice him by the door.

Gotta be compatible

Takes me to my limits

Girl when I break you off

I promise that you won't want to get off

His dick was so hard seeing her glide up and down the pole and fuck she looked so fucking sexy not a care in the world as she fucked that pole with her clothes on. He really wanted to be that pole right now.

She was in her own world feeling extremely sexy and started to remove her shirt in the most sexual way she's ever done it.

He licked his lips the way she slowly pulled her shirt off and threw off the stage still not noticing him and he groaned softly at the way she ran her hands on her breasts.

_[Chorus]_

If your horny, Let's do it

Ride it, My Pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

She felt so free and sexy at the moment and once her shirt was off she unbuttoned her jeans as if giving an audience a show. Slowly showing her back to the so called 'audience' she pushed down her jeans and when she threw the them off stage she shook her ass and danced her way back to the pole.

If your horny, Let's do it

Ride it, My Pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fuck she had an amazing body and he wanted to bury his face between those breasts and those beautiful toned legs that went on for miles. Did he say he wanted to be that pole? Cause he desperately did.

Sitting here flossing

Peeping your steelo

Just once if I have the chance

The things I will do to you

You and your body

Every single portion

Send chills up and down your spine

Juices flowing down your thigh

He didn't even know he was doing it but he walked towards the stage getting a better view of her almost naked body. He saw the way she caressed her covered breasts seeing her hard nipples through the lacy bra and then one hand moved down to her covered pussy and gasped a smile forming on her lips. He could definitely see her arousal. God he wanted to smell her and lick her so badly. His hand automatically went to his bulge and rubbed on top of his jeans trying to ease the pain.

_[Chorus]_

If your horny, Let's do it

Ride it, My Pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

She moaned and moved away from the pole and to the front of the stage. Her eyes finally locked with his and when she looked at the obvious bulge in his pants that he rubbed she smirked. She was definitely going to put on a show for him for the remaining of the song. Getting on her hands and knees she crawled slowly towards the edge of the stage where he was standing and moved to her knees giving him a great view of her covered wet crotch.

He looked between her legs and he had to squeeze his covered hard cock to stop himself from coming. She was so sexy right now. He wanted her even more if that was possible. He watched as she licked her lips and bit her bottom lip and threw her head back as she kept teasing the inside of her thighs so could see the wetness on her covered pussy. He groaned when she opened her legs wider and saw that she was soaking and bare.

If we're gonna get nasty, Baby

First we'll show & tell

Till I reach your ponytail

Lurk all over and through you baby

Until I reach your stream

You'll be on my jockey team

She moaned when she saw him rub his covered cock again and the way he eyed at her lasciviously. She got wetter if that was possible while she now teased her pussy and the inside of her thighs looking in his eyes. She threw her head back in pleasure when she moved her hand back to her covered pussy and smirked licking her lips as she sang the chorus.

_[Chorus]_

If your horny, Let's do it

Ride it, My Pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

He groaned louder not caring that she heard him and rubbed his bulged at the same time she rubbed herself. When the song was almost over, he watched her get off the stage and walked passed him and grabbed her clothes as the last words were sung.

(Ride it)

(My Saddle's)

He watched her ass as she walked towards the music station and turned it off. She put her clothes back on and walked out of the room without so much of a glance.

He just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

Did that just really happened?

Fuck

**TBC**


	11. Santana's Realization & Honesty

_**Hey guys I'm not to busy this weekend so I might update tomorrow night and Sunday night as well. Can't promise it but I will sure try. I know how much you all appreciate back-to-back updates! Once again thank you so much your amazing and wonderful reviews! I'm trying to reply to each one of you personally but if I don't please know that it means a lot to me that you take time to read my stories! FYI I keep updating as fast as I can because of your awesome feedback! They make my day! Peace!**_

_**Mistakes are mine and I don't own Glee or the characters and anything in this story.**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Another month passed after they had gotten back from their trip and they still hadn't even tried to seek one another. It was obvious to those close to the Prince and Rachel that they were being stubborn. She knew he would have his usual guests for his entertainment but she didn't care. Shut up. She didn't. What she was excited was her best friend arriving any minute now.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was working in the garden with Abria when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bitch!"

Rachel turned around and gasped excitedly. "San!" Rachel got up from where she was and hugged her best friend.

"Hey bestie!" Santana grinned.

"I'm so happy you're here." Rachel beamed.

"Me too. I can't believe it's been three months."

"I know. San this is Abria, Abria this is my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Miss."

"Nice to meet you Abria."

Rachel tried cleaning her dirty dress from the grass and dirt but it was no use. "I'm so dirty. Come on let's show you where you'll be staying."

"So this is my room." Rachel said when they walked in.

"It's huge," Santana looked around the room.

"So you can either stay here with me or you can have a separate room."

"I'm staying here."

"Yay!" Rachel grabbed her bikini and a shawl. "Did you bring your swimming suit like I told you to?"

"Of course."

"Awesome. Change right here while I change in the bathroom."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Santana were seating on reclining chairs next to each other while enjoying the breeze and smell of the beach.

"Rae you are living the life." Santana said with her eyes closed enjoying the sun on her skin.

"No I'm not," she said seriously.

"What do you mean? You live in a castle, you travelled to some of your favorite countries, you wore the most beautiful dresses I've have ever seen you wear and you two seemed to be getting along."

Rachel chuckled. "Trust me we are not getting along. Sometimes he is really sweet but most of the time he is a horny asshole who probably has sex almost every day and he just pisses me off."

Santana smiled widely looking at her best friend.

"What?" Rachel snapped at her best friend's gaze.

"You like him."

Rachel scoffed. "No."

"Oh please are you kidding me? You like him. Or at least you want him." Santana smirked.

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment and sighed in defeat. "Shit."

Santana laughed. "Aw I'm sorry babe."

"Whatever. He is still an asshole and I can't wait to get a divorce. I haven't gotten laid in like forever and I want to go dancing and do stuff but being a princess limit my activities so not cool. I'm at least happy I can wear this bikini just because this is a private beach."

Santana laughed and Rachel chuckled when Abria walked towards them.

"Hey Abria."

"Miss, the Prince wants to know if you and Miss Lopez would join him for dinner tonight."

Rachel scoffed and shook her head. "See what I mean?" looking at Santana. "Abria please tell my husband that if he wants us to join him, he should ask me himself."

"Yes Miss," Abria smiled and walked away.

"You are such a bitch," Santana chuckled. "This is going to be a fun weekend."

Rachel smiled. "Shut up."

"So how are the Queen and King?"

"I don't really talk to the King unless absolutely necessary but I love the Queen. Her name is Mali but I can only call her that when it's just the two of us. She's amazing and somehow understands my situation. I really love her. I think I'm going to miss her the most."

"I remember meeting her at the wedding and she really is cool."

"Rachel," the girls looked behind them and saw the Prince walking towards them.

"What do you want?"

"I want you and your friend to join me for dinner."

Santana smirked at the way the Prince was eying her best friend's body in the bikini she was wearing.

"Did you get tired of eating by yourself?" she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you or are you not?"

"If you ask me nicely, I might think about it."

His nose flared as he grinds his teeth. "Would you and Santana join me tonight for dinner please?"

"Wow even a please."

He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Maybe"

"You're such a…" he didn't even finish cause he walked away.

"Bye dear."

Santana laughed. "Ay Dios Mio!"

Rachel smirked. "What?"

"The sexual tension between you two is off the roof."

"What? No it's not."

"Oh please. How long have I known you?"

"We hate each other."

"And the sex would be so hot because of it."

Rachel chuckled knowing her best friend was right as usual.

"Anyway, do you want to join him?"

"Hell yea. Tonight will definitely be interesting."

"Whatever. Let's go for a swim."

,,,,,,,,,,

"I still can't get over you wearing dresses during the day," Santana said as they made their way towards the dining room.

"I know. I still have my jeans and shirts but Mali and Jawara, that's our manager/publicist/everything, bought all these cute clothes so I just wear them instead."

"Don't get me wrong, you definitely look cute in dresses."

"Thanks," they arrived to the dining room and saw the Prince.

"So I see you decided to join me. I knew you wouldn't say no," he smirked.

"You should thank her cause I definitely didn't want to eat next to you," she glared at him and went to sit on the other side of the table but he stopped her.

"Oh no. You're eating next to me. See?"

Rachel noticed the table setting and they were seating next to him. Santana was amused at all of this but sat on his left side and Rachel sat on his right side.

"So Santana tell me a little about yourself. We never got to chat at the wedding."

Santana looked at Rachel trying to contain her laugh and answered him as the help brought in the dinner.

"I work part time at a little diner in L.A. and trying to get into law school."

"Cool." He said.

"Thanks."

"And how long have you two been friends?"

"We've been friends since middle school." Santana smiled at Rachel.

"That's a long time."

"Yes it is."

"So you might know why she has a stick up her butt all the time."

Rachel eyes widened. "Screw you Noah."

Santana rolled her eyes. "My best friend, your _temporary_ wife, is trying her damndest to make this _temporary_ situation work but with a man as difficult and conceited as you it makes it impossible and extremely hard, doesn't it?"

The Prince was in awe and shocked. Rachel mouthed to her a thank you and they started to eat in silence for a bit.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other and then at him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Rachel scoffed. "Did it hurt?"

He scoffed and shook his head. Santana glared at her and Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry too."

"Did it hurt?" he smirked at her and the three of them started to laugh and the tension was broken.

After they had finished eating they had stayed because of how much fun they were having talking.

"And she even had a bowling ball, with shoes and everything." Santana said.

"I did but I didn't play professionally. So stop saying it like I did," Rachel smiled.

"I didn't know you love bowling that much," the Prince said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Rachel replied looking at him in the eyes.

Santana was having so much fun right now. Her best friend and temporary husband totally wanted to rip each other's clothes off. She cleared her throat snapping them both from their intense gaze.

"I have something to show you guys."

Rachel looked at him suspiciously and then at Santana who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on follow me."

The Prince walked out the dining room followed by Rachel and Santana.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel wanted to know where they were headed. She knew the palace like the back of her hand and nothing popped up in her mind that was that exciting the way he was acting. That was until they reached the library.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to show you my favorite place of this whole palace."

"Noah there's nothing here but books and I know you hate to read unless absolutely necessary."

He smirked and walked towards the corner wall and pulled down a book and put it back in its place when a bookshelf opened making the girls gasped.

"What? Oh my God," Rachel was shocked and saw him walk down a couple of steps so the girls followed him.

He couldn't hide the smile on his face at his wife reaction and let the two friends take it the view.

"Oh my God." Rachel eyes widened in shocked and awe.

As soon as they walked down the stairs, there was a bar to the right, a Jacuzzi on the left and in the middle a bowling lane.

"This is so cool," Santana said.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Rachel walked straight to the bowling lane.

"Because I wanted to keep something for myself,"

"So why show it to me now?" she asked and bit her bottom lip as she looked at him and then at the bowling lane.

He looked at her lips lasciviously. "Because now I know how much you love to play and I want to see you loose when we play."

"Ha! You wish. I'm going to kick your ass." Rachel said excitedly.

"Santana you going to play with us?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm going to enjoy watching you two play. Oh can I get a drink?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Margarita?"

"Coming right up. Rachel do you want anything?" he asked.

"Water."

He walked over to the bar and started making Santana's drink.

Santana leaned in and whispered in Rachel's ear. "He's trying to impress you."

Rachel smirked at her friend. "It's working," The two giggled.

The Prince came back with a huge margarita glass and gave it to Santana.

"I love you," she said to him but looking at the margarita glass.

He chuckled and walked over to the bowling lane. "Okay let's do it."

"I'm a little rusty. It's been a while so go easy on me."

"I don't think so," he smirked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Let's do this."

"I'm going first," he grabbed his bowling ball.

"What happened to ladies first?"

"That's if I'm going to get laid. And that's not happening with you is it?"

"Not a chance in hell," she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm first," he winked.

Rachel shook her head laughing, as he got ready to bowl. "Don't hurt yourself."

Santana couldn't believe the chemistry her best friend and temporary husband had between them. They were laughing and making jokes while each took a turn to bowl.

"I thought you were a pro." He smirked as he threw the ball down the lane and hit all the pins.

"I told you I'm a little rusty," she grabbed a ball and when she threw it, she hit half of the pins.

"Sure you are."

Rachel rolled her eyes and let him bowl.

The first game he won and she lost badly. "Of course I win. Score 200 and you 70. Wow. You're gonna have to bring you're A game."

"Stop talking and start playing," she was annoyed and now she really wanted to win.

He laughed at the seriousness of her wanting to win, so he threw the ball and once again hit all the pins. "Strike!"

"I'm letting you win," she said annoyed but he knew she was lying.

"Sure you are." He winked.

Rachel grabbed the ball and threw it down the lane and hit almost all except one.

"Rachie get a spare!" Santana yelled excitedly.

Rachel chuckled at her now tipsy best friend. She grabbed the ball and when she threw it she hit the last pin and got a spare.

"Woohoo! That's my best friend! Woop woop!" Santana raising her hands in the air up and down. "

"Lucky shot." He said as he took this game seriously when he realized she really was warming up and playing a lot better.

"I told you all I had to do is get warmed up." She said with her hands on her waist and smiled proudly.

He walked towards her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I can think of better ways to warm you up."

Rachel moved back and looked at him smirking. "In your dreams. I'm so gonna kick you ass and you are not going to try and mess me up."

The second game he won again but this time she was closer. "I still won."

She snorted in amusement. "Oh please you got 225 and I got 115."

"My Jewish diva is going to kick your royal ass and you're going to love it! Dale Rachie tu puedes!" Santana laughed.

"You didn't get any strikes," The Prince said defensively.

"Whatever I'm gonna beat you eventually," she smirked.

"No babe you're not." He smirked back.

"Don't call me babe. I'm not your babe," she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Rach there's no point in playing again when we know you are going to loose and I'm going to win once again." He took a step closer towards her.

"Noah if you're afraid of losing then just say so and we won't have to play anymore."

He walked closer to her and was inches away from her face. "Who said anything about being afraid?"

She leaned in just a little and whispered barely against his lips. "Prove it."

Santana's eyes were widened at the way these two in front of her behaved. "Wow," she said to herself.

The third game got more interesting. Rachel got three strikes in a row and then two spares. She was smiling at him with a raised eyebrow trying to see if he would say something.

"You just got lucky." He frowned.

"Oh please. You know you're going to loose. I'm making you nervous." She smiled.

"Shut up and play."

She laughed, as she got ready to throw the ball.

"Another strike. Suck on that Puck!" Santana yelled excitedly.

Rachel laughed at her best friend and went to seat next to her while he played next.

"Oh a spare. Do you need me to explain the game is played?"

"Shut it wife."

Rachel laughed out loud and went to play.

The third game Rachel won by five points. "So I won. 235. You lost 230."

"You got lucky."

"Aw are you a sore loser?" she teased.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Aw you totally are. You are so freaking spoiled."

"Uh yea I'm a Prince future King."

"Uh yea I know. Poor country." She laughed.

He's smiled disappeared and glared. "What is that suppose to mean?" he crossed his arms.

"And… that's my cue to leave," Santana said as she walked up the stairs.

Rachel looked at her best friend walking up the stairs and then at a pissed off husband. "Never mind. Let's not ruin a fun night. Okay?"

"No Rachel what the fuck are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Noah all you do is party and sleep around. How are you going to run a country when all you think about is sex and…"

"You don't know anything about me."

"Obviously but this whole thing between you and I wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so carefree. Your father threatened your future because you are irresponsible, self-centered, and have more sex than I've ever known any man to have. You could be getting ready to do great things as a future King but nope all you do is think with your dick. Do you think the people are going to take you seriously?"

"You're just jealous." He said defensively.

"How the hell am I jealous?" she asked.

"You wouldn't be having this much fun and enjoying my family's money if you hadn't screw up yourself."

"Shut up," she glared at him.

"You wish you had power and money and people who worship you. Enjoy this because it won't last forever."

"Shut up."

"As soon as the year is up you'll go back to your miserable unaccomplished struggling life."

"You're an asshole." She glared at him.

"Oh so you can tell me what you think but I can't." He crossed his arms.

"I'm going to bed," she started walking away from him.

"Fine go. You see me care?" he asked.

Rachel flared up and walked back to him. "That is the reason why you will never be a great King. Because you never give rats ass about anything."

"And you will never amount to anything in life because you're a fucking stuck up annoying bitch." He threw back.

She was about to slap him hard but he grabbed her hand mid air and held it against his chest. "Let me go you son of a bitch."

He could see the unshed tears in her eyes and quickly regretted what he had said in the last couple of minutes. "Rach I'm…"

"Fuck you," she pushed him away and started walking up the stairs.

"Damn it," he kick a chair making it fly across the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana was tucked in bed already falling asleep when she noticed her best friend walking into the room closing the door behind her.

"So did you two have crazy mad sex?" She smirked and but quickly disappeared when she saw Rachel's eyes red and puffy. "You're crying what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel said walking to the dresser.

"You want me to kick his ass?"

Rachel chuckled a little but grabbed her pajamas and walked to the bathroom.

**TBC**

**Okay so this is the last of the drama for now anyway I don't know. I know some of you are ready for them to get it on and be together (you're gonna have to wait just a little longer) but this is something that had to happen between them so that they could understand more of each other. **

**If I'm not explaining myself then you'll have to wait and see what I mean. That's why this chapter was longer than the others. I just put them together so you wouldn't suffer too much. **

**Next chapter I promise they will make up. **

**Santana always makes everything better… You'll see ;)**


	12. I'm Sorry

_**So glad you all love this story! Those of you who I can't reply back or for the guests who don't have a profile, thank you thank you so much! I promised a chapter tonight so here it is!**_

_**Mistakes are mine. I don't own anything in this story. Not even the characters. I wish!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning, Rachel was still sleeping so Santana decided to find the Prince and talk to him. He was finishing his run when she saw him stretching out by the pool.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go all Lima Heights on your Jewish royal stupid ass?" She asked with the deadliest glare she could muster up. "And before you ask, yes she told me about last night."

He rolled his eyes as he finished stretching.

"I don't understand how two people can go from flirting and having a good time to an argument in such a short amount of time. Please explain that to me."

"You should know, she's your friend," he removed his shirt and jumped in the pool.

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while she watched him swim from one end of the pool to another.

He noticed she wasn't going anywhere so he stopped swimming but stayed in the water. "What?"

"You like her. She likes you. Why can't you two just get along?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"You're so immature," she started to walk away from him.

"Wait"

Santana stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said and noticed she wasn't going to say anything. "What's her deal? She's not prefect either. Or she wouldn't be in this mess." He said as he got out of the water and dried his legs.

"Look she hasn't had the easiest life and yea she made wrong choices on the way but we're all human. She is a great person with a huge heart. All she wants in life is to make movies and give back to the unfortunate ones. She knows what it's like not to have a family and have to fend for herself at a young age with almost no money."

The Prince looked at Santana while he grasped what she had told him. She was going to walk away but once again his voice stopped her. "When we were in the Bahamas, we went to a village and we helped as much as we could but Rachel seemed to be affected by it more than I had been. Now I understand why." He whispered the last words to himself.

"You both are stubborn but I know you two are crazy for each other. It's so fucking obvious its somewhat disgusting yet cute. Maybe now that you two know more about each other maybe you won't give each other such a hard time." Santana smiled softly.

"She told you about me?"

"Yes" She said and walked inside.

He went back to swim he laps.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel changed to a bikini and started to walk towards the beach knowing her best friend would join her when she wanted. She sat on the reclining chair and closed her eyes listening to the wind and waves crashing against the rocks. While she enjoyed the sun, she felt someone approaching and knew it was Santana.

"I thought you had changed your mind," Rachel smiled at her.

"And miss on this beautiful beach? I don't think so," Santana sat on the lounge chair next to Rachel's. "By the way, your Prince is looking at you from the balcony," Santana smirked.

"He always watches me when I come out here." She said casually her eyes closed enjoying the sun on her skin.

"And you don't think that's creepy?" Santana grinned.

"Not really, in a weird way it actually makes me feel safer."

Santana shook her head in amusement. "And I've noticed you use a lot of blue and pink. I know pink is your favorite color."

"He loves the color blue," she explained like it was an obvious answer.

"Wow Rach, you two have it bad for each other even if you get on each others nerves."

Rachel chuckled knowing it was true.

"I told him about you this morning."

Rachel looked at her friend. "And what did he say?"

"He was quiet for a while but he told me he understand a lot of things now. He's still an asshole but I know he's sorry."

Rachel looked straight ahead again and got lost in her thoughts.

"I want to go shopping," Santana said lying on the bed reading a magazine later in the afternoon.

"Um I don't know. I'm not sure how we do that here."

"Uh nena you get on a car and go to a mall and spend money."

"No smart ass I meant, since I'm royal I'm not sure how we do things like that here."

"Then go ask your husband." Santana smirked.

Rachel groaned. "I don't want to talk to him."

"Now who's being immature?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and kept reading a book by the window.

"Come on. I leave tomorrow. As much as I love spending time with you in this palace, I want to see Africa or at least the mall. Por favor!" she begged.

Rachel chuckled rolling her eyes again and got up. "Fine only for you. I'll be back."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had never been to the other side of the palace for obvious reasons. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door and waited a few seconds.

No one answered.

She tried again and nothing. When she was going to walk away, the door opened.

A naked Prince stood there sleepily but when he saw her he smirked. "Hi Rach."

Honestly that nickname shouldn't turn her on as much as it does when he calls her that. Rachel looked at his hard cock for the first time pointing straight at her. She looked to the side and closed her eyes for a second after seeing his naked body not wanting to seem like she was enjoying it cause she totally was.

She cleared her throat. "Um Santana wants to go shopping. How do we go about doing that when people follow us around?"

"I'll call Jawara and have him pick you two up," he couldn't stop smirking seeing her flustered.

"Could you put some clothes on?" she finally looked at him trying to keep her gaze on his face instead of looking south.

"No. I have guests right now."

Her eyes widened. "More than one?"

He smirked even more if that was possible. "Of course. You can join me if you want. You are my wife after all, and you have first dibs on this hotness right here."

"You're disgusting," she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You love it," he chuckled as he walked back inside his room closing the door behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Espérate he was completely naked?" Santana asked as she got in the back of the town car with Rachel following right behind.

"Yes. And he just stood there with his… hanging out ugh whatever he's disgusting."

"Oh please don't deny you loved seeing his junk all up in your face," Santana laughed.

Rachel scoffed. "He had more than one person in his room."

"Did you see them Miss?" Jawara was asking from the passenger seat typing on his phone while the driver took them to the mall.

"What do you mean? He said he had more than one person and I just walked away."

"Miss maybe he was just trying to rile you up."

"Don't tell me you too," Rachel whined.

"He hasn't had a guest since before the trip and you two have been dancing around each other since the travelling started so it's only a matter of time Miss." He said still focused on his phone.

Rachel gasped. "Jawara."

"My apologies Miss but it's true."

"I like you Jawara." Santana smirked.

"Thanks Miss Santana."

,,,,,,,,,,

They arrived at the mall and walked around looking at the stores while people recognized Rachel but didn't dare approach her. They knew there would be consequences if they even try unless told otherwise. Santana liked one store in particular and they walked into it. Jawara made sure the store was closed while Rachel and Santana were inside looking at the clothes and shoes.

"I'm gonna try these on."

Rachel nodded at Santana while she looked at the shoes when she heard even more screaming outside. She saw Jawara had opened the door for the Prince.

Her eyes widened in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Jawara said to come and spend time with you so people could see us together."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at Jawara. "Did he now?"

Jawara shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her and nodded towards the Prince.

"You look amazing in that _blue_ dress," he leered at her body.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thank you"

"You've been wearing a lot of blue lately, is it for me?" he grinned.

"Maybe," she smiled teasingly.

"It turns me on," he looked at her lasciviously.

"Really?" she asked as he moved closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He grinned mischievously.

Rachel shook her head smiling as he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. She realized as they kissed he didn't move away from her so she moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back. And hell yea she could feel his erection against her. It was just for show right? She didn't care anymore. They didn't even noticed they did it but in less than seconds the kiss became passionate for the first time as girls screamed with excitement outside the window store.

"Whoa. What did I miss?" Santana asked as she walked out with a couple of clothes looking at her best friend pushing her tongue down the prince's throat. Okay maybe she exaggerated there a bit. But damn that kiss was hot and heavy.

Jawara walked towards her and whispered in her ear. "It's part of the cover."

"That kiss doesn't look planned." Santana raised an eyebrow.

Jawara smirked. "Exactly."

Santana grinned. "Oh you're good. Me gusta mucho!"

"Thank you Miss."

When air became necessary, they pulled apart. Rachel licked her lips and blushed realizing they had had an audience and looked at him. "What was that?"

"You kissed me back," he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Rachel smiled and blushed again rolling her eyes and walked to the shoes she was looking at. She picked two pairs and sat down to try it on. Damn she was such a shoe person and she was probably going to leave the mall will mostly all shoes.

"They look so hot on you Rach." He said huskily as he pictured her wearing those shoes and nothing else while he was buried between her legs. "Fuck," he whispered trying to control his arousal so it wouldn't be obvious to others.

"I like them," she said walking on the shoes getting the feel of them.

"Get them," he blurted out. _"Smooth idiot" he thought._

"Are you sure? I don't want to be spending your money," she said looking at him.

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry about last night and even before that. I didn't mean any of it."

"It's okay"

He kept talking as if she hadn't said anything. "I was a total dick. It's just that when someone questions my abilities for my future coronation, I get defensive. It all has to do with me being adoptive and shit you know? I'm sorry Rach."

Rachel sighed. "I kind of owe you an apology as well. You were sort of right and it just pissed me off."

"You are forgiven." He winked.

"Just like that?" she asked looking up at him from the chair.

"Just like that," he smiled as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Rae what do you think?" Santana asked breaking the spell they were in.

Rachel looked at her best friend who tried on a dress. "Wow Sanny you look so beautiful!"

"Gracias."

"Santana get what you want. It's my treat today." He said.

She squealed as she went to change. "Then I'm getting all of these. There are other stores I want to see."

,,,,,,,,,,

While they walked from store to store, the Prince and Rachel held hands and would steal kisses every now and then. They didn't care if it was real or for show but they were having fun spending time with each other and with Santana and Jawara. They went to four stores buying a lot of clothes and an extra suitcase for Santana. And just like Rachel predicted, she had bought an obscene amount of shoes.

When it was getting late, they decided to leave and pick up two boxes of pizza on the way back to the palace.

**TBC**

**Are you happy now? They made up! Yay! Next up a little bit of sexy dancing between our favorite Jewish couple!**


	13. Time to Dance

**Love you love you love you! Wow Can't say enough how much it means to me you all are loving my story! And the reviews? Wow I don't even know what else to say but thank you! **

**Mistakes are mine. I don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy!**

,,,,,,,,,,

"Have fun tonight kids," Jawara waved as he drove away in his own car.

Rachel and Santana had a lot of bags carrying it inside (even though Jawara and the Prince insisted that they had the help for that but the girls didn't give in) while the Prince carried the three boxes of pizza (Rachel made him do it himself and not bother the help).

"I'm teaching you how to be a better person whether you like it or not," she smirked at him and saw him leered at her but agreeing anyways.

"You girls leave that in the room, get comfortable and meet me in the home theater."

"Okay," Rachel and Santana said walking away.

"You have a home theater?" Santana asked in shocked.

Rachel smiled. "Come on."

,,,,,,,,,,

The Prince had brought drinks and plates to eat pizza and watch a movie. The girls walked in and smiled seeing him ready and waiting for them. Rachel gave him a knowing smile, as he looked her up and down in a white tank top with a black bra and blue shorts.

"Okay dig in cause the movie will begin in a little bit."

The three of them made small talk as they watched the movie and laughed at their jokes and the movies funny scenes as well.

They had finished the movie and were about to go to their rooms, when

Santana spoke. "Guys come on this is my last night in Africa. I want to go dancing please? Once I go back home I work nonstop and no time for fun."

Rachel chuckled at her best friend's comment and looked at the Prince cause he was the one who knew if they could or not.

He smiled. "Lets go dancing. I know just the place. Go get ready. I'll call the driver and we'll meet at the entrance in an hour."

The girls nodded in excitement and walked quickly towards the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

"I know what you're trying to do and you need to stop," Rachel said while applying lip-gloss and looking at her best friend through the mirror.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and if I was, its not all me. It's gonna happen between you two one way or another." Santana smirked as she put on her heals. "Luckily I don't have to do much."

Rachel smiled shaking her head and they both looked in the mirror and grinned ready for a fun night.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Prince was waiting impatiently by the entrance. He knew women took forever to get dressed but this was ridiculous. He was about to call their names when he saw them walk towards him.

They both looked amazing but his wife was giving him an unnecessary semi erection. "You look... Wow you both look great."

Santana smirked as seeing the way her best friend and the Prince looked at each other.

Only a matter of time.

She walked out of the palace first looking over her shoulder and trying not to laugh out loud at the sexual tension between them.

Rachel was in awe. He looked so good and delicious and even more handsome wearing club clothes. Damn she needed to control her excitement and arousal. She licked her lips looking at him up and down and walked past him.

He groaned internally as he watched her walk out.

God her body…

,,,,,,,,,,

It was a 30-minute ride out to town. All the young people hung out there. There were clubs, restaurants, a beach, shopping stores and a movie theater.

"Come on girls." He got out the car first and then helped them out. "Unless I tell you other wise pick us up at the usual time," the Prince told the driver.

The crowd recognized the Prince but they weren't going crazy like the fans and people they have come across with. This place high class from the décor to the food and the people dressed up.

"Right this way ladies."

The girls followed the Prince to one of the most popular clubs. The line went around the building but the Prince walked up to the entrance and they were let in.

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana and Rachel were more than impressed as they walked further into the club. It seemed to go on forever. It was only one floor but it had dividers and different rooms and themes. There were bars on each corner as well as the private VIP rooms.

"Rae let's get a drink."

"Uh San do you see how busy they are? It'll take hours until we'll be able to get drinks." She said when a waiter walked up to her husband.

"Puck would you and your guests like a drink?" asked a club waiter.

"I would like a shot of hypnotic and the house beer. Baby what would you like?" he asked Rachel.

"I'll have a uh" Rachel wasn't sure what to order so Santana came to the rescue.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita. Make it strong and she'll have the same."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Rachel looked at the dance floor and smiled. She couldn't wait to finally dance. It had been forever and a day since the last time she had gone dancing.

Santana grinned as she watched the Prince look at Rachel with lust.

He moved closer to Rachel's body wrapping an arm around her waist startling her feeling his erection against her. "Remember we have to make it look real," he whispered in her ear loud enough for Santana to hear.

Rachel nodded knowing that he was half right but she also knew he wanted her next to him at all times. She leaned in and gave him a sensual kiss on his neck making his dick twitch.

"Did you feel that?" he groaned pressing against her.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

All for show my ass, thought Santana.

The waiter came back with the drinks and the Prince gave him a 50% tip. "Thank you my Prince."

The Prince downed back the shot and put on the waiters tray. "Carry on."

The waiter walked away.

Santana took a sip and moaned. "Damn this is orgasmic," she said at the same time Rachel had taken a sip.

"That's really strong," she said grossed out.

"I dare you to drink the whole thing right now in one gulp." Santana smirked.

The Prince smirked loving the scene in front of him while drinking his beer.

Rachel was never one to back out on a dare. This went back all the way to when they were younger. So Rachel took a deep breath and in one gulp she downed the drink.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Rach," Santana beamed as she did the same and downed her drink. "Delicioso!"

Rachel smiled proudly and put the empty glass on the table. "I wanna dance," she said as she walked towards the floor. The Prince finished his beer and didn't waste time and quickly followed her.

Santana was right behind them with a huge knowing smile.

Rachel started moving with the beat of the song and got aroused as her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind pressing his obvious erection against her ass. She looked at her best friend and saw that she was dancing with a hot girl so Rachel focused on the man behind her.

She moved one of her hands to his neck to push him closer to her and the other hand was on top of his that gripped her hips. Back and forth and to the sides she moved against his crotch with the rhythm of the music.

He was so fucking hard and wanted to push her dress up, unzip his pants and fuck her right there on the dance floor but he knew that was not happening. And he was okay with that because everyone would see her and he did not want to share his wife with anybody. He kissed her neck and nipped her earlobe making her moan.

She threw her head back so she could rest it on his shoulder while he kissed any spot he could reach. Damn her nipples were hard and she knew for sure she was drenched.

After a while, he turned her around and pressed her against his body making her gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

As soon as he saw her lick her lips, he didn't hesitate and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately while moving her body against his with the beat of the song. Once they were satisfied and air was necessary they stopped kissing and looked at each other.

He was about to speak when his phone vibrate it on his back pocket. That meant their ride was outside. He looked at his watch and noticed they had been dancing for hours. "Time to go," he whispered in her ear giving her goosebumps. She nodded and grabbed Santana and the three of them made their way out of the club.

During the drive home, Santana had passed out and there was major sexual tension between Rachel and the Prince. They didn't dare touch each other or even look at one another. They knew if they touched each other right now he would end up fucking her on the car and he didn't want to give Santana a show.

When they were home, Santana walked in first and headed to the room. She was about to go as well but he had his hand on her back moving down and squeezed her ass as he kissed her cheek.

"You're lucky she's here because if she wasn't I'd had taken you right here against the door and made you scream my name," he said huskily into her ear. He saw her shiver and licked her lips. "Goodnight Rachel."

She watched him walk towards his side of the palace and she hated at the moment the fact that her best friend was here.

Her eyes widened.

What would happen after Santana would leave?

**TBC**

**What did you think? Was it worth it? It only gets hotter after this this ;p**


	14. Sing

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! You all frikking rock!**

**Mistakes are mine. **_**I do not own anything in this story except the plot ;)**_

**Enjoy!**

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day Rachel, Santana and the Prince ate breakfast together. They weren't speaking cause of the semi hang over they had from the night before.

Santana definitely didn't miss the look the two of them were giving each other.

Rachel looked at the Prince from across the table. She was struggling with her thoughts and feelings towards him. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her and it was clear as glass how much he wanted her. She wanted him too but she didn't want to complicate things by having sex with him.

And even if she wanted to, she couldn't cause she had signed a contract. Only eight months left to walk away from this world and never look back. Only problem was that she was getting attached to the Queen and getting used to the King even though she was sure the King was also looking forward to the divorce. Even Jawara and Abria had sneaked their way into her heart. Even if he was an asshole and a jerk half the time, she really was starting to like him. Yea she wanted him but she also liked spending time with him.

This was going to be the longest eight months of her life.

,,,,,,,,,,,

"You have three hours before you have to leave. Come on, I have to show you something." Rachel said as Santana followed her.

"What?"

"You'll see," Rachel grinned.

They arrived at the double doors and when Rachel opened it Santana gasped. "Holy… Tell me you've used it."

Rachel chuckled. "Actually I did."

"Wow I bet that was so hot," Santana smiled as she saw the stage with the pole in the middle.

"I didn't think I'd enjoyed it as much as I did," Rachel admitted.

"Yea specially while I watched you," the Prince added as he walked in.

Santana's eyes widened and Rachel blushed. "Really?"

"I didn't know he was watching me until half into the music."

"And what made it even sexier was they way you sang." He said huskily.

"Well I'm not surprised. This one here has one of the best voices I've ever heard."

"You're biased San. Don't listen to her Noah." Rachel said defensively.

"So you're a singer too?" he asked. "Is there anything you can't do?"

She chuckled and raised her arms. "Fly"

"Sing us a song," he said.

"No," she said without a beat.

He walked to where the sound system was and retrieved a microphone and a microphone stand.

"Oh my God," Santana laughed amused.

He brought the microphone to the stage. "Pick a song on my karaoke book and sing."

She glared at him, "Only if you sing for us too."

His eyes widened. "What?"

She smirked. "I heard you humming when we danced in the Eiffel Tower."

"And you think because of that I'm a singer?"

"No but if I make a fool of myself then you have to do the same." She smirked again.

He sighed. "Fine but you go first."

"Fine," she said as she walked over to the sound system with him to pick out a song.

Santana sat down in one of the tables near the stage and waited. She saw Rachel walk up to the stage and held the microphone stand.

"Ready Rach?" he asked with obvious excitement.

"Ready," she whispered but it could still be heard cause the microphone was on.

"Okay," he grinned and pressed play. The beginning of 'Listen to You Heart" by Roxette started.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to sing. Santana's eyes widened when she heard the song her best friend was going to sing. The Prince joined Santana and gave all of his attention to his wife.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

She didn't know why she picked this song, or maybe she did. She looked at him as she sang the next verse.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Santana smiled as she watched her best friend put her feelings on the table. She watched as the Prince listened to every word and his eyes would not leave her face.

Rachel let go and began to let loose as she sang the words.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before... You tell him goodbye_

His eyes widened when he realized she was singing about herself with the way she looked him as she sang the words to this song.

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Santana grinned when she saw the realization in his eyes. She knew the moment she would leave this place they would have to figure out their feelings for one another or at least end up having hot steamy sex everywhere.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before oh... Before you tell him goodbye_

Rachel's heart was beating faster and faster. The way he was looking at her she knew he knew how she probably was starting to feel about him. She thought she was going to potentially combust with the way he eyed her with lust in his eyes.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Rachel sang the last verse in a whisper and once the song was over the staring did not stop. They just kept looking at each other and had forgotten there was someone else in the room until they heard clapping.

"Wow Rachel that was amazing!" Santana said.

Rachel smiled and got off stage. "You're turn now Noah."

"I already picked the song. All you have to do is press play." He said as he got on stage.

Rachel nodded and pressed play. The beginning of the song 'Wicked Game' by Chris Isaak played in the room. Her eyes widened when she recognized the song and she went to sit next to Santana.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you._

Rachel heart was beating fast as she heard the words and saw the way he looked at her. She couldn't believe he probably felt the same way she did.

_No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don't want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you. With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and_,

His voice was turning her on so much. She was wet and she needed him. Wanted him so much her body throbbed with desire.

_I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you._

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you no,_

Oh my God, if Santana had not been there Rachel probably would have attacked him and let him have his way with her right there on the stage.

No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you. (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(This world is only gonna break your heart)

Nobody loves no one.

He finished the last verse and he licked his lips knowing he was probably showing how much he wanted his wife at the moment.

"Awesome!" Rachel and Santana applauded loud and cheered for him.

"Thank you," he chuckled.

"Okay one more song. I want you two to sing a duet." Santana smiled.

"What would you like us to sing?" Rachel asked.

"Hello by Lionel Richie but make it a duet." Santana grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to look for it. "Come here and press play."

Santana walked over to the sound system and waited for Rachel to get on stage.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other as the music began.

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you...

Is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do (Wonder what you do)

Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying... I love you

Rachel and Puck looked at each other breathing heavily as they finished singing and she saw that he was leaning in to kiss her but instead they heard Santana clapping and cheering for them.

"Wow guys definitely best way to leave Africa. You two are amazing together."

Rachel chuckled nervously and got off stage and walked away with Santana while Puck stayed behind and cleaned up.

**TBC**


	15. Jealousy

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! So tonight's episode Rachel said Puck's name. Wish she would have called him Noah but still we got something. And Lea was just amazing in this episode. Worth watching even though I wanted to fast-forward it 80% of the time. Sure some of the topics were important because of last weeks episode but still… Anyway on with the show or in this case, the story!**

**Mistakes are mine. Don't sue cause I ain't go the money.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Santana were hugging outside by the town car that would take Santana to the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Santana pouted.

"Me too."

"Listen I don't know what is going on between you two cause there is a love hate relationship there but maybe you should see what happens because the way you two just sang today, to each other, says more than you two could probably ever admit." Santana raised an eyebrow as if challenging her best friend to say otherwise.

Rachel smiled knowing it was true. "I know. We'll see."

"I had a lot of fun. Me llamas whenever you get a chance." Santana said.

"I will and email me when you land."

"Claro que si!"

They hugged for the longest time and then Santana got into the car and Rachel waved as she walked backwards towards the door. She didn't know if things between her and the Prince were going to change or go back the way things were.

,,,,,,,,,,

When Rachel closed the door, she was surprised when the Prince pushed her against the door and pressed his body against her.

She gasped. "What are you doing?"

He groaned as he gripped her hips. "Let's stop playing games. Fuck Rach I want you right now."

"Noah we can't," she moaned feeling his erection against her covered crotch but wanted nothing more than to pull him out and have him thrust into her.

"Why not? Feel me I'm so hard for you," he groaned as he moved his hands to her sweater and slowly started to unzip it. He could see the top of her breasts but she spoke which made him stop and looked at her face.

Rachel moaned. "Noah I want you too but this isn't… I… we…"

"What?" He asked huskily.

"I signed a contract with your father when we did this thing and part of it said that I can't have sex with you. I don't know why but I guess… I didn't think we'd… I don't know." She whispered. "Damn it."

"Are you serious?"

"Very," she licked her lips and looked at his wanting his lips on her again.

"I hate my father," he groaned.

"Yea I'm not liking him either at the moment," she chuckled making him smile.

He groaned and kissed her on the lips making her moan as she opened her mouth giving him permission both tongues making contact and it was like electricity coursing through both bodies. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body if that was possible while she wrapped her arms around his neck and moving her hips against him so she could feel him.

"Wow," she shivered once they stopped kissing.

"I know," he smirked.

They chuckled and kissed once again when the door opened making the young couple yelp in surprise.

"What the heck is going on?" Jawara looked at them suspiciously.

"Nothing," both said at the same time, which made it obvious that something happened or was going to happen.

"Mm hmm right whatever ok so your parents are planning a masked ball for next month and the Queen wants your help."

"Me? Why?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Because she likes you and wants you to be part of the decision making. The ball is a celebration of your marriage and soon to be crowned King and Queen. Well people don't know that you will be getting a divorce when the year is up but still."

Rachel sighed and smiled softly. "I guess I can help but I don't know anything about that kind of stuff."

"You'll be fine Miss. As for you my Prince, your father wants you to join him at the Royal Meeting."

"But that meeting is for Kings only."

"Not this one. The one you are going is for Kings and future kings."

"Oh"

"So Rachel the Queen will be expecting you tomorrow to start planning for the ball. I'll have the car here ready for you at noon."

"Ok"

"I have to go but whatever was not happening against the door make sure it doesn't happen again unless is acting and in public. Miss, your sweater. See you both tomorrow."

Rachel blushed as she zipped her sweater back up. "Bye" she whispered.

"Well that was interesting," the Prince sighed.

"I need to do some research so I don't look like a complete idiot in front of your mother," she started to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him while the other hand caressed her cheek. "You'll be fine."

She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you"

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and watched her walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Queen was looking between three silk patterns that three servants held for her to see when Rachel knocked and walked in. "Hello my Queen."

"Hi dear. I'm so glad you're here. I can't make up my mind and pick just one."

Rachel looked at the three different colors and tried to remember what she had read in her research. She shrugged her shoulders, took a chance and gave her opinion. "Why not all three? After all it is a masked ball."

The Queen looked at Rachel, then back at the colors and back to Rachel making her nervous. "I think I love it."

Rachel let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding and smiled.

"Okay now that that is settled, lets talk food. What would you like to have at the ball?"

Rachel sighed in relief because she knew food very well and she started explaining to the Queen which ones where good and which she didn't like.

To say that the Queen was impressed and proud was an understatement.

,,,,,,,,,,

It was around 8 at night when Rachel and the Queen had decided to call it a day. They had made a lot of decisions so the rest of the week they would start making calls for the preparations.

"Rachel thank you so much for helping out," the Queen smiled.

Rachel shook her head. "No my Queen, I mean Mali. Thank you for trusting me to help you with the ball."

The Queen smiled and hugged her. "So what are you doing for the rest of the evening?"

"Go home, I'm exhausted," Rachel chuckled.

The Queen smiled, "I bet"

Rachel hugged the Queen once again and started to walk down the main hall of the castle when she saw her husband against the wall with a woman's tongue down his throat.

The Queen realized Rachel had stopped walking and she looked where Rachel was focused on. Why did her son get into such messes? He was better than that and that blonde hussy was going to be fired the moment she finds Jawara.

Rachel shook her head and started to walk pass her husband and the slut.

The Prince tried pushing the blonde woman off of him and his eyes widened when he saw his wife pass them. "Rachel," he called out for her but she ignored him.

"Hello son," the Queen said dryly and looked at the slut sternly and she quickly walked away.

"Mother it's not what it looks like," the Prince said quickly.

"You better go after your wife and fix it," she said.

He sighed and ran out down the main hall towards the two huge doors.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out the doors and was about to get into the town car when she heard her name called out. She gripped the door and turned around seeing him walk up to her. She knew she was being stupid for feeling this way. They've only known each other for a few months and were going to get a divorce by the end of the year. But still, she was starting to feel something for him and witnessing that made her heart ache more than she will admit.

"Rachel please let me explain," he started to say.

"You know, I don't expect you to be celibate in our sham of a marriage but doing that in public? Making me look like idiot?" She huffed and shook her head. "I don't care what people think of you but I don't appreciate people thinking that I'm not good enough for you." She crossed her arms.

"They don't think of you that way," he said.

"Noah I am your wife, the love of your life, in the people's eyes and you are insulting me by not giving me the respect I deserve especially with you being a man whore in public." She said rambling but seriously and took a step back when she saw him take a step forward.

He thought she was so cute all worked up but he couldn't tell her that until he calmed her down. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a jerk. She just came out of nowhere and kissed me."

Rachel scoffed. "I don't care if she is naked in front of you. You ignore her if you are in public."

"Look this is who I am. I can't just change over night. I'm trying to be a better man but it's hard when that's all I've done my whole life. It's like a second nature for me."

She rolled her eyes. "You are better than this Noah and if you want me here you better grow up because your family doesn't deserve this and I don't either."

"I know that," he said walking closer and holding her waist. "Rachel," he whispered.

"Noah you are the future king. A lot of men and women, even kids look up to you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said softly. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"It's only a year but please don't flaunt them in my face." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Stop Rach I know it's just a year but you mean more to me than any other woman I've been with. I think I've made that pretty clear, don't you think? And you and I haven't even had sex." He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose against her.

Rachel didn't say anything while she held her tears and her arms still crossed the only thing keeping him from touching her even more.

"You know you were right when we were at the cabana. I haven't been with anyone since before the trip." He spoke softly.

"Really?" she asked even though Jawara had already told her. But hearing it from him was even better.

He nodded. "Yes."

"What about just now?" she asked looking in his eyes. "You two seemed to know each other very well."

"Baby I told you she approached me. _She_ surprised me. I wasn't even looking at her."

"But it looked like you were kissing her back." She whispered still sounding unsure.

"I was trying to push her away," he explained.

She sighed, "Fine" and dropped her hands to his biceps and now their chests touched. "You're forgiven."

He smirked. "You're cute when you're jealous."

She scoffed. "I am not jealous."

"Yea okay," he raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine okay maybe I was jealous for a little bit."

"You shouldn't be," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked her heart beating rapidly.

"Because," he whispered against her lips but not kissing her yet.

"Noah," she moaned and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back while he tightened his hold on her waist. She pulled back from the kiss and cleared her throat. "That's enough."

"No it's not." He growled and nipped her bottom lip and whispered, "I can feel you hard nipples against me."

She blushed and licked her lips.

He was going to kiss her again but was interrupted.

"What's going on here?" the King asked as he walked out to the driveway.

The Prince took a few steps away from her but didn't let her go and Rachel blushed when she noticed the Queen had seen their encounter hopefully not their conversation.

"Nothing my love, your son was caught with another woman and Rachel was a great actress and acted the way she had to so that everyone could believe them." The Queen explained as she looked at her son and daughter in law.

The King was pleased with the explanation and took his wife hand and walked back inside.

"Can we go home now? I'm really exhausted. I'm gonna pass out the moment I hit the pillows." She yawned.

"Of course," he helped her into the town car and got in behind her then closed the door behind him.

**TBC**

**A little tease in the beginning ;p I promise it's only gonna get better and hotter!**


	16. You Make Me Better

**I don't own anything**

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that week, Rachel and the Queen were seating by the window drinking tea as they looked through a book with designs so they could choose for the ball when they saw the door opening and the Prince smiled walking towards the two women.

"Hello mother," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then kissed Rachel on the forehead. "How are my two favorite girls?"

The Queen smirked and was amused. "When did that happen?" she asked even if she knew the answer to that. She had witnessed it earlier that week.

"Nothing happened," Rachel cleared her throat embarrassed while the Prince smirked. "Stop it."

"Okay explain or your father won't be pleased."

The Prince looked at Rachel and then at his mother again. "We like each other mother. It's nothing to make a big deal of it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes we are sure. We are friends now."

The Queen smiled knowing more than what he was leading on but didn't press it since she knew about the no sex contract and they wouldn't break it even if they wanted to badly.

"Very well then. How did the meeting go?"

"It was better than good. I knew some of the things already but it was nice knowing how I was gonna be leading the meeting when I'm crowned."

"I've never seen you this excited about becoming King before."

"I don't know. I guess I want to do good things for our people and being a party animal like I was would not have been helpful. So I am doing the best I can for the good of our people."

The Queen looked at Rachel who looked at the Prince with a smile on her face. "That's nice to hear son."

"So how are the plans coming along?" he asked.

"They are coming along very well. You wife here knows what she's doing."

"Of course she does." He smirked and winked at his wife who in returned blushed.

The Queen couldn't help but snort getting the attention of the young couple. "You two go on ahead and get some fresh air and then we can resume here Rachel."

"Okay my Queen."

The Queen watched as Rachel and the Prince walked out of the room as she shook her head.

,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and the Prince were walking down the garden away from prying eyes and he quickly took her hand.

"I would take you out on a date just the two of us but that's not happening any time soon." He said apologetically.

"I understand. We have a lot to do before the ball." She said.

They kept walking in comfortable silence.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"About being a good King and try to make things better."

"Absolutely."

She smiled widely. "Good."

"Actually you are the reason why I want to become a better person and a good King."

"Me? How?"

"If you hadn't spoken to me the way you did and told me straight up what I was doing and what I could have been doing… You make me want to be a better p…" he didn't finish his train of thought because she moved in front of him and kissed him shutting him up.

She pulled back and smiled. "You welcome."

He smirked and pulled her body against him. "Come here."

She moved closer if that was even possible and both moved so they could kiss softly until it became passionately. His hands were roaming up and down her arms, up and down her waist and finally gripped her ass making her gasped into his mouth in pleasure.

"Noah," she whispered when he stopped kissing her so he could kiss her neck and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her dress exposing the top of her breasts covered in lace and kissed her chest.

"God I want you so fucking much," he groaned as he pushed her against a wall of the garden filled with flowers and leafs and green. His hands were moving down her body, underneath her dress and up her thighs.

"Noah stop. We can't," she moaned when one of his hands was really close to her core but he wouldn't move it further just teasing her thigh. "Fuck don't stop."

He moved his hand until he cupped her covered pussy and groaned. "Holy shit Rach, you're so wet aren't you?" he asked as he moved the palm of his hand against her eliciting a loud moan from her.

She nodded. "I want you too Noah so much."

He smirked as he removed his hands making her whine as he kissed across her collarbone, up her neck and whispered in her ear. "Fuck baby you are so fucking wet for me and I can't wait to taste you and then fuck you with my fingers and then my cock until you can't think anymore."

She moaned at his dirty talk while one hand moved down his body grazing his erection. "I can't wait for you to fuck me."

"Jesus Rach," he groaned thrusting his hips against her hand.

"We have to stop," she whispered even though her hand stayed massaging his covered cock.

"I know" he kept thrusting a little more against her hand until she slowly moved it away. "Damn it why did you sign the contract that included not sleeping with me?"

She sighed. "Because I didn't want to be forced into having sex with a husband I didn't even know. I never thought I would end up feeling this way especially in an arranged marriage."

"I understand babe but it still sucks ass." He said against her lips and kissed her.

"Totally" She moved to push him away just a little and then moved her hands underneath her dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his eyes widened watching in awe and complete lust.

She pulled down her panties and took them off. "I can't go back there drenched."

"Holy shit baby," he groaned closing the space between them and kissed her hard almost fucking her mouth with his tongue. He stopped kissing her and grabbed her panties and smelled them. "Fuck." After he smelled her panties he moved it between her legs to gather more of her juices.

"Mmm fuck Noah," she moaned feeling him pressed on her clit with her own underwear.

He took her panties and licked the juices on it. "Fuck just like I expected baby. So so fucking sweet."

"That was really hot," she said huskily.

"Seven months is a really fucking long ass time for me to be inside you Rach."

"Ugh tell me about it." She said completely sexually frustrated. This time she closed the gap and kissed him slowly yet strongly pushing her tongue inside his mouth.

He didn't waste time and kissed her back as he pulled her dress up, held one of her legs against his waist and pushed against her so he could thrust his covered cock against her pussy. He started moving against her and both moaned and groaned at the amazing yet not enough sensation.

Then suddenly he stopped, "Shit. We have to…"

"I know." She whispered.

"Okay," he moved away from her and took a deep breath and adjusted the bulge in his pants.

"We should get back. I'm actually having a lot of fun helping your mom with the ball."

"I'm glad you are" he kissed her quickly and they started to make their way back once they were presentable. "Are you going to spend the whole day without panties?"

"No I brought a small bag with me so I'll go to the guest room before I go meet your mom. Give me my panties back." She watched him smirk as he put her panties inside his pocket. "Are you crazy? Give them back."

"Hell no baby, this is what I'll be using at nights when I masturbate thinking of you and how much fun it's gonna be when I'm finally inside you." He groaned because he had been masturbating thinking of her since they were on their trip. He was proud of himself because he was being very patient with her and the fact that she had signed a fucking contract. He realized he really liked her more than he thought because even though he was sexually frustrated (he guessed she was too) he wasn't going to push her in any way. That didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her and drive her crazy just like she drove him crazy all the fucking time.

Rachel was baking with the help in her kitchen palace and laughed when Abria threw some flour to Ellee. Then next thing they knew they started having a flour fight.

The Prince walked in and everyone stopped playing and got serious. They still didn't trust to act silly around him.

Rachel hoped he had changed when it came to everyone working here.

The Prince walked towards the bag of flour and threw it up in the air and broke so everyone ended up getting covered in it. And the laughing resumed once again.

Rachel smiled and laughed as she watched her husband actually having fun with the help. She couldn't believe how far he had come and she was so proud of him. Her smile got even wider if that was possible when he looked at her while he laughed out loud as more flour ended up on his hair and face.

Half-hour later, even though Rachel wanted to clean up the mess they all had made, the help insisted them to leave.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure Miss," Abria smiled. "Go and get clean up."

"Okay well if you are sure," Rachel walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm taking her up to the pool and won't need your assistance unless you are asked, is that understood?" He asked nicely yet sternly.

"Yes sir. No interruptions." Abria said and the rest of the help nodded as well.

"Very well. Carry one." He said and walked away and saw Rachel heading for her side of the palace. "Rachel?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Come with me."

"Noah we are covered in flour. I need a shower."

"Please?" he asked innocently trying to hide the smirk.

She could see right through him but she smiled anyway and walked towards him. "What do you have planned in that crazy naughty head of yours?"

He gasped mockingly. "Me? How dare you? I would never," he smirked.

She laughed and grabbed his hand and followed him.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Noah, I am not getting naked in front of you just to clean up when they could come up any time and see us." She said looking around even though she knew they had privacy.

"Baby come on, I wanna see you naked and really have to clean up and what better way to do it than in our own pool and have fun at the same time." He smirked moving his eyebrows up and down in excitement as he removed his shirt.

**TBC**


	17. Live A Little

**Wow the response from last chapter was fucking awesome! Thank you much guys! Seriously I have the best readers hands down. Don't care what anybody else says… Then again I might be biased. Is this what you wanted? ;) **

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own anything.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

She eyed his delicious chest and then bit her bottom lip when he removed the rest of his clothes. "Oh my God," she whispered.

He stood a couple of feet from her proudly with his cock painfully hard. "Like what you see?"

She nodded. "Mmm so much but this is going to be really hard for us," she saw the way his dick twitched when she said 'hard', "to keep in control so we don't end up…" he started walking towards her and his dick touched her making her shiver. "Noah."

"Come on Rach, live a little." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and tried to keep calm as she removed her dress staying only in her bra and panties. She knew he wanted her completely naked but she just grinned and jumped in the pool. "You coming?"

"Oh fuck yes. I will definitely be coming tonight thinking of you."

She smiled as he jumped in the water and joined her. "Hi," she licked her lips.

"Hi," he leaned in and kissed her as he pushed her against the wall close to the pool stairs and picked her up so he could press his cock against her covered pussy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and moaned when he thrust against her. "Why do we want to suffer on purpose?" she asked.

"Because this is better than nothing at all." He said huskily as he unhooked her bra exposing her breasts to him for the first time. "Holy… damn baby you have amazing tits." He groaned as he took a nipple in his mouth.

She threw her head back in pleasure as she felt him suck and kiss her breasts and nipples taking turns on them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she couldn't believe how strong her body was reacting against his touch.

He couldn't believe she was on the verge of orgasm. "I bet I can make you come just by sucking on your tits." He groaned and went back to work.

"Oh God! Noah!" she was holding it back but he was a determined horny husband and next thing she knows she screamed his name in the most incredible pleasure.

"Damn baby," he said huskily as she watched her come back down from her high.

"Are you sure this isn't considered sex?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said moving his hands down to her panties and ripped them apart from her body.

She gasped. "Noah," she moaned when she felt his cock against her pussy lips. "Oh my god this is so wrong. We shouldn't be do…" she moaned when he started humping her and pressed on her clit with the head of his cock.

"Fuck baby I want to be inside you so fucking badly. You would feel so amazing."

"Yes please oh God I want you so bad." She moaned into his mouth kissing him passionately.

He was getting really close so he moved them to the stairs and sat her on the first stair where her stomach and breasts were exposed to him. So he stroked his cock and groaned as he shot his come all on her breasts and neck.

She swiped her finger on the come around her nipple and licked it. "Mm you taste really good too."

"Fuck Rach come here," he said as they closed the gap between them and kissed desperately. "You're amazing."

"You too." She smiled.

He took a good look at her and appreciated her breasts and then her stomach and down her core but he couldn't take a good look at it. So he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the pool and opened her legs. "Prettiest pussy I've ever seen baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Yea right I know for sure you've seen prettier or sexier than this."

He shook his head. "Nope," he said as he swiped a finger up between her pussy lips making her jump and then brought it up to his lips. "Mmm, now we are semi even."

"How so?" she asked with her legs still open for his pleasure.

"We won't be even until I drink your juices and suck you dry." He smirked crawling up to her until he faced her wet pussy.

"We have to stop Noah. We crossed that line and I won't be able to stop myself."

"What's stopping you?"

"You know what?" she said softly.

He groaned and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Rach."

"No please don't be. This was amazing." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled. "Come on is getting late and cold."

They somehow put on their clothes even though they were still wet from the pool and headed to their rooms.

Two days before the ball, Rachel helped the Queen make all the final arrangements for the masked ball. The table settings, flowers, food, music, lighting was just a few things she helped with. She was so amazed and surprised with herself at how much she knew what to do.

The Queen was showing Rachel a list of guests who were going to attend that evening when Rachel glanced at the other side of the room where the Prince was talking with Jawara. It had been a week since they had seen each other and a week since that fateful night in the pool. They had been so busy with different things that they didn't have alone time.

The Queen noticed Rachel and the Prince looking at each other and smiled. "So do you know what you are going to wear for the ball?"

Rachel looked at the Queen and shrugged her shoulders smiling at her. "I don't know. Jawara picked it out but I'm not allowed to look at it until tomorrow."

The Queen smiled knowingly. "I think you're going to love it."

Rachel bit her bottom lip when she noticed the Prince winking at her as he walked out of the room. "My Queen I have to um…"

"Go on my dear." The Queen smirked.

Rachel blushed as she walked out of the room and into the hallway trying to figure out where her husband went. She was about to turn to the left but gasped when a hand came out from an opened door and pulled her into a dark room.

She moaned when he pressed her against the back of the door while he kissed her neck and up to her lips.

"God, I've wanted to do this all day, fuck, all week baby," he groaned as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed making her gasp and moan.

"I know me too but the day after tomorrow is the ball and there is still so much to do." She moaned as she moved her own hands underneath his shirt to touch his bare warm skin.

He moved his hands down her stomach and inside up her shirt. "I just needed to touch you." He groaned when he moved her bra cups down and pinched her nipples hard making her moan.

She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately while he played with her breasts.

When air became necessary they stopped kissing but he kept kissing her neck and nipped her ear making her shiver. "I don't think I can wait seven months." He moved one hand down to her ass smacked it and then squeezed it.

"We have to," she whined when he removed his hands and put back her bra the way it was.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again and she didn't waste any time kissing him back.

"I have to go back Noah," she nipped his bottom lip giving him a peck on the lips.

"I know Rach," he moved away from her and opened the door.

Once they made sure they were presentable they walked out in separate directions but looking behind them at each other, Rachel smiling and the Prince smirking.

**TBC**

**Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! Soooooo what did you think? They are not gonna have sex yet so don't even ask :p **


	18. Masked Ball

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own Glee or anything related to it.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

The day of the ball was a hectic day. The help was getting things organized and ready for that evening.

The masked ball was in full swing and everybody was having a good time.

The Prince was making small talk with all the guests but internally he was dying to see his wife since they hadn't seen each other in 24 hours. He knew she was arriving with his mother so it was going to be at any time.

He was talking with one of his friends when everyone got quiet and he noticed everyone looking towards the entrance. His heart started pounding against his chest, yes his mom looked beautiful but it was his wife who was leaving him breathless.

She was wearing a beautiful purple sparkling Cinderella dress with a butterfly mask. He noticed the big smile she sent him when she spotted him and he walked towards them. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and she walked away leaving the young couple alone.

"Rach you look stunning, beautiful, incredible… holy fuck," he whispered.

She chuckled at the way he was acting but caressed his cheek and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. That wasn't enough for him, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him and kissed her passionately while the guests smiled and nodded in approval.

Rachel pulled away first but her hands stayed on his biceps. "Try to control yourself," she smirked.

"Baby you don't know how beautiful you look. I bet all the men here are jealous because they don't have a hot wife like I do."

She smiled warmly. "And every women except your mother wishes their husband was half as handsome as you are."

He looked her up and down caressing her body. "You really look beautiful Rach."

"Thank you Noah."

"Would my wife care for a dance?"

"She would love to."

The couple made their way towards the dance floor where some people were dancing already and the young couple began to waltz. They looked at each other smiling as they danced around the dance floor while people stopped what they were doing to watch them.

After a couple of dances, the King and Queen walked towards the couple so they could switch. The Queen and the Prince danced while Rachel danced with the King.

She was having a great time.

"Have you and my son been having sexual relationships?"

Her smile almost faltered but of course she was a good actress and recovered rather quickly. "No my King. We haven't. We've only been doing what you have asked me to do."

"Very well. We don't want you breaking your contract. I do not want you to get attached to my son or have my son fall in love with you, although that wouldn't be a horrible thing with his situation, but you will be gone soon and he will be King and rule this country. He can't and will not be distracted from his duty."

"I know my King."

"I hope you do because you are a wonderful woman but you are no match for my son. One day he will find a true Queen to stand by his side and rule our country."

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation right there on the dance floor. She smiled at him and cleared her throat. "Yes of course my King. Excuse me please." She said as she walked away and out of the ballroom.

The Prince noticed what happened and walked towards his father with his mother next to him. "What did you say to her?" The King was about to answer but the Prince interrupted him. "Never mind" The Prince walked outside to the garden where he knew she would be.

,,,,,,,,,,

She was looking straight ahead with her arms crossed while she just kept replaying the conversation in her mind. He was right. She wasn't brought up in this world and certainly didn't have any business being a princess or future queen. This was all just a long role in her career as an actress. She hoped once she had the money and pay off her debts she could finally move on with her life and do something else more meaningful then being an actor. She sighed but when she heard footsteps approach she tensed.

"Rach are you okay? What did he say?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "It was nothing Noah, I'm just being silly."

He knew she wasn't telling him the truth but he wasn't going to push either.

At least not yet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then can we go back so I can show you off some more?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes"

The rest of the night Rachel and the Prince walked around the room making small talk with the guests but Rachel was aware of the King. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the Queen and the Prince. Finally it was time to go and Rachel wanted to run out of there but obviously she couldn't. The Prince could sense she wanted to leave so they said goodbye to his parents and then got into their car.

,,,,,,,,,,

The both of them were seating close in the car while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Baby are you going to tell me what my father said that upset you so much?"

She sighed. "Its nothing."

"Rach..."

"Please drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed but didn't insist anymore. He was definitely going to have a chat with his father after the King came back from business in a month.

When the Prince and Rachel arrived at the palace, the Prince thanked the driver, which Rachel smiled proudly. It took a while but the Prince was polite to the help all the time now thanks to her.

,,,,,,,,,,

They walked in and were going to their separate rooms, when Rachel spoke. "Noah?"

He turned around and walked towards her. "What?"

"Um I know we have a rule and what not but um can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on," he held her hand and both walked to her room. "I'll just have to sneak out before the help wakes up." He said knowing that even though he was nice to the help now, they still worked for the King and were obligated to inform him of anything that went on in the palace between them that should not be happening. He was so thankful they didn't get caught when they were at the pool cause that would have been an interesting conversation with his parents.

,,,,,,,,,,

He helped her unzip the dress and he groaned seeing the lingerie that barely left anything to his imagination.

"Damn it Rach. You want to kill me don't you?"

She shook her head smiling as she walked with her dress to hang it on the walking closet. He watched her and she didn't even try to be sexy but to him she was.

He had to adjust his tight pants and she definitely noticed. She walked back into the room and stopped a foot away from him.

"Why did you sign the contract?" he asked. He always asked but she didn't have to answer him. He understood but that didn't mean he liked it. She was standing in front of him in almost nothing and he had to behave himself. Maybe not behave 100% cause he was definitely touching her but at least behave enough that they wouldn't go all the way.

**TBC**


	19. Suffering on Purpose

**You guys are all so frikking amazing and your reviews mean the world to me! They are what make me want to update really fast! I'm trying to thank you individually so if you don't get it please forgive me! I'm doing my best! Those that don't let pm's thank you thank you! And guests thank you all as well! Here is the continuation of last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Mistakes are mine. Sorry no beta'd. Don't own anything so don't sue…**

**Enjoy!**

,,,,,,,,,,

She chuckled and bit her bottom lip. She started to unbutton his shirt revealing his incredible chest and then unbuttoned his pants. She licked her lips looking at his erection straining to get out and when she let go of his pants he groaned in appreciation. She moaned seeing the tip of his penis poking out of his boxer briefs. "Is giving you a blow job consider sex?"

He groaned. "Considering everything we have done already…"

She pulled him out and massaged him a little bit but then let go cause she didn't want to loose control.

He looked at her flush face and chest noticing how turned on she was. He moved his hand between her legs and they both moaned when he felt her dripping. "Shit you're soaked," he said as he moved his hand back and forth creating friction on her pussy.

They were still standing up with him half undressed and his pants around his ankles while she was almost naked as well. He moved the fabric covering her crotch to the side teasing her pussy lips.

"Noah," she moaned.

"Baby you're dripping just for me."

She looked at him and nodded while biting her bottom lip. He almost pushed his finger inside her but she stopped him. "Noah."

"Damn it I know." He rested his forehead against her shoulder without removing his hand from her pussy.

She caressed his arms and back to his ass squeezing it. "I really love your ass."

He chuckled and removed his hand from her and looked at her as he licked his finger making her moan. She took the back of his neck and crashed her lips with his tasting herself.

When air became necessary, they pulled away looking at each other.

"God I always want you Rach."

"I want you too Noah, always." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go change before this gets to much."

He chuckled. "Do you have to?"

"Yea I like to sleep comfortably."

He watched as she walked to the walk in closet and removed her clothes. He groaned seeing the back of her naked body and wanted her to turn around.

She put cotton panties, which she knew weren't exactly sexy, but she didn't care and put on a loose tank top and headed back to the room where he had put his boxer briefs back on but had taken off everything else.

"Lets go to bed."

She got on her side of the bed and he got in on the other side.

He wasted no time in pulling her towards him so she could rest on his chest and they both fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

She opened her eyes in the morning and looked next to her side seeing her husband still sleeping with his arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel his erection against her ass. She tried to move away from him but he held her tighter against him and she gasped when his hand moved down to cup her. "Noah"

She didn't mean to moan his name but as his hand moved on her covered pussy she couldn't help it. She gasped once again when his hand moved inside her panties and teased her slit. "Noah no oh God yes" She moaned louder when he pushed one finger inside her.

He had been awake for some time now just feeling her body against him and waiting for her to wake up. When she did, he was so horny and she felt so good he had to do it and wouldn't stop unless she told him to. He added a second finger inside her making her moan his name. "Rach you are so fucking tight baby."

"It's been a while," she gasped when he curled his fingers. "Noah I'm so close."

"I just started," he groaned.

"Oh God that feels so good." She moaned even louder when he added a third finger moving then harder and faster as she arched her hips and let go coming hard on his fingers.

He watched her while she came back down from her high and he finally pulled his fingers out.

Rachel turned around to face him and saw the smirk on his lips. She rolled her eyes her own smirk on her face as she moved her hand down to his crotch and pulled his cock out massaging it slowly at first but she looked him in the eyes making him groan as she moved her hand faster.

"Rach," he groaned feeling her thumb caressing the tip of his cock.

She moved the sheets off their bodies so she could see him for the second time and gasped. "So big." She bit her bottom lip massaging him faster and she moaned when he reached inside her tank top pinching her nipples.

"I wish I could fuck your pussy with my cock," she nodded as she kept moving her hand. "Fuck Rach I'm gonna come."

"Come baby come on my hand."

He groaned and let go as he came on his stomach and on her hand. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers tasting him. "That was amazing but we shouldn't have done that," she said wiping the rest of her hand on her shirt.

"I know Rach but I just had to."

"That's okay but it can't happen again."

"Got it," he said ad he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately both moaning in pleasure.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next three weeks were hell for both of them. After knowing how good each other felt, they wanted to do it again. It was like an addiction. They were so on edge with each other they needed a fix. If one were in the kitchen the other would wait. Basically they stayed away not wanting to loose control and rip their clothes off. So that worked very well because they didn't have to go anywhere until the King came back from his trip.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had to take care of herself twice that morning knowing she was going to spend the whole day next to her sexy and delicious husband acting (although she was sure she wasn't acting anymore) which meant hand holding and kissing

She took a deep breath as she walked towards the front door when saw him. Damn he looked so good but she had to control herself. "Hi Noah."

"Hi Rach." He looked her up and down savoring her look. She looked so fucking good he was already sporting a semi. He too had to rub one out before going out or he would be hard all day.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes"

They both walked out the palace and to the car.

,,,,,,,,,,

They were seating next to each other and the sexual tension between them was off the roof. Rachel wanted to touch him so badly.

"Rach…" he whispered and she didn't even let him finish his thought because she attacked his lips. They moaned as they kissed as passionately as they could. He moved his hand underneath her skirt and squeezed her knee making her moan but as soon as she felt his hand move up her thigh she stopped kissing him.

"Noah stop we can't," she said breathless.

He squeezed her thigh one more time and moved it away from her body. He started to kiss her neck while whispering in her ear. "I miss your hand on my cock and my fingers inside your pussy. Baby, come on, one more time. The driver can't see us and I am so fucking hard even though I rubbed one out this morning thinking of your tightness." He groaned kissing and nipping her neck.

She moaned as the feel of his lips on her and his dirty talk. "I had to take care of myself twice this morning too."

"Damn it Rach," he groaned.

"How much time do we have?"

He looked at his watch and then outside. "Damn it. Not enough."

She groaned and went to grab her purse so she could retouch her makeup.

**TBC**

**I know it's short but you know I'll make it up to you real soon ;) so what did you think? I know the contract sucks but its part of the story so just be patient! Those who know me, know that it will be so worth it in the end! Thos who don't just wait and see :D**


	20. Not Planned

**Okay like I don't even know how else to say thank you! Maybe Merci, Gracias haha take your pick! Your reviews and amazing words really do inspire me to write more and update as fast as I can! Again thank you all so much! You guys frikking rock my world just like Puckleberry does ;p Anyway here is a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Mistakes are mine. Not beta'd. Don't sue cause I don't own shit here.**

**Enjoy!**

**,,,,,,,,,,**

The Queen knew something was up when the moment she noticed her son and daughter in law get out of the car. She really liked Rachel but for some reason the King didn't want her for their son. She had never crossed her husband and wasn't going to start now, but she hoped the young couple figured out their feelings and stay together and maybe the King would get over whatever feelings he had about the divorce and stupid contract.

"Hello mother."

"Good Morning my Queen."

"Hello kids ready for a big day?"

They both nodded without looking at each other and they waited for the King and the four of them got into the Kings car.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Royal family noticed how many people were there waiting for the four of them.

When they got out of the car, they waved at the cheering people who were excited to see the royal family. When the Prince took Rachel's hand they both felt the electricity course through their bodies but pushed it aside so they could do their job.

The King and Queen smiled and made small talk with the people and the Prince and Rachel were doing the same. Hour after hour the four of them listened to the people about one thing or other. At one point they got separated as they kept talking.

Rachel patiently listened to each and every person taking the time of his or her day to come and talk to her and they made sure to thank her because they knew she was being real and attentive. She smiled and when she was asked a question, she answered without hesitation.

The Queen smiled proudly as she glanced at her daughter in law a natural princess talking confidently with the people. She looked at her son and sure enough he was looking at Rachel every chance he could get.

"The people love her," she said to her husband who had just joined her.

"It seems like they do my love but I'm not surprised seeing as she's an actress."

The Queen sighed shaking her head at her stubborn husband.

"Miss would you like a drink of water?" asked Jawara.

"Yes thank you." Rachel smiled.

She walked over to Jawara where he gave her a cold bottle of water.

"It's incredible isn't it?"

"Yes. I didn't know they loved Noah and I so much. Plus they loved talking about their families and just making silly conversations but yet it was important to them."

"And I know for sure you made them feel important. You're a natural."

"That's nice Jawara. Thank you. I guess I've always been a great listener."

"Only two more hours to go."

"Okay," She finished drinking her water.

"Rach?" She turned around and saw him waving her over. "They want a picture with us." She smiled and walked over.

After one person wanted a picture, it seemed to create a line. So for those last two hours, their picture was taken with the people.

They saw Jawara waving them over so they thanked everyone for a wonderful day and joined Jawara by the car where the King and Queen were already waiting.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was by the beach getting a tan when she felt a shadow over her. She knew it wasn't Abria because she finally convinced her that it was okay to do other things besides being a servant 24/7. So that only left one person.

"Hey," she said with her eyes closed.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "What's up? You finally came to spend time with your wife?"

"No. I wish I was cause you look so fucking sexy as you always do. I actually came to tell you I'm leaving for a whole month." He said regrettably.

Her smile faded and she stood up from the beach chair and removed her sunglasses. "What?"

"I have to leave for a month," just saying it made him depressed leaving her.

"Since when?" she asked sadly. "Jawara never told me about a month trip you had to take."

"I know but this is my father's idea. He said that now that it looks like I'm taking my future coronation seriously that it is best to start following him around so I can learn the ropes." He explained. "I think he suspects something is going on between us so he thinks separating us will help us control our desires and feelings." He moved closer and held her waist.

She sighed, "Okay then when do you leave?" she asked hoping she had a few hours alone with him before he left.

"The town car is already here waiting for me. My bags were already packed when Jawara told me the news."

She couldn't help the tears appear in her eyes. "Oh"

"Baby don't," he said drying a tear with his thumb on her cheek. "I will be back before you know it."

"I know but I'm still going to miss you." She admitted. "I haven't seen you in weeks and I thought finally we would have time for us."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too Rach," he said pulling her towards him and hugged her.

She sniffled and hugged him tighter. She knew she was being ridiculous but they haven't been spending time together because the King needed him for something and the Queen needed her for things as well.

"I'll see you when I get back," he smiled.

She smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed him hard and deeply telling him without words how much she cared for him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss even more if that was possible.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her one last time and walked away.

She sighed and tears ran down her eyes. She needed to try and forget how she was feeling towards him at this moment because if this is just a month, then how the hell is she going to feel when the time comes to sign the divorce papers?

,,,,,,,,,,

The Queen was reading on a small table by the window with a view of a colorful garden when she saw Rachel walk towards her. "Hey darling."

"Hi Mali," she smiled and sat across from her.

The Queen noticed Rachel smile didn't reach her eyes, "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," she said.

The Queen closed the book she was reading and held Rachel's hand. "Please tell me."

Rachel cursed at her emotions cause there were the tears again. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I've only known him for six months."

The Queen sighed. "Oh honey. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Who said anything about love?"

The Queen smiled warmly. "Oh sweetie it's okay. I won't tell my husband. Yet."

Rachel wiped the tears from her cheek and exhaled. "This sucks."

"I know baby."

"I don't think I can do six more months Mali and then sign the divorce papers." She finally admitted.

"Maybe you won't have to."

"Mali I signed a contract. Plus I don't even know if Noah feels the same way."

The Queen shook her head. "Are you kidding me? My son is crazy about you. I saw him when he left. He was devastated leaving you here alone."

"Really?" she asked. In a way that was exactly what she needed to hear from someone else and it made her feel a little bit better specially coming from Mali.

"He made me promise to look after you while he was away." The Queen smiled.

Rachel smiled. "God I can't believe this. I couldn't stand him for the longest time and sometimes I still don't but…" she couldn't finished and blushed.

"He drives you crazy in the best possible way huh?" The Queen smiled knowingly.

Rachel chuckled. "Yea, sorry I know it must be awkward."

"It's okay. I'm really happy that my son has found someone like you."

"I not only love him," she said holding the Queen's hand.

"Me too baby. I think everyone in this castle and your place love you too."

Rachel hugged her. "Then I must be doing something right for not being born royalty."

"Honey you don't have to be born royalty to be an amazing Queen." The Queen smiled and patted Rachel's hand. "How about we go shopping?"

"I think that's a great idea." She smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,

After going to the mall, they decided to eat at one of the Queen's favorite restaurant.

"I'll have the usual please," the Queen said to the waiter.

"And what would you like miss?" the waiter asked.

"Um I don't know. Everything looks so good."

Once they had placed their order, they each took a sip of the wine.

"Wow Mali this is amazing."

"This is one of my favorite places."

"I can see why," Rachel smiled.

"So listen, I have some sad news that I was informed of this morning. Do you remember when we were in the Bahamas and you went to that camp?"

"How can I forget?" Rachel sighed.

"And you told me you wanted to do more?"

"Yes of course"

"Unfortunately, everyone in that camp didn't make it."

"What?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"We tried but there were to many getting sick and not enough resources."

"That sucks," she said softly.

"I know baby but look, it's not the Bahamas but I have been talking to a friend in Manhattan, her name is Aria and I told her about you. She has the same passion for abandoned children and has a few ideas as well."

"Really?" she asked drying the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes. I know for sure that the moment you two get together you will do great things." The Queen smiled.

"Oh my God Mali that would be amazing."

The waiter came back with the orders.

"Thank you," the Queen and Rachel said at the same time.

"And it's going to be even better because money is no object and whatever you two come up with will be amazing."

"That's awesome but I'm sure we can also find sponsors. I don't want you to think that I am using your money…"

"Rachel you'll be using our money for good but… Sponsors are important too."

"So when am I gonna meet your friend?"

"As soon as I talk to her again, she's on a business trip right now." the Queen smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me," Rachel said.

"I would be a fool not. Now we just got to work on the King to warm up to you."

Rachel chuckled. "We'll see about that. I don't think he likes me that much or at all."

"That's not true Rachel, it's just that when he's focused on something greatly and strictly planned and it doesn't go his way he takes it out on the easiest person that to him seems susceptible. I know that still doesn't justify it but we can work on that. We still have enough time for him to warm up to you. Okay?"

"Yea," Rachel sighed hoping that the Queen was right.

**TBC**


	21. I Can't Wait Anymore

**Love you Love you Love you! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews that you all have sent me! Seriously you guys make my day! I usually wait until Wednesday but here is another update just because of your ego boosting reviews!**

**Mistakes are mine! Don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy!**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was in bed reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Miss?" Abria asked after she opened the door.

"Hey Abria what's up?"

"There's a video call for you in the library," Abria smiled.

Rachel heart beat faster. Was it him? She put on her robe and slippers and walked out of her room. "Thanks Abria."

"We're all turning in for the night." Abria smiled and walked away. "Good night"

"Night Abria."

When Rachel walked into the library, she closed the door behind her and sat on the couch that was in front of the 80-inch flat screen on the wall. She turned on the TV and gasped when she saw him.

"Hey baby," he smiled.

"Noah," she smiled. "You look so handsome with that after five shadow." She said as she observed him. He was in bed with she guessed a laptop on his thighs.

He chuckled and winked. "How you been babe?"

"Going crazy without my husband." She admitted. "But your mother tries to keep me busy so I don't think of you."

"Is it working?"

"It does during the day but when I get home I feel lonely," she pouted. "So what have you been doing with the King?"

"More than it's considered normal. I haven't worked this hard in my entire life. It's exhausting. But I was finally done early for the first time in weeks and tomorrow I don't have to be up at the crack of dawn so I decided to check up on my sexy Jewish American Princess."

She chuckled.

"You look beautiful baby," he said softly.

"No I don't. I'm in my pajamas and my hair is a mess." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You always look beautiful to me Rach," he said seriously.

She bit her bottom lip and crossed her legs. Damn now she was turned on and he was so far away from her.

"You okay babe?" he smirked.

"Yea I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure? You look a bit aroused," he smirked.

"Well what do you expect? I haven't seen you in three weeks or touched you in a month and a half." She said frustrated.

"I know baby my hand is not enough," he groaned. "Just one more week."

"One long ass week," she whined.

He laughed. "Oh baby just you wait for my fingers."

She moaned and moved one hand between her thighs. "Noah"

"Open your robe and let me see you touch yourself," he growled.

She saw his covered cock getting hard and she stood up from the couch and removed her robe and showed him her tank top and panties.

"Take all of it off," he groaned.

"What if they walk in on us?" she blushed forgetting what Abria had told her.

"Baby it's almost midnight, they will definitely not interrupt us, now strip." He said huskily as he touched his covered cock and then removed his shirt and briefs so she could see him fully naked and aroused for her.

She removed her tank top exposing her breasts and then pulled her panties down her legs and kicked them to the side.

"Fuck baby you look even more beautiful." He groaned as he stroked himself. "Sit on the couch and spread your legs."

She licked her lips seeing him touch his cock and she did what he said. She knew she was wet and the moment she opened her legs she was dripping.

"God how much I wanna suck you dry," he groaned.

"Noah," she moaned while one hand teased her pussy the other pinched her nipple.

"That's it baby tease your pussy lips and then spread them so I can see you," he growled.

She moaned and she teased between her pussy lips and spread them so she could show him how wet she was for him. "I wish you were here touching me."

"I am baby. I'm right there kissing every inch of you while I push two fingers inside you," he groaned as he stroked his cock.

"Oh my God!" she arched her back when she pushed two fingers inside her thinking it was him fucking her.

"That's it baby fuck yourself. Think of me getting you closer to the edge."

"Fuck," she moaned and pushed her two fingers inside her hitting her spot every time.

"Damn Rach you look so fucking good right now. I'm adding a third finger and fucking you harder and faster." He growled as he moved his hand on his cock the same time she moved her fingers inside her.

She gasped as she added a third finger and started fucking herself faster and harder getting closer to the edge.

"Pinch your nipples baby, I'm sucking them just a bit harder where it's almost painful but completely pleasurable for you just the way you like it." His eyes darkened with lust seeing his woman overcome with complete pleasure.

"Oh yes baby I'm so close," she moaned louder.

"When I get there I'm fucking you with my tongue and I'm gonna suck your clit!"

"Yes!"

"You're going to scream my name. I love how vocal you are baby. Fuck I'm gonna come," he growled.

"Yes come," she moaned. "I can't wait to feel you come inside me."

"Oh fuck," he growled as he came on his wrist and stomach. "Cum Rachel"

"Noah!" she screamed his name as she arched her back against the couch and came as hard as the last time he had made her come. She squeezed and teased her nipple while she moved her fingers inside her coming down from her high.

He watched in awe. Right now not a care in the world. She was blissfully satisfied and he loved that small smile she had on her face. He wanted to kiss her right now.

She came back from her high and finally looked at him and blushed. "I can't believe we just did that." She chuckled.

"I'm corrupting you babe," he smirked.

She laughed softly, "You think they heard me?"

"I don't know maybe," he smiled. "You're amazing Rachel."

She smiled at him while she put on her robe. "I really miss you Noah."

"I miss you too Rachel."

"Oh before you go your mother told me that she has a friend in Manhattan that is passionate about helping abandoned children and wants me to work with her."

"Baby that's great! When?"

"I'm still waiting for your mom to talk to her but I'm excited. Finally I'll be able to do one of my favorite things."

"I'm so happy for you Rach," he smiled. "I gotta go and I'm sure I won't be able to see you or talk to you until I get back."

"I understand," she smiled sadly. "Goodnight Noah"

"Night," he blew her a kiss and ended the video call.

She sighed happily because she was able to see him and talk to him but at the same time she was sad because she would have to wait one more week until she saw him again. She picked up her tank top and panties and headed to her room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was vibrating with excitement. Only one day left until her husband arrived from his one-month trip. She couldn't get their video call out of her mind and she wanted to do more, she was ready to take their relationship, fuck the contract, to the next level. They both have suffered enough and if they really care about each other maybe even love each other, then no contract should keep them away from being together. It was definitely going to be a long day for Rachel but working with Mali was going to make things just a little better.

Mali had Rachel try on the dress she was going to wear for tomorrow's dinner. "Honey he is going to keel over when he sees you in that dress I am a genius."

Rachel blushed. "You really think he'll like it?" she said turning from one side to the other.

"Oh come on honey even you can admit you look stunning! Look at yourself in the mirror! We'll even have your hair up to show your beautiful neck and back."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Yeah you're right. I do look really good thank you Mali!"

"I'm going to have a conversation with my husband when he gets home tomorrow about you and my son."

"Do you think he will listen to you he's kind of a hard head?" Rachel asked unsure.

"Yeah my husband is kind of stubborn but I will do my best because you my darling belong with my son."

"I really do love him Mali." Her eyes widened when she realized she admitted it and said out loud for the first time.

Mali smiled proudly and knowingly. "I know you do baby. Now go change so we can go have lunch."

"Oh yes I am starving."

"By the way Rachel I talked to Aria and she can't wait to meet you. She's only 30 and I know you two are going to get along very well."

"Oh my God Mali this is so exciting when can I talk to her."

"I have set up an appointment with her next week so you are taking the jet to Manhattan." The Queen smiled at Rachel's excitement.

"Seriously? Oh my God so fast! Mali this is going to be such a good thing for all those kids. Wow! Thank you so much." Rachel hugged the Queen.

"You are very welcome darling I will tell you more about Aria at lunch."

,,,,,,,,,,

Next day...

Rachel couldn't wait to see her husband. Jawara had told her that her husband would be arriving around noon so she was excited because they would be able to have a couple of hours alone before dinner.

She had dressed in a cute summery dress just for him and she knew her dress would drive him crazy and that is exactly what she wanted. She was waiting outside and squealed when she saw the town car approach the driveway. The moment the door opened, her smile faded. It wasn't her husband it was Jawara.

"Where is he?"

"He was detained for a little bit when he arrived but he will be here to pick you up for tonight's dinner."

"But I don't understand you told me that he would be here at noon. This wasn't in the plans for today and you know everything before hand." She realized that Jawara stayed quiet and then she realized what all this truly meant. "This was the Kings idea wasn't it?"

"Miss…"

"Why does he hate me so much Jawara? I don't understand what I did wrong. I have done everything and anything he has asked me to do, except falling for my husband. You didn't hear that," she quickly said.

"Rachel..."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she shook her head not wanting to hear whatever Jawara was going to say. "I'll see you at dinner Jawara thank you."

Jawara sighed and nodded as he got back into the town car.

She took a deep breath and went back inside.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Prince got out off the town car later that evening and ran to the main doors of the Palace. He opened the door and was about to go to Rachel's room when he saw her walking towards him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

"Oh my God baby you look amazing," he said as they closed the gap between them and kissed in the most sensual and yet desperate way. The kiss lasted more than they could handle but they didn't care. It had been a long time since they had seen or touch each other. When they stopped kissing, he caressed her waist up and down and eyed her lasciviously. She looked incredible and the confidence she had was such a turn on.

"Hi baby," she smiled and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

He pushed her against the wall in the foyer and gripped her hips. "I can't do this anymore."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Baby I need to have you. I need to be inside you. I can't wait any longer or I will go insane." He said as he started kissing her neck and nipped her earlobe. "I want you so fucking much Rachel."

She shivered and took his hand and moved it between her legs were the slit of her dress was and cupped her pussy. "This is what you do to me 24/7. All I have to do is think of you and I'm wet in an instant."

"Fuck baby, that doesn't help," he groaned as he moved the fabric to the side and pushed one finger inside her.

She cried out in pleasure. "I don't care about the contract anymore Noah. Tonight is our night."

"Yea?" he grinned as he pushed a second finger inside her.

"Fuck yes. I want you, I need you so much." She moaned feeling a third finger thrust inside her. "Yes! Fuck me Noah. Make me come." She moaned kissing him passionately as she moved her hand to his bulge and started massaging him.

He started fucking her hard and fast while rubbing her clit and hitting her spot until she moaned out his name and came on his fingers. He brought her back from her high and pulled out his fingers sucking them clean. "Sooo good Rach."

"So good. What about you?" she asked rubbing his bulge.

"It'll be worth the wait. Tonight I'll be so deep in you, you'll be feeling me for days."

She shivered once again. "I can't wait. Let me go change my panties and then we'll be on our way."

He kissed her and watched her walk away. Finally tonight would be the night he would fuck her and make love to her. He was going to do everything in his power to try and win his father over with Rachel. He needed her in his life. She made him better and he knew he made her better as well.

**TBC**


	22. Formal Dinner

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you all loved the last chapter! Now this chapter is angst. Some of you might not like it but it's part of the story!**

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

They arrived at a five star restaurant where they were going to an extremely private formal dinner where only important people would be there. They all said their hellos and ordered drinks.

The Queen smiled at the young lovebirds and she was so happy for them.

The King knew something was different between his son and Rachel because his wife had tried talking to him about them. But he didn't want to hear what she said. He knew Rachel wouldn't break the contract because if she did then she wouldn't get paid. And yet here they were acting closer than ever before. He had to think of a way to keep them apart for the remaining of the contract.

The Prince was whispering things in Rachel's ear making her blush and then she looked at him. "Stop it, we are over doing it and the King will not like it."

"Okay you're right. It's just my dick is so excited to be inside you tonight." He smirked.

She shivered and smiled. "Stop it."

The Queen couldn't stop smiling at the young royalty but then when she looked at her husband her smiled faltered. If she could only kick some sense into her husband maybe things would be better.

About an hour into deep conversation about something or other in their table, Rachel excused herself and headed towards the restrooms.

,,,,,,,,,,

When Rachel walked out of the ladies room, she was shocked to see him waiting for her with a smirk on his lips.

"Noah," she whispered with lust in her voice. "You shouldn't be here."

He moved them against the wall were no one could see them and he kissed her hard. Without a beat she kissed him back passionately and they both moaned into each other's mouths excited thinking about that night.

"Fuck I want you so much. I'm vibrating with excitement." He groaned.

She smiled and nodded. "Me too."

He had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck as they looked into each other's eyes when they felt someone staring at them and then cleared their throat. They pulled apart slowly but not to slow when they saw the King staring at them.

The King was seeing red. How dare they ignore his simple request? "Son I need to speak to Rachel in private."

"I'm not going anywhere." The Prince glared.

"That wasn't a question. Leave us." The King said sternly.

The Prince was pissed but left anyways.

Rachel wondered if her husband was ever going to stand up to his father. She sighed and looked at the King.

"Rachel you lied to me when I asked you if you and my son were being intimate."

"But I didn't at the time," she realized what she'd said and closed her mouth.

"You mean you two have had sexual relations already?"

"No my King," she said trying to control her emotions. "We…"

"Rachel it has come to my attention that you and my son can't be under the same roof in order for you to follow through with our contract."

"My King," she said with tears in her eyes.

"So these last five months of this _fake_ marriage you will spend it in America away from him."

Her eyes widened and then tried to hide it. "What?"

"The Queen had made arrangements for you to leave next week for Manhattan but I feel more comfortable if you leave tomorrow morning. I made arrangements already. You will be staying in our penthouse in New York. You already know about Aria and you both will be in charge of a project for abandoned children. I know you love kids and that way you will stay away from _my_ son."

"But my King please…"

He didn't even hear her. "You will leave tomorrow. As long as you both stay away from each other, whatever feelings you two have will not grow, it will just fade away. And when you come back it will only be to sign the divorce papers. You get your money and the people will see my son as a real King and things will turn out the way I had always planned."

She didn't know what to say. And she was trying real hard not cry because her make up would be ruined and they were still in public.

"Now let's enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?" He motioned for her to walk first and he followed.

The Queen could tell Rachel wad upset but played it out well so no one could notice. She hoped her husband didn't do anything stupid. The Prince watched Rachel as she ate her meal and mostly stayed quiet unless a question was asked. He hated how much his father was able to control her (and him) because of the damn contract.

,,,,,,,,,,

When they got into the car, the Prince finally spoke. "Father what did you say to her? She completely did a 180 when she returned to the table and you look quite smug. And I don't like the way you are treating my wife." He said seriously.

The King glared at his son. "Your _fake_ wife will be leaving tonight for America."

Rachel eyes widened. "My King you said tomorrow morning." She said desperately as she looked at the Queen. But the Queen just stayed quiet with tears in her eyes as well. What in the world is going on in that head of his?

"I changed my mind. It's important you leave as soon as possible. The sooner the better for those kids and keep you two away from each other."

Rachel couldn't believe this. She had hoped to have one last night with her husband.

"Father what the hell is wrong with you?"

The King glared. "You watch your tone with me."

"Darling what are you doing?" the Queen asked softly.

"I'm only doing this for the best. We are done talking about it."

Rachel stayed quiet with tears in her eyes and if she looked at the Queen she would lose it. She took a deep breath and got out of the car when Jawara opened the door.

The prince got out of the car after his wife and heard his father's voice once again.

"Jawara make sure she is packed and ready to go in an hour. I already called the pilot and they will be waiting for her."

The Prince, Rachel and Jawara stood as the King got back into the car.

Rachel looked at the Queen and tears ran down her eyes.

The Queen had tears in her eyes as well and didn't know how to fix this mess. Her husband was very stubborn and didn't listen when he was in the moment but she hated how much he was hurting her son and daughter in law.

**TBC**

**Calm down. Deep breathes. Don't hate me. You know they will end up together eventually. Patience loves.**


	23. Goodbye

**Wow I'm so happy you guys loved the last chapter! I know we want our sexy couple together and live happily ever after but not just yet. Four more chapters after this one I think.**

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy!**

,,,,,,,,,,

Jawara and Abria were packing Rachel's things while she grabbed all her toiletries in her bathroom as the Prince watched in dread. He wanted to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to express his feelings when she was acting so nonchalant. He gave her a few minutes to see if she was going to talk to him but nothing.

"Rach," he called and she was ignoring him as she kept walking back and forth from the bathroom and the luggage. He was pissed now and he grabbed her by her arms and he could see her make up had been cleaned but it was obvious she had cried in the bathroom. Her nose was red and her eyes were blotchy. "Rach talk to me baby."

She took a deep breath as more tears escaped her eyes and moved away from him. "There's nothing to talk about." She realized in the bathroom after she had cried that this was all her fault once again. She got hurt once again because she let all these people in her heart and lost focus of what this marriage really meant.

"Are you kidding me? After all we've been through this past seven months?"

She knew she was hurting him but he didn't even stand up for her when his father talked to her in such a horrid way. "I'm going to America to do something good. It's what I've always wanted. Well one of the things… anyway," she said, as she kept making sure everything she needed was put into the luggage.

"What about us?" he asked desperately.

"What about us?" she asked back waiting for a reply but both were interrupted.

"I'm sorry miss but we have to go," Rachel nodded as Abria and Jawara grabbed the luggage and walked out the room with her right behind them.

Abria and Jawara were putting the luggage in the trunk while Rachel waited to the side with tears running down her cheeks. Abria walked up to her first. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Abria. Thank you for everything," They hugged.

Rachel looked at her husband who wanted her to stay but didn't know what to do.

She was about to get into the car when she felt her arm being pulled and lips crashed into hers. She kissed him back with all the passion and love she could muster up until they heard Jawara clear his throat.

"I'm sorry Miss but we have to go."

"Rach…"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," she said her voice breaking from holding back her crying.

The Prince didn't want her to go but didn't know how he could make all this better without making things worse with his father. She kissed him one last time and got into the car with Jawara.

When the car arrived to the private airport, she got out of the car her face dried but it was obvious she had been crying and walked towards the private plane. Once she was seated and looked out the window she cried again as she looked at Africa for the last time.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Prince paced back and forth beyond pissed. How could this happen? Why didn't he even stop her? What is he so afraid of? He walked out of the Palace and headed for his car. It had been a while since he had driven his baby but he decided on it and went to confront his dad.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel saw the car stopping at 5th Avenue at a beautiful building. A doorman opened the door for her and she thanked him as she walked into her new home for the next five months.

When she walked into the penthouse she looked around feeling empty and completely sad. Yes the penthouse was every woman's dream in Manhattan but she just felt beyond drained. She quickly dialed a number and waited for the other person to answer. "I'm in New York."

Half an hour later, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Santana on the other side with a pint of chocolate chip ice cream and movies in another hand. "I brought you all the slasher films you love."

Rachel smiled sadly letting her best friend in.

The ice cream was halfway eaten and the movie halfway done as Rachel cried her eyes out with Santana giving her a Kleenex. "Did you tell him how you feel?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not like I wanted to. I knew I loved him but I realized I'm completely and utterly in love with him when we were saying goodbye."

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

Rachel sniffled. "I think so. I don't know because if he did he would have fought for me to stay."

"You didn't fight either," Santana said softly.

More tears ran down her face and nodded.

"Look I think he is in love with you but he also doesn't want to make things worse with his father. Maybe now that you are gone the Queen and the Prince will try to talk to the King." Santana said. "You know, I don't think the King ever expected for you and his son to fall in love."

Rachel took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. I am here to work and in five months I'm getting my money paying off my debt and get a divorce."

"Rae…"

"Stop I need you to help me get over him and help me focus on the now," Rachel said stubbornly.

Santana nodded in defeat and they finished watching the movie. She had to talk to Rachel once she was more calmed. She knew this had to do with a part of the past that Rachel hated talking about but Santana didn't care.

,,,,,,,,,,

The King was going over a few papers when he saw his son storm into the room. "You should be resting. The next five months are going to be extremely busy before you are crowned King."

"Why did you send her away?" he asked menacingly.

"Because you two are closer than I'm comfortable with and it's not part of the contract. If she had stayed you both would have had sexual relationships and I can't have her conceive a child when the divorce is just a few months away."

"Fuck the contract. I'm going after her."

"You go after her and there won't be a coronation." The King spit back knowing how much the coronation meant to his son. He knew he was playing dirty but he felt like he was doing the right thing.

"Why do you hate her so much? She has done everything you've asked her to do and still you treat her like shit. Do you think the people will see me as a true King even if my marriage is over in a year? Have you thought of that?"

"She is a commoner and not even close to being Queen material."

"Then why the fuck did you pick her for my bride?" the Prince asked frustrated.

"Watch that language son," the King glared. "I don't have to explain why I do what I do. Just know that it's always the right thing. Now I have to admit you two getting closer like you did wasn't part of the plan but that doesn't mean I can't handle it. I'll just shift a few things around and make sure the press stills believe this sham of a marriage."

"You're crazy."

"Perhaps but until you are crowned I am still in charge of this country and of everyone, including you."

"I hate you," the Prince said icily.

"Go home and rest. Tomorrow you start the process of becoming a King as long as you do what I tell you and not what you want to do with your other head guiding your every step."

The Prince glared at his father and walked away shutting the door loudly trying to make a point.

,,,,,,,,,,

The Queen had heard their interaction and watched her son walk away from the doors. "Baby?"

The Prince turned around and relaxed a little bit all the tension he had had with his father going away. "Mother"

"You're father means well."

"Stop defending him. He's crazy."

"He might not see what I see between you and Rachel but he is thinking about our country." She noticed her son was frustrated but at the same time didn't really have a choice. "Sweetie I know you won't defy your father because you want to make him proud after everything that happened before you got married but unfortunately the only way to do that is by doing what your father says and doing right by our people, even if you don't agree with him."

"Mother I need her in my life." He said desperately.

"I know you do."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Rachel is going to be extremely busy in New York with the children's project, can you please just focus these months with whatever your father has you do? I know it's not ideal but at least it will be better than fighting every single day. And we'll think of something before you both have to sign the divorce papers."

"Fine."

"Thank you honey."

"Anything for you mother. I still don't like it but I know you are usually right about these things." He smiled softly at her.

She chuckled. "That I am."

He kissed her cheek and walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

**TBC**

**Deep breathes. They will reunite. And sorry if the angst and drama aren't that good I'm still learning to write in depth since all I write in mainly smut. I hoped you liked it though :D**


	24. Open For Business

**Hey guys sorry for taking long to update. It's been a crazy week. Hope you are all still with me! Thank you again so much for your awesome reviews! I don't know if you all will really like this chapter it's more like filler but I hope you do either way! Personally I love it!**

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own a thing. Don't sue me.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked into one of the five star restaurants in Manhattan. "Hello I'm here to meet Aria."

"Yes right this way ma'am."

Rachel followed the hostess and smiled when they arrived at a corner table. "The waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"You must be Rachel," Aria smiled.

"Yes and you Aria," Rachel smiled.

Aria laughed and nodded. "Mali speaks highly of you."

"She lets you call her Mali?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Only when the King isn't around."

The two women laughed.

"I like you already Aria."

"Same here." Aria said as she took a sip of her wine. "So let's talk business."

"Yes please," Rachel smiled. "I can't wait to start."

"Tell me about it. I have a whole binder full of ideas at home but I didn't want to scare you off on our first meeting."

Rachel laughed. "Oh please Aria nothing scares me that easily, except maybe the King." She winked.

Aria laughed. "Okay well, I'll bring the binder next time."

"Yea and maybe we can meet at my place? This is way to fancy for me." Rachel admitted.

"I bet this is nothing compare to all the places you've been." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Still it takes some getting used to."

"Your place it is then."

Rachel smiled and they both started to talk about their ideas and plans for the children.

,,,,,,,,,,

A month had passed and Rachel and Aria had become really good friends. The penthouse had become their place to bring ideas, work on a floor plan for the center, and make different posts with names to come up with the title, amongst other things.

"Would you like more wine?" Rachel asked.

"You should know the answer by now," Aria smirked.

Rachel chuckled. "I take that as a yes"

"What time is Santana getting here?"

"She should be getting here real soon," Rachel said bringing two glasses filled with red wine.

"Okay so we are getting close to figuring out a name," Aria said excitedly.

"I know!" Rachel smiled as she went to the posts they had out with all different kinds of names.

"But I'm still worried about the floor plan. We already have the building but the construction permits are being such a pain in the ass." Aria said.

"Yea I've been calling them but they always put me on hold."

"Have you told them who you are?"

"I don't think they really care," Rachel sighed. The doorbell went off and she went to open the door. "Hey San, right on time. We want you to be the tie breaker in the name picking."

"Okay," Santana smiled and went to join the girls.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two months later, the construction was finally approved and now Aria, Rachel and with the help of Santana, they had to choose the colors and furniture.

"Okay girls we have a deadline in three months we have to get this up and running," Rachel said.

"Yes," Aria started saying. "I have talked to a couple of sponsors and they are on board. They will start announcing the center next month."

"Perfect," Rachel made a check mark on the paper she had in her hands. "And I already talked to a few producers and they will call us back to set a date."

"Cool, which TV shows?" Santana asked.

"Good Morning America and Katie Couric."

"Oh wow that's amazing Rae!"

"I know. Thanks" Rachel smiled.

"What about this color Rachel?" Aria asked. "I think its very neutral and relaxing."

"I agree Aria."

"Great. I'll tell the painters. They start tomorrow." Aria said writing on the paper.

"Okay so they told us it will take them about two weeks to paint the whole building inside and out." Rachel said writing as well.

"Yes," Aria said.

"Okay then after that we can start bringing in the furniture. Did you call about the cribs?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I did, she told me she'll have them ready for when the painting is done."

"Cool," Rachel made another check on her list.

"Guys should we just order pizza since I know you two and we won't get out of here until really late?" Santana smirked.

"Yummy pizza!" Rachel said.

"Good idea Santana," Aria said.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Aria were backstage of Good Morning America and waiting for their turn. They both knew and planned what they were going to talk about and were nervous yet excited to do this.

"How do I look?" Aria asked.

"Are you kidding me? You should be a model." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rachel, you look beautiful too." Aria winked.

"Okay Rachel and Aria you two are on in five minutes," a producer said.

The minute the two women were on camera the nervousness disappeared. They looked incredible and did an amazing job talking about the new center they were about to open and the reason why they were doing this.

In Good Morning America, they stayed in the Centers topic.

Rachel wasn't so lucky in Katie Couric. She wanted to go into more personal stuff and it scared her a little bit but knew that it was important for the work she was going to do with the kids.

"So Rachel is it true you are married to a Prince from Africa?" Katie Couric asked.

Rachel cleared her throat and smiled. "Yes I am."

"And how is that? You're from here and lived there for seven months, so tell us about that." Katie smiled.

"Well, my husband and I have been married for nine months and he is the best thing that could have happened to me." She realized how true those words were. "I didn't have the best and privileged life growing up and to find someone who loves me even with all my flaws is incredible. He was a wild man for a while and I'm sure he has stories that he's ashamed off but I don't care about the past. I just love him. And living in Africa was an adventure in itself."

"And how does he feel about your work here with Aria?" Katie asked.

"He is in Africa because his has his responsibilities and a lot of work but we talk every day and he tells me how proud he is of me. He knows how important this is for Aria and myself."

"_Why_ is this so important for both of you? I know you were an orphan at a young age." Katie asked Aria first.

Aria explained her story of how she went from foster home to foster home never having a stable life until she graduated from college as a business major.

"And what about you Rachel? I know we talked backstage and this is a touchy subject but you reassured me you wanted to do this," said Katie.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yea. I wish there would have been a center like this one so that I would have been raised and helped the right way."

Katie nodded.

"I didn't have anyone to look up to in the beginning once my fathers passed away so when I found my biological mother at 16 I was so excited. The next two years after that were incredible, she showed me the love I had forgotten but then things just went bad from there."

Katie looked at her cards. "And your biological mother is Shelby Corcoran and she was arrested for running an exclusive high class brothel."

"That's right. She even told me that if I wanted to stay with her, I would have to start pitching in."

"As in working in the brothel?"

"Yes"

"Did you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I almost did but the moment I turned 18 I was able to get out. I worked two jobs, waitress in the evening and overnight as nurse assistance, trying to keep myself busy and work on being an actress. It wasn't easy but it's what I knew in order to survive and not starve."

"The fact that you witnessed what you did and still became the person you are today is amazing." Katie said truthfully while Aria nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

Rachel was so proud of herself for opening up a little bit about her past for the first time ever. She had talked with Santana who had told her that it might be a good idea to talk about it if only just a little bit to get people involved with the center.

"How did you and the Prince met?"

"He had a business meeting and late at night he stopped at the diner I worked at and before he left he had asked me out." Rachel smiled even though she was lying through her teeth. But this is what she had been told to say so she went with it.

"And you fell in love, got married and will run a center for unfortunate kids. You two are extraordinary women." Katie smiled. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Rachel and Aria smiled.

"And the name of the center is?"

Rachel looked at Aria to answer.

"Little Angelz Help Care Center," Aria said.

"But it's not just babies and small kids. We accept all the way to 18," Rachel added.

Katie smiled and looked at the camera. "Well there you have it. We will post the link for more information on our website and call the number on your screen if you know any child that needs rescue and help." Katie said. "Thank you Rachel and Aria. Next up…"

When they went to commercial, the producers removed Rachel and Aria's microphone.

"Thank you so much for having us," Rachel smiled at the women from the show.

"Thank you for what you two are doing. God knows we need more people like you."

After taking pictures, Aria and Rachel left.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was celebrating with Aria and Santana after a successful day promoting the center.

"To an awesome day." Aria toasted.

"To an awesome day," Rachel and Santana smiled.

"I'll be back guys have to go to the ladies room," Aria smiled and walked away.

Santana looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"How do you feel after doing that interview?"

Rachel sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I am glad I spoke about it if it will help our cause. But I really don't wish to speak about it all the time you know?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Well I'm proud of you."

"You know it wasn't easy but I really hope we can help as many kids as we can."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and sighed so many different emotions. Today was a big day. They would finally open the center a week before Christmas Day and she would see her husband for the first time since she left Africa. She was nervous but she knew this was important.

She arrived to the building and smiled seeing the name in big letters. She walked inside and saw the chairs and tables being set up, the food also arrived and she just smiled proudly. Everything was going just as planned.

"The musical guest cancelled," Aria approached Rachel freaking out.

"What?"

"No musical guest, what are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"What about Santa Claus?"

"He is still coming," Aria said. "But who's going to sing?" she asked as Santana approached them.

"Rachel can do it," Santana smiled.

Rachel eyes widened and shook her head. "What? No."

"Come on. You have an amazing voice and who better than to sing to the kids than one of the women who started the center?" Santana grinned.

"I agree with her, that would be amazing" Aria said.

"No I can't do this," Rachel said.

"It's settled," Aria hugged them and walked away to go and oversee the rest of the things that needed to be done.

"Santana I can't do this." Rachel said desperately.

"Why not? Because of him?" Santana asked.

Tears appeared in Rachel eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mira Rachie, fuck him and fuck the royal family. Today is _your_ day. _You_ did this. Think about all the children you will help because you took a chance with an idea and went with it. You are amazing Rachel and I'm not just saying this because I'm your best friend."

Rachel chuckled.

"Okay? So por favor grow some cojones and go for it. Think about the kids. They had practice so hard."

Rachel took another deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Santana smiled. "And the dress you picked for today is perfect."

Rachel smiled. "Now I have to talk to Santa Claus and tell him there is a change in plan."

"I'll see you in a little bit," Santana walked away.

Guests and children started to arrive and the employers welcomed all of them.

Rachel smiled at the women and men she had hired to help her run the center. She was blessed to have found amazing people and luckily for them their backgrounds had passed. She walked outside and spoke to a few press and reporters but then went back inside.

There was a stage in the middle of the back wall and it was decorated especially for Christmas Day. There was a beautiful tree, presents for the kids later, and a big red chair.

Now it was time for her to sing and her heart was beating rapidly. One of the employees brought a microphone with a stand up to the stage. And then Aria walked up to the microphone.

"How is everyone doing?" She smiled at all the cheers and applause. "Thank you all for coming. This means a lot to Rachel and I. We have worked so hard so that we can help as many children as we can. But before we cut the ribbon, we have a little surprise for all of you. Welcome to the stage, the children from Little Angelz and Rachel."

Rachel smiled as she walked up stage with her kids and saw the excitement in everyone's face. She sang Jingle Bell Rocks and Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer with the kids and the employees who were dressed up as elves.

"Give it up for the kids." Rachel said and applauded with everyone. The kids from the center stayed on stage because now she was going to sing a solo and they were going to join for the chorus. She closed her eyes and began to sang.

_O Holy Night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

_Till he appeared_

_And the soul felt it's worth_

_The thrill of hope_

_The weary world rejoices_

_For yonder brinks a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices_

_O night divine_

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine_

_O night, o night divine_

_O Holy Night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_Long lay the world_

_In sin and error-pining_

_Till he appeared_

_And the soul felt it's worth_

_The thrill of hope_

_The weary world rejoices_

_For yonder brinks_

_A new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices_

_O night divine_

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine_

_O night, o night divine_

When she finished the last note there wasn't a dry eye in the room and the applause she and the kids got was amazing.

Aria joined her on stage and hugged her. "And now the moment we've all been waiting for."

Two employees held a long red ribbon on stage for everyone to see and Aria and Rachel held to big scissor and with the help of some of the kids, they cut the ribbon.

"Little Angelz Help Care Center is now officially open for business!"

"There's one more surprise for you guys," Rachel smiled at the kids.

"Ho Ho Ho!"

The kids gasped when they saw Santa Claus walk up stage and went to seat on the red big chair.

Rachel and Aria walked off stage and hugged once again.

"We did it!" Aria smiled.

"You my friend are amazing!" Rachel smiled.

They hugged one more time and Aria went to mingle with some of the guests.

There was a professional photographer who was taking pictures of the inside and everyone who was anyone. She knew she was going to have really good pictures.

"Hey Rach."

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Things will get a little bit interesting.**


	25. Too Hard On Them

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! I love you all so much! You make my week! Here is an update! I think you might like this chapter! Btw sorry for those of you who love Shelby, I love her too but in this story (she's only mentioned in last chapter thats it) I had to make her the bad guy. **

**Mistakes are mine. I don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,

The moment she heard him say her name her heart started beating rapidly. She turned around and smiled knowing they had an audience and she saw the King and Queen behind the Prince.

He walked up to her smiled. "Hey," he whispered and wrapped her arms around her waist. He knew they had to talk but since they had an audience he decided to give them a little bit of a show.

She realized he was going to kiss her in front of all these people and licked her lips.

They closed the gap between them and their lips met. They wanted to kiss a little bit more passionately than they were but they chose not to, first because there were kids present and secondly cause the King was watching them.

She was the first one to pull away and glanced at her in-laws and then at him. They looked at each other not knowing what to say but wanting to say so much at the same time. She was so glad Aria approached the Queen and she took her and the King to give a tour of the whole building.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" he asked.

"Sure," she started to walk and he followed.

,,,,,,,,,,

He walked into the office and Rachel closed the door behind her. When she turned around her heart skipped a beat. He was so close to her but wouldn't dare touch her. "You were amazing on stage." He whispered.

"Thanks," she said and was able to escape from his hold and walked to her desk.

"Rachel what you did here is… I don't have words. The kids are so happy."

"I couldn't have done it without your money and Aria of course," she crossed her arms. "She's so good and has the same passion for kids as I do."

He sighed and realized she was being professional. "Rach I…" he couldn't finish what he wanted to say because the doors opened.

"Oh and here are the lovebirds." Aria smiled not having a clue that the marriage wasn't real.

Rachel looked at the King with a serious face and the Queen had a smile because she was so happy to see her daughter in law.

The Prince wanted some alone time so they could talk but the King and everyone around them were making it impossible.

"What do you think about what your daughter in law has accomplished here? Amazing right?" Aria asked the King and Queen.

"Very impressive," the King said. "Aria can you give us a minute?"

"Of course sir, I'll be out there if you need me." Aria left.

"Rachel was Aria involved in all of the decisions?" he asked dryly.

"Yes," she said not even bothering saying 'my King'.

"Good then she'll be able to handle all of this after you are gone."

"What?" the Queen, the Prince and Rachel asked at the same time.

"You didn't think you would stay and manage this after the divorce did you?"

"Darling…" the Queen started to say but was interrupted.

"Tomorrow you sign the papers here, there's no reason for you to come to Africa," she heard the King say as he left. "Let's go"

Rachel went back to seat on her desk and let the tears fall. Not only was she going to divorce the love of her life, she will also have to walk away from this. She couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

There was a knock on the door and Santana walked in. "What happened?"

"We are signing the papers tomorrow."

"Oh honey I'm sorry."

"And Aria will be managing the center on her own."

"What?" Santana said louder than she should have. "You built this place from the very beginning. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Rachel shook her head and kept on crying while her best friend consoled her.

"We'll think of something. The Queen was really happy to see you maybe she'll say something or your husband will grow some balls and not give you up."

,,,,,,,,,,

The Queen was pacing back and forth waiting for her husband to get back from a business meeting. They were staying at a hotel close to the building and the penthouse. She heard the door opened and the King smiled. "Hello my love."

"We need to talk." She said seriously.

"What's going on?" the King asked.

"You have gone to far with Rachel," the Queen said.

"I don't want to hear it." He said and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. Get back here."

He sighed and walked back to her.

"I was quiet for the longest time but enough is enough. You my love will listen to me and that's final." She saw that he had her full and complete attention. "Your son and Rachel are in love. Why can't you see that?"

"That's not true. Its just hormones."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Honey they have been in love for the longest time and for some reason you've been blind to see it. I've never seen you be so hard on a person especially someone who is part of the family."

"Mali."

"You've been so hard on her from day one and you are not like that. This person that you are around her is not the man I fell in love with."

He sighed. "She signed a contract. She's an actress of course she has you convinced she's in love with our son." He said. "And our son hasn't even fought for her. If he really truly loved her like you say he does, then he would've done everything in his power to make her stay. He didn't fight me on this."

"Because you wouldn't let him. He knows he's been a disappointment for you for years and he wants to change that. He wants to prove to you that he's changed but he feels like he can't stand up for himself because that would be another disappointment."

The King stayed quiet for a little while and sighed. "Maybe I have been a little to hard on both of them."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's an understatement."

"Okay all right."

"And I understand why my love but don't you think it's time you stop? And you can't take the center from her. That will just break her."

"Tomorrow we meet with the lawyers, if they really love each other and choose not to sign the papers then I guess I will respect that. I don't want to be on your bad side." He admitted even if he was still a bit apprehensive about the idea of Rachel being a future Queen, when she didn't even know how to be one.

"You're not on my bad side my love." She smiled warmly as she caressed his cheek. "I just wish you could see what I see."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What about the contract?" the Queen asked.

The King just looked at her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror hall and sighed for what was about to happen in that room. She was going to fight for the center if it was the last thing she would do. The divorce situation was another story. She hoped her husband would fight for them because if he didn't then she knew for sure this was never real.

There was a big oval table in the middle of the room. The Prince, King, Queen and their lawyer sat on one side of the table while she sat on the other side with her lawyer even though she was sure she didn't need one.

"Okay so Prince Noah wishes to divorce Miss Rachel Berry. She will received 50,000 dollars and agrees to sign for irreconcilable differences. Is this all correct?"

"Yes" The King quickly answered.

"Okay well all you two have to do is sign and we will be done." One of the lawyers explained.

The lawyer gave the paperwork first to the Prince and he noticed Rachel was trying to act fine with this but he knew her better than she thought. And he knew exactly what he had to do to fix this between them. He pushed the papers away from and put the pen down.

"Son?"

"No." He said sternly.

**TBC**

**So what did you think?**


	26. I Don't Want A Divorce

**To all of you who are mothers or mothers to be… HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**Sorry for taking so long updating. Ff is acting up and I couldn't get it to do what I wanted. So without further ado…**

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel looked eyes wide at the Prince in shocked. Did he just say what she thinks he just said? Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God. He said no. Maybe he was finally going to fight for them just like she wanted him to.

"Excuse me son?" the King asked.

The Queen smiled knowingly. The Prince stood up from his chair and walked to the other side where she was seating. He got on one knee so he could be face to face with her and she gasped.

"Noah what are you doing?" She asked looking between the King, Queen and both lawyers.

"Rach I don't want a divorce." He said seriously with as much passion and love as he could convey with his eyes and words.

"Son I..."

"Dear." The Queen said.

The King remembered what his wife and he had talked the night before so he stayed quiet.

"Rachel I don't how I survived this last five months without you. When you left I realized I didn't want to feel that way ever again. I love you." He admitted.

Rachel breath hitched and her heart beat rapidly. "Why didn't you come for me before?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because my father made sure I was busy nonstop. I should have stood up for us but I wasn't sure were we stood and then there's that whole deal with the relationship with him and I. It's just all fuck up." He whispered the last few words.

"Noah," she whispered trying to hold back the tears while at the same time scolding him for his language in front of others.

"Baby I love you so much and I don't want to spend any time apart ever again."

"I'm not Queen material, I wasn't raised royalty. I don't want you to get crap because you married a commoner."

"Rach you are a natural with our people. They love you and they certainly will not give me crap. My father may not see it but I sure as hell do. You will be an amazing Queen just like my mother."

"Probably better," the Queen added with a smile.

Rachel looked at the King who had his arms crossed and looked puzzled. She didn't want to be on his bad side but when she looked at the Queen she saw excitement and hope. Rachel looked back at her husband and caressed his cheek. "I love you so much and I didn't know what I would have done if we had signed those papers."

"We don't have to," He smiled widely.

"Son the contract…" The King started to say.

"You will forget it ever happened right dear?" the Queen asked.

The King looked at his wife. "Mali"

"_Don't_ test me." She glared at him.

The King gave up and he took the contract and ripped it in half and two more times.

Rachel smiled at the Queen and then at her husband. "I have to tell you why I need the money."

He shook his head. "I know."

"You know?"

He nodded. "I found out from Santana when she came to visit you and I paid off your debt that same week."

Rachel eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

She hit his shoulder. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was stubborn."

"Noah," she whispered.

"Hold up my knee is killing me." He stood up making her laugh and she got up from her chair looking into his eyes. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

She smiled widely and nodded. "I'm in."

He sighed in relief and hugged her. "Thank God." She laughed as he looked at her and finally kissed her. She kissed him back and not caring about the audience they kissed passionately as tongues wrestled and arms caressed.

"Finally," the Queen said.

"Darling you really agree to this?"

"You're just upset you won't be King anymore and you've been blind and not seeing what was in front of us this whole time. And you are so darn stubborn when you don't get your way." The King rolled his eyes and held his wife against him. "You'll see what I see eventually."

"So our job here is done I guess." One of the lawyers said.

"Thank you for coming," the Queen said.

The lawyers left.

The King and Queen decided to leave the room as well to give them some privacy.

The Prince caressed her cheek and down to her neck. "You look so beautiful."

She smiled against his touch. "I missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Baby I was never going to let you go. I was going to do everything in my power to keep you in my life one way or another."

"I love you." She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"I love you too baby so fucking much and I am looking forward to ripping your clothes off as soon as we get to the penthouse."

She got goosebumps and nodded. "Then what the heck are you waiting for?"

"Fuck Rach let's get out of here."

She held his hand and both walked out of the building completely excited.

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Finally you will get what you've all been patiently or not patiently waiting for since the beginning. **

**Please let me know you got the newest chapter cause for some reason I can't see it in my emails.**


	27. I Love You

**You guys rock! Like I don't even know how else to say 'thank you for your awesome reviews' but I really mean it! You all are the best and it means a lot to me that you enjoy this story! I had told you that this was going to be the last chapter but nope there's another one after this! **

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own anything. Don't sue.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as they arrived at the penthouse, they started to remove their clothes off. He was only wearing his briefs and she was in her panties and bra. Both couldn't get to a bed fast enough.

"Bedroom" she whispered already feeling the wetness increase between her legs.

He followed her towards the bedroom and watched her remove her bra and push her panties down her toned legs exposing the rest of her amazing tight petite delicious body. He groaned as she lay on the bed with lust in her eyes her naked body displayed just for him and her pussy ready for his enjoyment. After a whole year they were finally here. He stroked his cock while he saw her hand tease the inside of her thigh.

"Noah please, it's been to long. No foreplay right now. I'm so wet I need to feel you inside me now." She said desperately.

He growled loving how impatient she was for him cause he felt the same way about her. "Fuck baby I love you so much and as much as I wanna make love to you I think I won't be able to just make love."

"Fuck me. Just take me and do whatever you want to me. I trust you. I love you so much." She said opening her pussy lips so he could have a great view.

He moved between her legs and after checking how ready she was, she was fucking soaked, he thrust inside her to the hilt. "Holy shit you're so tight. You okay?"

"Mmm hmm I'm great baby fuck me hard please. Take me!" She moaned as he started hitting her spot over and over again.

"You're mine Rach. All fucking mine." He groaned as he moved her legs higher against her body and fucked her even harder and deeper if that was possible.

"Oh my God! Noah that feels so good!" She moaned caressing his arms and his back squeezing his ass. She was in awe at how beautiful and handsome her husband was as he moved between her legs.

He moaned at her words and he just kept giving it to her. She felt amazing around him and he didn't want to ever stop fucking her. "Mmm baby you are incredible. This is just better than I ever thought it would be. Look at you Rach? You are a fucking goddess." He knew that sex with her would always be amazing because of the love they both had for each other and in a way he was glad they waited until they admitted how they truly felt.

She had tears in her eyes as she moaned and arched her back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer and it was just a matter of time. She moved with him and gave it all she had and when he moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit she screamed his name and came around his cock. "Noah!"

He groaned loving the way it felt as she let go and after a couple of thrusts he came deep inside her giving it all he got.

She came back down and felt his come still going inside her and she shivered. 'That feels really good."

"Fuck you're so hot and so fucking mine."

"I'm yours forever my love." She caressed his cheek and kissed him.

When he started softening, he pulled out but didn't waste anytime and thrust two fingers inside her fucking her really fast and very hard.

"Noah! Oh my God! What are you…? Fuck! I'm gonna come!" she moaned.

"That's what I want baby. I want you to come as many times as you can until you beg me to stop. Now come." He growled his dick starting to harden already.

She arched her back and as he moved his fingers inside her really fast she came almost seeing white spots. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "Holy shit baby that was…"

He smirked because he didn't even give her a chance and moved down her body licking her pussy lips. "Mmm this is the best taste in the world I don't care what anybody says."

"You might be biased though," she chuckled and then moaned when he started fucking her with his tongue. "Okay I'll shut up now." She smiled and gasped as he sucked and licked her pussy as if it was his lifeline.

He had already recovered and was full on hard but didn't care one bit cause all he wanted to do was make her come again.

"Noah," she warned him that she was close once again. "Oh my God I don't think I can." She gasped when she felt him suck harder and when he bit her clit and pushed one finger she was gone. "Fuuuck." She screamed once again coming hard as she gave everything and he greedily drank it all making sure she was clean.

He looked at her and grinned. "That was so good baby."

She nodded and smiled licking her lips. "Noah…"

"Yes Rach?" he asked while he moved up her body rubbing his hard cock on her right leg and then on her pussy lips. "Get on your hands and knees."

"I don't think I can," she said breathlessly.

"Come on baby, I wanna fuck you again." He said stroking his cock.

She looked at his cock and her pussy throbbed with need. "Okay," she said as she moved facing the headboard and gasped feeling the tip of his cock on her pussy lips.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm yea." She licked her lips and moaned and the moment he was inside her, her eyes widened and screamed as an orgasm sneaked up on her.

"Fuck," he groaned as he kept fucking her. "Hold on baby."

She moved one hand to the metal headboard to try and keep balanced. "Fuck that feels really good. Come inside me again." She looked over her shoulder and gasped at the predator look he had as he thrust into her.

"You want my come?" he asked huskily when he saw her watch him.

"Yes oh yes. I loved the way you felt feeling me up with your come." She moaned.

"Fuck Rach." His cock throbbed as he got nearer to the edge. "I'm gonna give you everything I have. Maybe even make babies."

She gasped and moaned nodding. "Yes!"

"Take it baby," he said as he fucked her hard and rough from behind. "Touch yourself Rach, let me see you play with your clit."

She moaned as she moved one hand to her pussy and teased her clit getting her closer to edge. "Noah I'm gonna…"

He moved his hand on top of hers and both rubbed her clit roughly as he fucked her hard and she screamed his name as she came hard, the hardest and strongest out of all her orgasms, down her thighs.

"Fuckfuckfuck," he groaned and came deep inside her giving it all he had.

She couldn't keep herself up so she fell on her pillows, her ass in the air and him still inside her. "I love the way you feel inside me."

"I love you period," he whispered as he kissed her back and caressed her ass. He pulled out and kissed her lips. She lied on his chest caressing his stomach and waist while he caressed her back.

"That was incredible." She whispered. "No one has ever given me that many orgasms in that short amount of time." Rachel blushed.

"Well I figured it had been six months since we hadn't see each other..." he smirked.

"I am not complaining."

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Rach."

"Love you too Noah."

They were quiet for a while enjoying each other's body heat until she spoke.

"Noah I was wondering if we could travel back here a couple of times during the year cause I really put a lot of work on the kids and I'd like to see their progress."

"Of course baby. You are going to be Queen, you will have your stuff you want to do and I'll support you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Babe, I saw the interviews you did with Aria about the center."

Rachel sighed. "Yea?"

"You should have told me."

"I know. And I wanted so many times but I was ashamed and every time your father talked to me in such a way it would take me back to that time and I just couldn't handle it."

"God I'm so fucking sorry that shit happened to you."

"I know but if you think about it everything that happened in my life led me to you."

He looked at her and smiled. "That's true."

"So in a way I am glad everything that happened, happened because now I have you and the children's center."

"Me too."

She smiled and kissed his chest moving so she was straddling him.

"Again?"

"Again"

**TBC**

**One more left! What did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? ;p**


	28. I Love You Too

**Last Chapter of this journey our favorite couple had. Hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again thank you so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me! I wanted to incorporate more romance between them especially in the end here but I'm not good at it so sorry if you wanted more, use your imagination ;) Hope this is enough!**

**Mistakes are mine. Don't own anything. Don't sue.**

**Enjoy!**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel watched proudly as the King crowned her husband and then she was being crowned Queen as well. The ceremony was beautiful and the former King said a few words and then the former Queen hugged Rachel excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Mali. I promise to make you proud."

"You've already have, and please call me mom," Mali smiled and hugged once again. "I know things were rocky for a while but I know it will only get better from now on. Don't get me wrong, nothing is ever perfect but I know for a fact that we will be a united family for a long time." The Queen smiled, kissed Rachel's cheek and moved to speak to her son.

Rachel had tears in her eyes after her mother in law-no her mom, said those beautiful reassuring words. Rachel watched the former King walk towards her. "My King," she whispered as she bowed her head a bit.

"Rachel I'm not King anymore. Call me Rennell. I want to apologize for my behavior. I didn't want to see it or even admit it but you were an amazing Princess and I am certain you will be an exceptional Queen. I'm very sorry for treating you the way I did. It was uncalled for. I know it won't happen over night but I hope that we can start fixing our relationship. Maybe when we do you can even start calling me dad. We are family now and I look forward to getting to know you better."

Rachel smiled widely and hugged him. "Thank you so much Rennell. Apology accepted." They hugged once again and she smiled as she watched him walk towards Mali.

Santana made a silly dance as she moved towards her best friend making Rachel laugh. "My best friend, Queen of Africa! So cool!"

Rachel smiled and hugged Santana. "Thank you so much for being here."

"And guess what?"

"I was offered a internship as a lawyer here once I'm done with school." Santana smirked.

Rachel gasped. "What?"

"Yes. I mean I don't know if I want to live here in Africa but it would be pretty cool to work cases here every now and then!" Santana grinned.

"That is awesome!" Rachel smiled.

"I know!"

"So is it true about you and Aria?" Rachel asked teasingly.

Santana giggled. "Cállate. I don't know if it's anything serious."

"Well if it is, I approve!"

Santana kissed Rachel and then hugged her. "Your sexy husband is dying to talk to you. Te amo sexilicious," she said and walked away.

Noah now King, walked to his Queen. "Let me tell you, you are amazing and you look so beautiful."

"Thanks baby. You look very handsome."

They smiled at each other and kissed lightly. He noticed she was unusually quiet, with a look she was giving him. "You have something in your mind."

She chuckled and nodded. "I do." God he knew her so well.

He smiled. "Are you going to tell me?"

She nodded. "Later when we are alone." He got worried and she noticed. "I promise it's not bad."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Noah were seating outside on their terrace that overlooked the ocean and enjoyed the quietness and serenity. Earlier that day was crazy with all the people cheering for them and all the royal families were happy for them. After doing a little bit of business, they left.

She lay against his back while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were seating on the pool lounge chair with the beautiful view of the ocean. He gave her a kiss behind her ear and stayed quiet for a little bit.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "So uh you know that being King is a huge job and you will be busy and all but um, there is another bigger role you're going to have as well."

He wondered what the hell she was talking about. He tried to figure it out since she wasn't saying anything else trying to be dramatic. He was married, he was a King and the only other big role would be…

"Rach…" he whispered.

She turned around in his arms, straddled him and looked at him smiling widely.

"Baby are you…?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

She smirked. "Am I what?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Rachel are you… are we… am I going to…?" he blew out a breath nervously.

She chuckled. "You're going to be a dad."

He couldn't believe it but a huge smile appeared on his face. "I'm going to be a dad."

She nodded excitedly. "We're going to have twins."

His eyes widened. "Twins?"

She laughed. "Yes!"

"When did you find out?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled at his reaction. "I found out I was pregnant about a week ago but I found out this morning about the twins. I wanted to tell you sooner but we have been so busy and I never found the right time to tell you."

"This is amazing Rach. We're going to be parents!"

She laughed nodding. "We are." She bit her bottom lip. "Guess when the babies were conceived," she said moving one hand to his boxer briefs and pulled him out.

He smirked. "When?" he asked.

"First night in the penthouse," she smiled as she removed her panties.

He smirked even more if that was possible. "I am that good." Thinking about that day a month ago.

She laughed giving him a peck on the lips. "Yes you are. And you are going to be the best dad in the world."

"You are going to be the best mom in the world," he said truthfully.

She smiled lovingly but then he saw the worry and panic look in his eyes. "What?"

"Oh my God. I was a man-whore my whole life. If we have girls, I will not let them date or out of the house until they are 40."

Rachel laughed. "And if we have boys?"

"I will make sure they have unlimited amounts of contraceptives."

Rachel laughed even more. "You're such a man," she smirked.

He groaned. "I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." He said as he moved one hand between them and rubbed her clit making her wetter.

She grinned. "Same here baby." She sank down on him moaning at sensation of being filled.

"I love you," he groaned as she moved teasingly.

"I love you too," she moaned and closed the space between them.

**FIN**

**It's over! NO! I'm kind of sad to see this end but time to move on to other stories or one-shots. If I'm honest I could probably write more for IDIG but it's better if I just leave it here. I might or might not do a sequel. Not sure. Won't promise anything yet. I sort of put pressure on myself now because how can I top this? Hahaha no worries I'll think of something! Till next time my beautiful readers! I will try my hardest to respond personally to each of you! If I don't, please forgive me. I still appreciate them a lot! 3**


End file.
